The Powers of Bonding
by stuart.tozer.5
Summary: This story is based after the movie How To Train Your Dragon, starting a week after Hiccup defeated a Red Death. There will be some adventures, & who knows what else in this, I like to mainly highlight friendship, adventure & fantasy in this story. Told from Hiccup's, & Toothless's Perspective Point Of Views (POV) COMPLETE - SEQUEL HAS BEEN RELEASED - IT IS NAMED: Life's Journey.
1. Nightmares

******The Powers of Bonding: Chapter 1 Nightmares**

**This story is based after the movie (not book) How To Train Your Dragon (HTTYD) starting a week after Hiccup defeated the Red Death (people have also called it the Green Death, but I call it the Red Death). There may be some adventures, battles & who knows what else in this, I like to mainly highlight friendship, adventure, fantasy & romance in this story. Told from Hiccups's, & Toothless's Point Of View (POV).**

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**This is my first ever Fan Fiction story & is also the first story I have ever written, so please go easy on me in the reviews. I have been inspired into doing this after reading many stories on this website, and have thoroughly enjoyed them, my best inspirations are: Modern Myth, Blood of a Night Fury, How to tame a Heart, Immortality & others. I personally think that the first chapter or so, isn't that good, it picks up in later chapters!**

******The chapter one is told through Hiccups Perspective POV (Point Of View).**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

"Hold Toothless." Hiccup says, whilst plummeting to the ground with the Red Death directly behind them. The Red Death opens its mouth. The familiar gas sounds start to sound. Hiccup closes his eyes and waits for the perfect moment.

He then opens his eyes at bellows "NOW!" Toothless turns over and fires a fire blast directly into the Red Deaths mouth, instantly, the Red Death screams in pain as the gas inside it starts to explode and destroy its body from the inside. Its wings start to burn out, leaving massive holes in them.

The Red Death suddenly notices its speeding towards the ground extremely fast, and tries to slow itself down by spreading out its wings, but since the holes are getting larger, it cannot stop.

Toothless then realises that he & Hiccup are plummeting as well, so he spreads his wings out, but then, instead of dodging the Red Deaths mouth, Hiccup & Toothless scream as they both accidently pull up into the Red Deaths mouth.

"AHHHHH." Hiccup screeches as he bolts up out of bed to sit upright, sweating all over. Then I look into the eyes of my closest friend as he looks worriedly at me, noticing that I was having a nightmare.

"It's ok bud." I say, relieved that it was just nightmare. "I was just having another nightmare, I dreamt that we were battling the Red Death again, and instead of surviving, we got swallowed up by it as it plummeted to the ground."

Toothless puts on another worried look, and tries to calm me down by licking my face all over. "Eww what, ew, oh Toothless yuck…" I exclaim, as I get bombarded by Night Fury saliva. Toothless smiles his 'half smile' with his teeth retracted as he backs off me.

I then ask him, "Anyway, how are you? Did you sleep?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Oh, sorry bud, did I keep you awake? I must have been screaming at parts."

He nodded this time, "Alright, I am sorry bud. I tell you what, next time I fall asleep & start screaming and moving around wildly, just wake me up." I asked of him.

He nodded again, looking relieved, he mustn't have wanted to disturb me whilst I was dreaming.

"Alright bud, let's go for an early morning fly around Berk, wait, hang on," I look out the window, I notice that it still is morning. "Whew" I say, "Thought it was around midday".

"Ok buddy, lets sneak out my window, you go first and I'll follow" I say quietly. Toothless obeys, jumps and gets out of the window in a quick silent motion. I follow, leaning up against the window, and jump out. I land on Toothless instead of the ground, though it didn't pain him at all. I guess being a Night Fury, he is a very strong & tough dragon.

I jump off Toothless's back and attach the tail fin, so I can ride & control him in flight. Just as I finish, he rubs his head affectionately against me, and sounds his soft gentle purr, seemingly to really appreciating the fact that he can fly again (with my help), and that he has a best friend.

"Hey bud, I really am glad that I have you too, you're so awesome and I am also still quite amazed that you can understand English, yet, unfortunately I can't understand you, except through body language of course".

He nudges me affectionately, then I get onto his back, and say "Alright, let's go!" I said loudly. And he took off without a second thought. I had to hold on quite hard to avoid falling off.

Night Furies really are amazing dragons, they are capable of a fast vertical take-off, can run on 4 legs extremely quickly, also, their flaming ability is un-paralleled, as Night Furies can use many different types of fire. They have their long continuous fire that is the second hottest fire of all, they can shoot fire like bombs out of their mouth that can either explode far into the distance or very short in distance and create massive destruction.

But, the best things of all with Night Furies, is their flight speed & agility. They are the fastest dragons in flight in the world, and are capable of extreme tactics in flight such as dodging, twisting, barrel rolls etc. As we fly peacefully over Berk, I take in the surroundings, as much as toothless does himself.

"You know bud, this really is exhilarating." He grunts in agreement as a reply. After some though, I say "Hey Toothless, you know, I really have got to figure out how to stop dreaming about that day, a week ago," trembling slightly on my words. He looks at me from the corner of his eyes, slightly confused, wanting me to go on. "Oh you know, these dreams, I keep on having the dreams of when we defeated the Red Death together. But every dream is relatively similar, almost every time, we fail in defeating it, and end up dying in every dream, instead of surviving like we actually did. I guess it was just such a traumatic experience."

He grunts loudly in reply, understanding my worry, he uses one of his long ears to slap my face as a way of saying, forget it, it's over, we won. "Yeah yeah alright toothless" I say happily. "You always know how to cheer me up!" "Hey bud, why don't we find a nice quiet place somewhere near those hills so we can watch the sun-rise?"

He grunts again, softer this time, in agreement. "Look over there, there's a good spot." I direct him over there, Toothless obediently fly's over to the spot that I pointed out. After he lands I hop off the saddle, sit down and cross my legs and watch the edge of the ocean where the sun will rise soon. Toothless lies down right next to me, and looks out towards the beginnings of sunlight as I do. The start of dawn, a new day for the Isle of Berk to enjoy.

This is Berk, I thought to myself. Its 12 days north of hopeless & a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village (well, actually my dad's village). In a word, sturdy.

It's been here for 7 generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the –

Toothless suddenly interrupts my chain of thought by growling and pointing his paw in the direction to the left of us. I could just see someone sprinting towards us. I notice that's it's a blonde girl, with a blue vest, & a red skirt. I instantly recognized her as Astrid, my girlfriend. The one who _nearly_ beat me in dragon training & helped persuade me to do something crazy (not something stupid as was my original thought) to rescue Toothless from the Vikings, who of which made him guide them to Dragon Island to confront the dragons.

"Hey Hiccup and Toothless," she puffed. Seemingly had spotted me and Toothless flying to the hill.

"Hey Astrid, how are you this morning? And why did you run all the way up here?" I asked nervously. She punched me in the shoulder lightly, as she always does, "ow" I exclaim, clutching my arm. Toothless growls quietly, meaning that don't hurt Hiccup.

"Oh I am good, I just saw you fly over here, and I thought I'd spend the sunrise with you this morning, before our big day today." She said.

"Big day?" I asked, confused.

"Err, you've forgotten haven't you?" She sighed then said, "The Chief asked us dragon riders to put on an air parade this afternoon, I thought you were practicing when you flew out early this morning, but obviously not."

"Oh, you're right, I forgot." I said guiltily. "Hey, since that you are in the dragon rider group, with Snotlout, Fishlegs & the twins Ruffnut & Tuffnut, why didn't you ride your Deadly Nadder, Stormfly over here, instead of running up the hill?" I asked.

"Oh I felt like getting some exercise," she answered quickly. "Stormfly wanted to come, & take me up here, but I refused." She walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Are you alright?" She asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am fine, I am just annoyed that I keep on having these repetitive nightmares. And, there is one more thing." I said sadly.

"What is it?" Astrid asked nicely. I put my left arm around her, and my other on Toothless. They both looked at me as I started out to the horizon.

"I just wish that I could communicate properly with Toothless, and maybe with other dragons. It's just, I tried to learn dragonese, as Toothless tried to learn to speak English. Neither of course worked, even though he can understand me, he has to communicate with body language. I just wish I could do something about it. And I also keep on having dreams, I mean, nightmares of when me and Toothless killed the Red Death."

Glad that I got it all out, toothless looks at me, and just continues to nudge affectionately, feeling sorry for me. Meanwhile Astrid leaned for head against me and said "I know Hiccup, I wish I could too speak with Stormfly, but I can't either, nor can any Viking. As to your dreams, just try thinking or focusing on something before you go to bed. Like, think of Toothless, and how much he is a friend to you" (Toothless grunted loudly at Astrid for the compliment) "or perhaps…something else."

"Alright, I'll give it a try." I said honestly.

"Great Hiccup!" She says, "Now let's watch this sunrise." She sighed and looked out over the water.

I began thinking in my head again. This, is Ber- No, I've already thought that. Where was I? Oh yeah, the only problems are the…Hmmm, I thought. Their actually aren't any now.

I was now respected in the tribe, I wasn't teased anymore by my friends, nor by anyone. Life is great, apart from the nightmares of course. I was even respected by my father. Stoick-The-Vast, our Chief of Berk, leader of the tribe. He now treated me as an actual son, unlike when he previously thought I was a nuisance, and I often thought, that he had the wrong offspring, as I remembered myself mocking him in front of Gobber, a good friend of mine and the Village Blacksmith.

I watched the beautiful sunrise over the water. As I did, Astrid kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, red in the face.

She smiled. Then she said "Okay, I am gonna head back to Berk now." "Okay, see you later Astrid." I replied

"Bye Hiccup & Toothless." She said as she walked back down the hill, I waved good-bye as Toothless with his paw too, then Toothless sat up.

"Hey bud, you wanna stay here a bit longer, go back, or do some flying?" I asked him.

Toothless moved his paw to touch the saddle, which was always permanently strapped to him, and looked at me.

"So bud, you want to go flying?" He grunted, pushed me with his long black tail into him & the saddle.

"Okay then." I stated, "Let's go." As I got up onto the saddle. After I was 'locked in' as you could say. He took off and headed for Berk.

"Oh bud I thought you wanted to do some more flying." I said, slightly confused.

He growled slightly, and changed direction.

"Oh right, you did want to go flying, sorry." Damn, I wish I could understand you, I thought.

"I tell you what Toothless…" I started, "You can fly anywhere you want for the moment, I am gonna have a little dose on your back, don't wake me, unless you need or want to, is that alright?" I asked calmly.

He nodded in reply. I dosed off pretty well a minute afterwards he nodded.

"NOW!" I yelled. Toothless turns over and fires a fire blast directly into the Red Deaths mouth, instantly, the Red Death screams in pain as the gas inside it starts to explode and destroy its body from the inside. Its wings start to burn out, leaving massive holes in them.

"IT'S WORKING" Toothless yelped. "IT'S WORKING!" As the Red Death suddenly notices its speeding towards the ground extremely fast, and tries to slow itself down by spreading out its wings, but since the holes are getting larger, it cannot stop.

"OH NO, MY TAIL FIN IS BURNT, IT'S USELESS," Toothless screeched at me. "I'LL SPREAD MY WINGS AND TRY TO AVOID ITS MOUTH!" He bellowed. As he did that, he accidentally went into the Red Deaths mouth, all went black-

"AHH. Oh not again. I stammered. Suddenly waking up on Toothless's back. "Damn it, I forgot to try Astrid advice, oh well, I'll try it next time." I said to myself.

"Hang on a second, that wasn't a normal dream…" I realized. Toothless then quickly landed, wanting me to tell him about it I suspect. So I got off and told him about it. "I mean, it was about the Red Death and all, but, this time you actually talked to me, you yelled out a few things before we got swallowed again by it.

Toothless then nudged me affectionately, meaning, 'don't worry about it.' "Ok then," "let's go, it was just a dream, err, nightmare," I corrected myself.

Then I got back on him, and resumed flying, and I saw that Toothless was now heading back to Berk.

"Sorry about that Toothless." I mentioned apologetically. He looked at me. And rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you reptile," I laughed, "Let's just get back to Berk. It's clearly morning now, and I don't want my dad to worry." I said to Toothless & myself.

**End of Chapter 1 Nightmares.**

******Later chapters will be told from Toothless's POV, I will try to mix and match points of view. I mean, Each chapter will ether be Hiccups or Toothless's POV. I won't change POV's within chapters, for now.**

**The story gets far better in later chapters, trust me. Please leave some reviews after you've read the whole story so far. :)**


	2. Misunderstandings

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**This chapter is told from Toothless's perspective POV.**

**Chapter 2: Misunderstandings**

"And why did you run all the way up here?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

Then Astrid punched Hiccup.

"Hey! Don't hurt Hiccup." I said to her, even though she only understood it as growling.

As I was lying down, listening to Hiccup & Astrid talking, I thought to myself, jeez, I haven't slept much lately, Hiccup has been having these nightmares almost every night. I am gonna have to wake him up next time. I just gotta remember.

My ears suddenly perked up when Astrid asked Hiccup "Are you alright?"

Listening hard, I heard Hiccup say "Huh? Oh yeah I am fine, I am just annoyed that I keep on having these repetitive nightmares. And, there is one more thing."

I sat up at this, and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup put his arm around me, and his other arm around Astrid.

And Hiccup kept on talking for a while, as I nudged him, feeling bad for him. I wish he could understand me too,if only there was some way of us to do so. Astrid & Hiccup kept on talking for a bit longer while I listened.

"Like, think of Toothless, and how much he is a friend to you" Astrid suddenly said. "Thank you Astrid." I said happily. Liking the compliment.

I sat there with the others for a bit longer, until Astrid left, me & Hiccup waved her off. Then Hiccup asked me "Hey bud, you wanna stay here a bit longer, go back, or do some flying?"

"Let's do some more flying." I replied. And I motioned him towards the saddle with my paw, then moved him to it with my tail.

"So bud, you want to go flying?" he said.

"Yes." I agreed again.

"Okay then." he stated, "Let's go." As he got up onto the saddle. After he got in to the saddle, I launched off and started flying.

Then I noticed I was heading for Berk, but I didn't want to go home, I wanted to fly more.

Before I could change course though, Hiccup then said, sounding confused "Oh bud I thought you wanted to do some more flying?"

"I do, I want to, I just didn't notice that I was heading to Berk." I replied, slightly agitated. So I changed course this time, and continued flying.

"Oh right, you did want to go flying, sorry." Hiccup apologized.

It's no problem Hiccup, I thought. These are just misunderstandings, strange, we seem to getting more and more lately.

"I tell you what Toothless…" he started, interrupting my chain of thought. "You can fly anywhere you want for the moment, I am gonna have a little dose on your back, don't wake me, unless you need or want to, is that alright?" he asked, seemingly quite calm.

I nodded to him, and Hiccup seemed to fall asleep quite quickly. As he did, I started to think to myself. I really do wish too that we could communicate. Hmmm, I wonder if I talk to him in dreams and stuff. I'll ask him, oh no wait I can't, hah, stupid dragon, I insulted myself.

Hiccup suddenly started thrashing around on my back as we flew, and started yelling frantically. He must be having another nightmare.

"AHH. Not again." He suddenly woke up. Oh gods, I thought. I forgot to wake him up, oh well, it was only a short dream. "Damn it, I forgot to try Astrid advice, oh well, I'll try it next time." Hiccup said to himself.

"Hang on a second, that wasn't a normal dream…" Hiccup un-expectantly said.

And I was a little worried about that, because he says he's always having the same one. I saw a flat bit of ground near us, so I landed, as Hiccup got off, he then told me about his short dream.

I nudged him with my head, trying to show affection, but all the while, I kept on thinking, hmm, that's strange, as I was thinking earlier, I thought about if I could talk to him properly in his dreams, then he suddenly has a dream of just that. An odd coincidence.

He then said something about it being just a dream, then he got back on, as I now headed for Berk. I was starting to get hungry. And I couldn't wait for tasting some juicy Icelandic Cod & Salmon.

'Sorry about that Toothless." He then said to me. I turned my head around to look at him, and I rolled my eyes, and the silly human on my back.

He then called me a reptile, sounding cheered up as he laughed. Then said something about getting to Berk, and a certain father worrying.

As we arrived at back on Berk, right next to our house, Stoick, Hiccups father was coming out of it. Stretching, obviously has just woken up.

I never liked him much, since he used to treat Hiccup poorly, and since he attempted to kill me when I tried to save Hiccup from the Vikings & the Monstrous Nightmare in the dragon arena a while ago. But since he apologized to me after we defeated the Red Death, and let me stay in his house, I have started to respect him.

"Morning son & Toothless," he said nicely, looking at both of us. "Had a nice morning fly did we?" He asked.

"Yeah dad, it was great." Hiccup replied. "We're just gonna have some breakfast then I'll head over to the arena to practice for this afternoon."

"Good son. I left some fish out in a bowl on the table for Toothless, and I put some wood in the fire for you to roast your Fish on." Stoick said.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup said appreciatively.

Stoick then left to start his chiefing of Berk, I then followed Hiccup inside where I saw the big bowl of cod & salmon waiting for us.

"Oh, the taste of fish," I gulped, as I stuffed myself with fish.

Hiccup, got his fish and started roasting it with the fire, smiling.

"You should try bread someday Toothless, we humans eat more than just cooked fish, and we can eat lots of different things, unlike how you just eat fish." Hiccup chuckled.

"Why would I ever want to eat bread or anything else when raw fish is just so good?" I confessed to him.

He seemed to know what I was growling, even so, I said "Here, try some for yourself, this juicy fish." I regurgitated a fish and put it right in front of him.

"Hah Toothless, I can't eat raw fish, it tastes disgusting." He croaked.

"Why not? You did once." I stated to him, looking at the fish then at him.

"No bud, sorry, ah, you might be thinking of that time when we first met, when you regurgitated that fish that I gave you. I only ate that to try to make you happy and earn your trust. I didn't like to taste it at all, hence why I nearly vomited it back up." Hiccup protested.

"Ah, I often wondered why you had that disgusted look on your face when I choked up that fish for you." I retorted.

"Bud, try some bread." Hiccup pleaded, ignoring the fish I choked up for him, holding some bread at my face.

"Ugh no." I recoiled. The sight of it, "there's no blood in it, it's not fleshy, how could I possibly eat that?" I demanded of him.

"Oh don't you recoil, you made me eat that fish ages ago, now you eat this bread." He barked at me.

"Fine, just one bit." I growled, annoyed. So, I snapped the bread out of Hiccups hand, and ate it.

"Ughhh" I choked, it tasted horrible, but I swallowed it down nonetheless.

I then rounded on Hiccup, who noticed my discomfort & distaste with the bread, as he was laughing his head off.

"Don't make me eat that again, or I'll rip your hand off and feed it to the Terrors." I joked at him.

"Okay Toothless," Hiccup gasped, as he now had to try and breathe after laughing so much.

"Let's go now, we'll head down to the arena to meet the others." He added.

"What about your cooking fish?" I asked questionably, looking as his now roasted fish on the fire.

'Oh yeah, nearly forgot about that." Hiccup said to himself. "I'll eat it on the way there."

As he got his now cooked fish on a stick, we stood up and walked out of the room. The sun was now quite high in the sky, but not at midday yet. As we walked together towards the arena, I saw someone with a very long moustache measuring a few things and speaking to himself, away in a workshop.

Hiccup quickly went there and spoke to him, now having finished his fish. "Hey Gobber," Hiccup greeted. "What are you making?" Hiccup asked.

"Morning Hiccup," Gobber remarked. "I am making a new saddle for Astrid to use on Stormfly." Gobber answered.

I peered in and saw the new saddle that Hiccup was now examining. "Very nice Gobber, does Astrid know you are making a new one? Or are you doing it as a surprise?" Hiccup asked the blacksmith.

"Oh she asked me to make it. She said he liked the one I made for Toothless, and asked me to make one." Gobber replied.

"That's great!" Hiccup replied. I thought that it looked quite nice too myself. I thought, and it does look similar to mine, that reminds me, I must thank Gobber for making my saddle. Heck! I thought, I gotta thank him for more than that! He made my new tail fin! He made my Hiccups new leg too!

So, I went over to Gobber, and jumped on top of him and started purring loudly in his face, and I licked him affectionately.

"Arghhh, get OFF me, you.. overgrown lizard with wings!" Gobber gasped. I got off him and stood back, Gobber got back up and patted me, then looked at Hiccup as he spoke.

Hiccup said "Oh I know what he did that for, he's thanking you for making him his new tail, saddle and my new leg, which come to think of it, I haven't thanked you for it either! Thanks Gobber, except I won't jump on you if you don't mind." Hiccup said to Gobber.

"It's no problem & you're very welcome." Gobber said happily. "It's the least I do in thanking you for saving our lives from that dragon." "Ahh," Gobber sniffed. "Odin! I smell like saliva!" He said.

"Hah, yeah he does that." Hiccup assured, patting me on the head. "Well, Gobber, I better get going, I gotta practice for the air parade." I said, leaving. "Okay laddie, see you later." Gobber replied. As I left the workshop with Hiccup and resumed heading down to the arena.

"Hey dragon riders!" Hiccup beamed. As soon as Hiccup greeted the gang, they all came over to us and greeted him in turn.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid punched into his arm again. I couldn't be bothered growling at her this time, as I walked up to the gangs dragons and started talking with them.

"Hey Stormfly." I greeted. As I walked up to Astrid dragon the Deadly Nadder. "Ah morning Night Fury." She said.

"Can you please call me Toothless, that's my name," I reminded her. 'Oh sorry, old habits." She began. "So, how things with you and Hiccup?" She asked me.

Before I could answer, the other dragons came up to us and all said the same thing. I kept an eye on Hiccup whilst talking to them.

"So what are we doing today?" Ruffnut asked Hiccup. "Oh have you guys forgotten to?" Hiccup asked her and the gang.

They all looked at Hiccup confusedly, but before he could answer, Astrid answered instead. "You idiots. We have the dragon air parade on today."

"I knew there was something I forgot today." Fishlegs stammered. "So, we are gonna spend today practising for it?" Snotlout asked, sounding bored as usual.

"Yes." Hiccup said. "Let's get our dragons and begin, I presume you all remember our routine as we practised yesterday?" Hiccup asked the group.

"Yes. No. Oh wait yes. No, I' think I forgot." Tuffnut said. "You always forget things Tuffnut!" Ruffnut said, earning Tuffnut a push onto the ground from Ruffnut.

"Ohh I am hurt, I am very much hurt! Stop doing that!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, and bawled to the group "Come on, call your dragons!"

I instantly recognised Hiccups call out for my name. So I stopped talking to Hookfang, Snotlouts monstrous nightmare dragon & Stormfly, and bounded quickly over to Hiccup. I noticed Hookfang fly up and leave as Snotlout shouted at him saying "Hookfang get your butt over here!"

Stormfly went over to Astrid's side, and Fishlegs's Gronckle Meatlug flew over to him. And the twin's dragon the Hideous Zippleback with its two green heads, named Barf (Ruffnuts rider head) and Belchs (Tuffnut rider head) flew over to them.

"Okay gang." Hiccup yelled. "Let's mount up, and stay in formation, as much as you can. Remember, Astrid & Stormfly, stay to the left of me, and the twins & Barf & Belch stay to the left of Astrid & Stormfly."

"Now, Snotlout & Hookfang, stay to the right-" "Yeah we're not stupid." Snotlout interrupted Hiccup. "Ruff n Tuff, stay to the right of me." Snotlout commanded, as if he just became the leader of Berk Dragon Academy, but Hiccup is that leader, and Astrid is second in command. So forget it Snotlout. I can't wait to get in the air, I thought to myself.

**End of Chapter 2: Misunderstandings.**


	3. Departure

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**This chapter is told from Hiccups perspective POV.**

**Chapter 3: Departure**

Later that evening, after a successful air parade with the gang, I sat down at the table with my father, and Toothless at my side. Dad was looking quite happy, and almost as if he wanted to tell me something, which looks like he's about to do.

"Son," he started. "I just want to say..." he paused, "that I am very proud of you, the air parade today, was great, and…thank you for everything that you have done over the past few weeks." He finished slowly.

"Thanks dad, means a lot to me to finally hear you say that." I said, with tears coming to my eyes. I got up out of the chair and we hugged each other, perhaps for the first time ever, then we released each other and sat back down to continue dinner.

As we all ate in silence, Toothless was enjoying his cod & salmon, while we had bread & fish. It was just getting quite dark out, nearly nightfall.

Stoick then broke the silence. "Hey Hiccup, you know how we have our holiday Snoggletog coming up, I was thinking, while me, and the rest of the village and preparing for it, I thought, would you like a few days off? I mean, you can have 3 days off, starting tomorrow, to do whatever want, go where ever you want and take whoever you want with you. While myself and the rest of the village can do some preparations for our holiday Snoggletog."

"Really dad? Are you sure? 3 days?" I spluttered, very surprised.

"Yes son, I & the village have had it organised for a few days. I suggest you and Toothless go and spend some time together, and perhaps Astrid, if you want to take her, though she said she'd like for you to spend some quality time with Toothless." He paused, then said slowly "You don't have to go of course, I just thought you'd like to." He advised.

"Thank you dad, and yes, I'd really like that, and I am sure Toothless will too, won't you?" I asked him. Toothless smiled, nudged me with affection and nodded.

"Just be back in 3 days, starting from tomorrow, and don't go too far, it's snake season, so be on your guard around bush & you don't wanna get lost. If you're not back by-" But I cut across him.

"Dad I'll be fine, how could I not be? I have my Night Fury with me." I insisted. Smiling at Toothless. He grunted in agreement, then dad said "Alright son, have fun, & stay safe. I'll see you in 3 days."

"Sure dad, I'll leave first thing at dawn in the morning." I reckoned. Stoick nodded, and went into the kitchen.

"Hey bud," I say to Toothless, "Can you please wake me just before dawn in the morning, if I don't have another nightmare that is, and oh, that reminds me! I gotta try Astrid's advice before I sleep tonight. And, speaking of Astrid, I might just go and see her tonight, one last time before I leave tomorrow."

Toothless nodded in agreement, as I went into the kitchen, and told the chief that I'll go and see Astrid now, and be back in 10 minutes or so. So we left out the front door, and went to Astrid's house. As we walked over there, it was a little difficult to see, but easier once I accustomed to the darkness of night, though Toothless could easily see, being a hunter at night, hence his species, '_Night_ Fury.'

As soon as we got there, I knocked on the front door thrice. And Astrid opened the door. "I had a feeling you'd come to see me tonight." She stated, then paused for a moment, and continued, "Let me guess, Stoick told you about your 3 day off holiday starting tomorrow, and you decided to come over here to be with me before you leave in the morning?" She announced. And of course, she was exactly right.

"Thank you for summing that up." I blurted. Astrid smiled & beckoned me and Toothless to come in. So we went in, and followed her upstairs into her room, where Stormfly was seemingly close to falling asleep, she grunted at the sound of us coming into her room, then croaked something at Toothless, who grunted back, seemingly as a greeting.

"Enjoyed the air parade then?" I asked nervously, not quite knowing what to say to start up a conversation.

As we both looked out her window, to watch the darkness, she answered, "Yeah, it was a bit of fun. Everyone seemed so impressed by our movements & formation, it all went so perfectly." She sighed. "Not even the nutts stuffed up!" She beamed.

I understood the 'nutts' as a reference to the twins Ruffnut & Tuffnut, for they usually find some way of being stupid & ruining things up.

"Yeah, it sure did go perfectly, and yeah, the nutts behaved well." I agreed. Then Astrid and I looked at each other, then we both decided for some odd reason for both of us to lay down on the floor, which was surprising comfortable, staring at the ceiling. Toothless lay his head down on me and warbled softly.

"Don't go to sleep bud, we'll just stay here for a bit longer, then head back home." I pondered to him. He then crooned.

"Well Astrid," I began, starting to sound a bit sad, "I hope you have a great time whil-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, she kissed me. I heard Toothless snort in the background. After about 2 minutes, or what seemed like several years of bliss, she & I stopped.

"While you are away." She finished for me. "I will try Hiccup." She beamed. "Toothless, look after him for me? Make sure he doesn't do anything clumsy, though, you being Hiccup that will be hard to avoid" She joked.

Toothless's nodded and nudged us, then his ears drooped slightly, as he looked like he was getting sleepy.

"Yeah, I hope you have a good time too." I said to Astrid. "Enjoy yourself, and just relax." She smiled. "You too," she said. "We gotta go now, or Toothless the sleepy, won't be able to make it home." I laughed. Toothless gave me an embarrassed look.

So we all walked down to the front door again. This time, as we arrived at the front door, I kissed Astrid good-bye, and enjoyed the last one kiss for 3 days. "Oh and by the way Hiccup, don't forget to try and think or focus on something before you sleep. Try and avoid those stupid nightmares of yours." She reminded me after our last kiss.

"We'll do Astrid. Good-bye." I responded.

"Cya." She called out as we walked off.

Five minutes later we arrived back at home, I could hear my dad sound asleep, snoring loudly through his door, so me and Toothless treaded carefully and quietly upstairs into my room.

"Alright bud. We wake up at first light, and leave just after sunrise. I can't be bothered packing our things up now. I'll do it in the morning." I yawned. He nodded to me & smiled toothlessly.

"Now, what to think about before I sleep…" I wondered. Just as I sat down on my bed, then I heard Toothless suddenly starting to make some weird scratching noises on the floor. "Careful bud, don't be too loud or you'll wake my dad." I warned cautiously. He whimpered quietly, and motioned me to come over to him. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

I got out of bed, and took a candle from my desk into my hand & moved over to him to see what he was doing. And stood over him. He warbled happily, looking at the floor. So, I took a look at the floor, and I nearly fainted in amazement of what I was seeing, I noticed that he had scraped a drawing with his claws of my face off his memory.

"Wow," I exclaim, amazed. "Toothless, that's your best drawing, in fact it's your only drawing I've seen!" I burst out.

He nudged me affectionately, saying 'thank you', then he growled slightly, looking at me then picture, then back at me again.

"What?" I ask. Then it hit me. I knew what he was thinking.

"Oh you're right, it's not the only one, and you're thinking about that one you drew in the ground with a tree, after I drew your face in the dirt with a stick that time in the cove." I chortled.

Toothless nodded. "But this one is far better." I said. "Thank you bud for drawing it."

He smiled, then rubbed his tail against me, then curled around on the floor to sleep.

I did the same, except I went into bed. And I thought about the drawing that Toothless just drew, and that time in the cove when we first started to trust each other. I kept on thinking about that, then I let sleep come to me.

The next thing I knew, was I getting smothered by saliva from a large tongue which was licking my face to wake me up.

"Argh, ugh, ok ok I am up!" I gasped, almost spitting out saliva out of my mouth that wasn't my own. "You gotta stop soaking with that stuff bud! Just try pushing me with your paws instead of drenching me!" I groaned.

Toothless chuckled, and motioned me to the bags.

"Ahh, time to go is it?" I looked out the window, and saw the beginnings of the dawn light appearing. "Good timing bud." I speculated. "Thanks for waking me up, oh yeah, I suddenly remembered, no night mares!" "Excellent!" I cheered in joy.

"Now, let's get our stuff." I said quietly, I didn't want to wake my dad.

It took me about 5 minutes to get all the stuff assembled into bags, which I placed on Toothless. "I hope these won't be too heavy for you." I told him cautiously.

He snorted at me, as if saying, I am a Night Fury Dragon, of course I can handle a few bags you silly human!

"Alright alright, let me just check the list." I began. I looked at the list.

Food & Water – check

Emergency tail for Toothless – check

Spare clothes – check

"Breakfast before we leave," I said, seeing that as the last item on the list. "Let's have breakfast downstairs, shall we? Then we'll go? I asked Toothless.

He nodded in agreement. Downstairs, dad wasn't there. I knew he was still asleep, as I could just hear him snoring. As we went down the stairs quietly, I saw a piece of parchment next to 2 bowls, 1 of which had about 10 fish in it, the other had a half roasted fish, though it was cold.

"Dad must have done this for us sometime during the night!" I said happily, as Toothless began devouring his fish. As I warmed my fish with the fire, and roasted it a bit more & started eating, I read Stoick's letter.

_Dear Hiccup_

_I hope you have a wonderful time with Toothless. Enjoy your free 3 days of freedom from the village. I'll be waiting for you when you get back, you must tell me how your short vacation went!_

_I left these fish out for Toothless and the half roasted one for you so you could have breakfast before you left._

_PS: Make sure you see Astrid first when you get back, I am sure she'll be missing you a lot._

_Bye son, enjoy._

"Bye dad." I said to the house. Even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I just said it anyway.

"Okay buddy, let's get going!" I announced excitedly. Toothless crooned happily, as he finished his fishes about the same time I finished mine.

We walked out the door, shut it. And then I observed the beautiful sunrise, something hit me inside my head.

"Now where? I dunno where to go…" I said. I hadn't actually planned on a destination. I don't know where to go, where can't we go? No boundaries, no limits, maybe Toothless can choose.

Toothless gave me an I-cannot-believe-you-didn't-plan-where-to-go look. Then, he motioned me towards his saddle. "Oh shut up, you useless reptile, it just never occurred to me, ok?" I conceded, "good idea though, you choose where we go." I continued, as I hoped onto his back.

He agreed of course. So we took off to the skies. Taking in the endless beautiful scenery of the surrounds.

"So, where are we going bud?" I asked him. But he gave me a you're-doing-it-again look. He didn't answer my question though, well, how could he answer? Stop being so such an idiot! I thought to myself. I laughed. Toothless then turned his head at looked at me, clearly confused.

"Oh, I was just laughing at such a stupid question I asked, you can't exactly answer, well you can. But you know full well that I won't understand your response, sorry. First case on the holiday so far of Hiccup the stupid." I chuckled.

Toothless warbled and slapped me with one of his ears. "Ow." I laughed again. "You know," deciding to change the subject, "Berk is a fairly large island, we could go to the cove, where we first met & started to trust each other. Or some island close by, you decide." I called to him.

Toothless looked around Berk, and out towards the open sea, he flew around Berk, then we flew over the cove, which I noticed as our cove instantly, and we kept on flying until we reach the completely opposite side of Berk to the village.

"Oh look down there bud." I pointed in a certain direction. "I see another cove, it looks similar to the one that we used to train in, but bigger, and much more isolated unlike our last one. And, I don't think anyone knows about it, it's too far away." "Shall we try this place?" I asked.

He nods his head. And flew down there. Landing swiftly on the ground.

"Seems very isolated indeed." I claimed "but nice though, this is gonna be fun bud, just the two of us!" I boasted. As I begun to survey the cove, Toothless did the same, checking every corner, every bush, for traps, & signs of danger. Once I had completed my survey, I looked at the lake.

"I wonder if this water is fresh." I uttered, as I walked down to the lake in the middle and tried drinking it.

Toothless drank from it too, making ripples going across the surface of the water, before the ripples, it was completely still, as if it had never moved, and it was fresh. "Excellent. Now we have a constant source of fresh water." I exclaimed. "Hey bud, let me get all the bags and put them in that little cave, just in case it rains."

He nodded, as he lay down to rest for a bit, after a bit of flying.

"Hey bud, take as much rest as you want. We have 3 days now. Rest & relax." I assured. Toothless warbled happily, but kept one eye on me. "Don't worry bud, I'll call you if I need you."

He still kept one eye open, and it seemed permanently fixated on me. I sighed, then took the bags over to the cave. I placed the bags there. Then as I walking back to Toothless, the bush right next to me made a noise, like there was something there.

I stopped, frozen where I stood. Scared. For all I know, it could have been an angry Terrible Terror dragon camouflaged with its green skin. But this movement was quick, and very large. As the whole bush moved.

I leaned in to the green bush slightly, to try to get a better look-

"AAAAHHHHHHH." I yelled in pain. As a humongous snake leaped out of the bushes so fast, I barely saw it, it grabbed onto my real leg, and bit right through the skin & clothing.

Toothless was there in an instant, having heard my scream. The pain was excruciating, as I was shouting in pain the whole time. He came right up to me and saw the snake still clinging to my leg.

He grabbed the snake with his teeth, but it couldn't be pulled off. He was about to fire at the snake, then snake then suddenly let go, backed off, I screamed again as it released me, with blood pouring out of my leg. Then it leapt towards my face.

I heard Toothless scream in his dragonese language, as he leapt incredibly fast directly in front of me, but I abit too high, knocking me over, and taking the full force of the 10 metre long snake bite.

"TOOTHLESS, NOOO!" I bellowed, I tried to run after him and the snake, limping with blood trickling out of my leg, the pain was too agonising to run, and I fell over. Toothless had saved my life, again.

The snake had bitten Toothless's foot. He was giving a piercing cry of pain. As he then managed to throw the huge snake off his foot with such force, that the snake landed several feet away. But, it was not done with Toothless yet.

Toothless and I were both in serious pain. And neither of us had much mobility. The snake hissed at Toothless, I managed to crawl over to close to him. And I pulled out my dagger knife. I just managed to stand up.

The snake reared threateningly, hissing continuously, then, it pounced & leapt straight for Toothless's neck, a strike from that snake would kill him if it got his neck, Toothless was just about to fire at it, but Toothless was too late.

"NOOOOO!" I screeched, as I ran in front of Toothless so fast, I jumped between him and the pouncing snake. I sliced the snakes head off with my dagger just before it reached my friend, and I crashed into the ground. I then howled in pain as my leg hit the ground again.

Luckily, we both made it through with our lives intact. Toothless looked like he was in shock, after what I did for him, I was almost in shock too for the same reason, but the pain made itself known in my leg. As it did to Toothless. We both lay there for a minute or two.

"Ahhh, it hurts." I yelped, as I got back up & started limping towards Toothless, who in which came right up to me. He was limping too, the huge snake bitten his foot before I killed it.

"Bud, you are badly hurt too, here, come with me to the water. We'll need to apply pressure to our wounds to stop the blood, and the water with ease our pain." I whimpered. As did Toothless.

"Come here." I said, and we both put our feet & legs into the water. Instantly, my leg throbbed in pain, but the pain subdued over time, as I kept my hand pressed on the wound and I guess the same thing is happening to Toothless, as he whined in pain then slowly stopped, for he too, used to paw to pressurise the wound.

"Don't worry bud, that snake, was a green berk snake, it's not poisonous. It's very rare, and this is first time I've seen one, I remember Fishlegs telling me about it, and my dad warning me it's snake season. It doesn't grow much bigger" I recalled, trying to remember what Fishlegs told me all those years ago. "But it's very powerful, and has very sharp teeth. Therefore, it has no fear" I explained.

"It bites to kill its prey with its teeth." Toothless looked worriedly at me. "No poison, it's non-toxic." I reassured. "I am certain, we'll be fine bud. Here let's have a drink of water." I urged.

Just as me and Toothless turned our heads to look at the water to have a drink, for we were looking at each other for the whole previous time, I got the second biggest shock of my life, and it seemed that Toothless got an enormous shock too, as we both stared at what we saw in front of us in the water.

We both passed out in shock moments later.

**End of Chapter 3: Departure.**

**I know I left you on a cliff-hanger, but the wait I hope, will be worth it. Please leave some reviews sometime. I haven't had any yet.**

**Any feedback would be appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading my longest chapter yet :)**


	4. Communication

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Told from Toothless's POV.**

**Chapter 4: Communication**

As Hiccup suggested, we both pressurised our wounds with our paws, well, Hiccup used his hand. Then he told me about the snake, snakes of which, I had never been so scared of before. For they looked so much like an eel, which was why I was nervous, for eels are toxic to dragons.

Luckily though, Hiccup reassured me that this snake was not poisonous, I was so relieved at that.

Then Hiccup said something about drinking from the water, as we both looked down at the water, to have a drink, we saw something that made us both pass out in shock.

"Just as well you both passed out at the same time." Said a loud deep voice.

I stirred. And opened my eyes, all I could see, was white. Nothing but white. I couldn't feel anything either. It was like, I was just, _there_, nowhere & everywhere at the same time.

"NO, I CAN"T BE DEAD, WHERE"S HICCUP?" I yelped. Suddenly I got to my feet, and began scanning the surrounds, however, all I could see was white, and nothing else, therefore it was pointless.

"Calm Toothless, you and Hiccup are both alive, just look at your right." The deep voice boomed around me.

I looked to my right. There was nothing, then I looked down, and saw my closest friend lying down next to me.

"HICCUP!" I said loudly. I nudged him, but he didn't stir.

"Hiccup, please wake up." I said. And I kept nudging him, then he stirred, and opened his eyes, and saw me.

"TOOTHLESS? I heard you say my name" he exclaimed, surprised, as he got up as fast as he could. And hugged me. Before either of us could talk, the deep voice said;

"Now that you are both here & awake, let me show myself & talk to you. Know that, while you are both here, you can both understand each other, all languages form universally into one in this place" The deep voice stated boldly.

Then, as me and Hiccup stared at a figure walking towards us from the distance. He got bigger, and bigger. When he got up close, he stopped. He was at least 5 times the size of Stoick, and his was clutching a hammer in his right hand which clearly had a lightning strike on it.

"Thor?" I and Hiccup both said in amazement.

"Yes, I am the god Thor, I was sent by Odin to speak to the two of you after you both passed out in that cove." He smiled.

"Before you ask again, neither of you are dead. And you are both healed completely from your wounds."

"I will be sending you back to your realm in no time, for time & space has been paused there whilst I speak to the two of you." He said clearly.

"Now, I want to ask Toothless first, as I was watching the whole event with the snake. Why did you sacrifice yourself for Hiccup, when you leapt in front of the pouncing snake?" Thor asked me.

Take a wild guess I thought. "I did it because, I love him, he is my closest friend, he has always tried to be there for me and on the other hand, we have risked our lives to stay together, and we both have similarities." I continued on.

"He was the outcast of his tribe, and treated poorly his whole life. Even though I wasn't mistreated, I never, ever, had a friend, or someone I could talk to, I wanted to talk, & I wanted to play with other dragons, but I never could, because they all feared that I would kill them if I didn't get my way." I answered truthfully.

"We trust each other with our lives." I added. I saw tears coming down Hiccups eyes, as he came over to my side and we hugged each other.

"I would lay down my life for him, as I am sure he would for me," Hiccup nodded & smiled broadly." "We are best friends, we have helped each other do many things."

"Now Hiccup, I ask you the same ques-" Thor started, but Hiccup stopped him.

"Sorry for interrupting you Thor, but the answer will be pretty much exactly the same as my buddies here." Hiccup said, slightly annoyed. Of course it would be the same.

"Very well then." Thor boomed.

"Your two new bonds are now complete."

Me and Hiccup looked at each other, and had no idea what to say, so we both looked back at Thor.

"Because you both have risked your lives to save each other's, you have made two new bonds form between both of you. Just before you both passed out, you looked at the water, and you both saw, that the blood that coming out of your wounds, was going into the water, and flowing directly into each other's wound."

"This means that, whenever one of you, or even both are you are injured, the blood in your body will be used to heal the other being as well as yourself at the same time. However, if one of you is injured, the uninjured one can focus will his mind to help heal the wounds."

Thor continued, "That is what was happening in the water when you both passed out from shock of seeing each other's blood travelling into another's body."

"This new bond, has also set another in place." He smiled, "one that you will both, I am sure, will enjoy." He finished, with a wide smile.

He said "I don't have time to explain more, there is too much to do." "There is one more special bond that can be achieved. But you both have to work for it, & you both have to want it to then find out what it is." "I am sure I'll see you two again sometime."

"Enjoy your new bonds!" "And work towards new ones!" he said gracefully. As he started walking away.

"Wait, what?" we both said, confused. I wanted to yell back out to him.

Before we could say anything, I was blinded by light, I closed my eyes, and then I could feel myself again. It was nearly dark, as I opened my eyes, we were back at the cove. I noticed Hiccup lying down next to the water as I was.

"Hiccup!" I roared. As I got to my feet. Wait, my feet? I _was_ injured from the snake on my foot and bleeding. Oh wait, Thor said our wounds were fully healed. Excellent I thought, thank you Thor. No wait, he said we healed ourselves didn't we, I healed Hiccup, and he healed me.

At that thought, I ran over to Hiccup, just as I got there, he got up.

"Hey Toothless," he said patting me on the head, I purred to him.

Hey Hiccup, I said in thought.

Hiccup suddenly spun on the spot, turning around. "Who said that?" he burst out to the surroundings.

I didn't hear anything, I thought to myself. My ears are too sensitive, I would have heard anything that wasn't your or my own voice, or perhaps you're going mad.

Hiccup then froze where he stood, then slowly turned to me. I put a very worried look on my face.

What is it Hiccup I thought. Hiccup then looked directly into my eyes with disbelief. As if I had just grown an extra wing.

"Did you just say in your mind, what is it Hiccup?" he asked me, his face had gone white.

I nodded slowly, can you understand me Hiccup, I am not actually talking, this is _thinking._

"Yes, I can understand your thoughts." He marvelled. "This is excellent!" he cheered. "We can FINALLY communicate properly!" I couldn't believe it, all because of that snake, we could now talk.

Indeed, this is awesome my friend. It's about time too, I was really starting to get agitated when you would ask me all those questions like, how are you, where have you been, what have you been doing. Knowing full well I could not answer.

"Oh, sorry Toothless. I was just trying to be talkative." he said guiltily.

I nudged him then thought, well, you can be talkative all you like now!

"Yeah!" He trilled.

"I wonder if I can thought speak to you." "Save me from talking the whole time." He suggested.

Ok, give it a try I said in my mind.

Hiccup concentrated hard by the looks of it, then I heard words sound in my head, but I could not see his mouth moving, hey you useless reptile, this is hiccup trying to think speak to you. Ahh yes its working, call me a useless reptile again, and I'll throw you into the water. I replied in my head. "Haha, Excellent!" Hiccup wailed, "I prefer speaking rather than thinking to you actually, but at times, I'll think speak to you."

**(START AUTHOR INPUT)-**

**Please read: Hey guys, sorry to interject just here, but from now on, quotation marks will ONLY be used when Hiccup & other characters are actually speaking & making sound.**

**Quotation marks will NOT be used when Hiccup & Toothless are thought speaking to each other. I also will start using words like said & replied when they are thinking speaking. For example:**

**"Hey Toothless, how are you?" I said (That is actual speech).**

**Hey Toothless, how are you? I said – OR – Hey Toothless, I said to him in thought (That is thought speaking).**

**(END AUTHOR INPUT)-**

It's starting to get dark now. Should we start dinner? I asked Hiccup. Yeah sure he responded through thought. I thought you said that you didn't want to speak through thought I questioned him.

Yeah, but it has its advantages, I am just too tired. He finished. I'll bring you the fish, I offered. Thanks buddy he said.

I walked over to the cave, and opened one of the bags with my paws and grabbed half the fish in the bag, and brought them over to Hiccup. Hiccup had already got some wood from nearby and plucked it all together. I then sent a small fireball into the wood, starting up a fire.

"Thanks Toothless." He acknowledged. You're welcome Hiccup I affirmed. Hiccup got up, found a stick nearby, and speared it into a fish. Then held it over the crackling fire, the fish sizzling with red hot heat.

"You know bud, I really am sorry that I took off your tailfin when I shot you down, taking away your fli-" I cut across him.

Hiccup, I am so glad that you _did shoot me down in the first place_. Think about it Hiccup. If you hadn't have shot me down. Everything would still have been the same. The Red Death would still be here, forcing us to find food for it. I would still be attacking Berk, and you would still be a nobody.

Now look at yourself, look at what you've done, you shot the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself down out of the sky, formed a bond with him so powerful that we are now inseparable, we conquered the Red Death & in doing that brought peace and prosperity to us and Berk. So don't even think of apologising. I would happily trade another tail fin – I waved my tail in his face, though I didn't even look at my tail – for our friendship.

There was a silence between us, I am sure Hiccup was touched at what I said.

"You know I love you buddy, you are my first & best friend." He said tearfully. I never knew humans could be so tearful, they have such strong emotions.

Come here Hiccup I said. He got up slowly and walked over to me, leaving his fish behind. Hey don't forget your fish I reminded him, how could you forget such a delicious meal like that? I said. He chuckled. I lay down in front of the fire, and Hiccup went back, got the fish and came over to me.

Now, sit against me. I commanded. He did so, and held his fish over the fire for a bit longer. Then when he thought it was ready, he started eating it.

Mmm, tastes so much better when it's been cooked from Night Fury fire. He said to me in my head. I chuckled this time.

What did you think of our visit to the heavens? I asked him.

Oh it was amazing, though it was so bright, I could barely see. Thor seemed very nice. My dad always said Thor was a prickly god who had a temper, obviously he was wrong. Thor is quite nice. Hiccup described.

Yeah. I agreed. Hey, why don't we do some flying tomorrow, I think I'll find it awesome now that we speak to each other in flight. I paused for a moment, noticing something, hang on a second, I said, nerves going through my body and tail.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

I brought my tail forward, and I nearly passed out in shock again. My prosthetic tail was gone, and replaced by a new cutting edge black fin, mirroring my other fin.

LOOK! I yelled in my head. I showed my tail to Hiccup, a wide smile spread quickly on his face. "Fantastic! You can now fly properly & on your own!" he cheered for me. Jumping up and down.

"What in Thors name?" Hiccup suddenly stopped jumping, and sat on the ground and looked at his legs. WHOA, I said, your LEG & FOOT have grown back! I declared in my head.

Hiccup started at new foot in amazement. "I can't believe it, I didn't even notice till now, I wonder what happened to the metal leg? Oh well, who cares now. Thor said that are wounds were healed, he must have meant ALL wounds!" Hiccup praised, walking a bit further away from me to examine his new leg with the light of the fire.

"Well Toothless, I won't be able to control your flight any more, you are gonna have to guide me around now." He said. My ears drooped slightly, I liked having him control me.

No, I am going to fly around and then throw you off my back. I joked. By the way, the saddle, you can still use the saddle right? I questioned him.

"Of course! How am I supposed to hang on without a saddle? He asked me in speech. Before I could answer, for which I couldn't even think of an answer anyway, he said, "Well, I could hold on to your ears." At the thought of that, I whimpered slightly.

Oh, no I need my ears. I said. "Oh really, you'd don't say?" he laughed. Silly reptile he said telepathically.

That's it. I responded.

I bounded over to Hiccup quickly, but before I could tackle him to the ground, he started running away from me.

I chased him around and around the lake in the middle. I could have easily caught him, but I decided to pretend that I was going slower today due to tiredness which of course wasn't true.

I thought you were fast Toothless. He said. And that spiked it. I ran right up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Ah, fine, you win." He smiled. I then I licked him.

"Agh toothless, stop, ew yuck," he exclaimed. But I didn't stop.

Ok that's it, said to me in thought. Hiccup was so fast, as he moved his arm right beneath my chin, and scratched.

I immediately fell on top him, for that is one of the most blissful spots to be scratched as it makes dragons fall asleep. My head was now on Hiccups chest. And I couldn't move.

"Hah, I win." I heard Hiccups last words before I fell into deep sleep.

**End of Chapter 4: Communication.**

**I must admit, it was about time they could talk to each-other.**

**Please leave some reviews.**

**I will try to upload new chapters at least once every 2 days. But don't count on it. So far I've been uploading them once a day, but I will try to keep to 1 every 2 days.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	5. Life Span

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**PLEASE READ BELOW**

**Hey guys, just before you start reading, ****please read whats written below first****.**

**I have decided, that from now on (previous chapters will ****NOT**** be edited) whenever future chapters are told from Hiccups Perspective POV, whenever Toothless speaks to Hiccup through his mind, it will be represented in italics (****_slanted writing, like this_****). ****I hope this helps readers!**

**Told from Hiccups perspective POV.**

**Chapter 5: Life Span**

"Hah, I win!" I exclaimed happily, as Toothless just began to start snoring loudly on my lap. I might as well get some rest too, tomorrow is day 2 of my 3 free days. I lay there for a few minutes, before sleep took over.

"Toothless, how long do dragons live for?" I asked him politely.

_Most dragons live for about 100 – 150 years, however, Night Furies live for about 190 – 240 years. I am 32 years old. How old are you?_ He questioned.

I ignored that question & asked another, "Do you know how long humans live for?" I asked, sadness suddenly taking hold of me.

_Uhh, no I don't know, but I am guessing about the same as Night Furies? Seeing as humans are intelligent like us._ He responded truthfully. Suddenly, Toothless looked at the ground nervously, as a sudden thought struck him like lightning. _Why, how long do humans live for?_ He asked me, sounding terrified at a thought and looking straight at me.

"Well, before answering Toothless, I want to say, that my life so far has been fantastic thanks to you. And I want you to enjoy your life after I am gone." Toothless whimpered at that being said, as I continued, "I am 13 years of age, and humans generally live for 75 years. Human's age very quickly compared to dragons, if you're 32, you've still got somewhere near 200 years left. Meanwhile, I only have 60."

_Noooo._ Toothless yelped. _How am I supposed to live without you? How am I supposed to fly without you? I have grown accustomed to having you on my back when I fly. You have been my first best friend. How can I continue living, knowing that you will pass away bef-_

"Toothless listen to me, you will live a long happy life without me for many years." I said sadly.

_NOO I REFUSE_ he yelped. I then saw many flashes of Lightning.

_Hiccup. Hiccup! HICCUP! __**WAKE UP!**_

"Whoa, wuz goinz on?" I screeched. As I bolted upright, seeing a massive jet black face staring right at me. With bright green eyes staring into my own.

_You were yelling your head off_ Toothless said. _You kept shouting, noo, I want to live with you together forever._ Toothless looked worriedly at me, as there must have been something on his mind.

"It was nothing. Just a dream." I lied easily.

_I beg to differ, I would normally try and force this outta you, but, I really wanna go flying, we'll talk about this later. Come on, let's have a fly._ Toothless insisted.

Alright alright, a quick fly, then some breakfast. I acknowledged.

I nearly forgot that he had his new tail fin now, at least he can fly on his own now, I thought.

"You ready?" I asked, half yawning.

_As ready as I ever be, this fly will wake you up a bit more._ He answered.

"Okay Toothless, let's see how this goes. Your first real flight since I shot you out of the sky!" I cheered. Toothless licked his lips in excitement. And took off.

Whoa, I thought. This certainly is different, I admitted. As we climbed towards the skies. Then levelled out and flew straight and true.

_Yeah, feels strange not having you control me_, Toothless acknowledged.

"Let's do a dive, and skim across the water bud" I said.

Toothless obeyed. Flying up quite high, then began diving down.

It was an incredible feeling. As Toothless's dark, black wings pierced & cut through the air like a knife. As the familiar sound of a Night Fury diving came to my ears.

I was half expecting to hear the sound of people yelling "NIGHT FURY, GET DOWN!" It was the only thing that we could do to avoid the Night Furies deadly blasts, was warning others.

But of course, there wasn't any one shouting that. As Toothless climbed back up into the air, I could just see the village of Berk. It looked at it always did. Beautiful as well as peaceful.

"Ahhh Toothless." I said. "I wish we could stay up here forever, I feel as if I belong in the sky with you."

Toothless nodded & said, _yeah I wish that as well. I love the feeling too._

"Hey bud, let's get some fish for breakfast, then, I have something to discuss with you." I said honestly. Come to think of it, there are so many things I wanted to talk to Toothless about. I barely knew anything about him. His family, where he comes from, other Night Furies & his past. So I make a mental note to ask all those sorts of questions.

_Hold on then Hiccup_, he said to me. As Toothless turned sharply.

I had to hold onto the saddle pretty tight to avoid falling off.

A few seconds passed till we landed in pretty much the same spot that we took off from, the lush green cove. I quickly went over to the cave, and brought the rest of the fish over to Toothless.

I tipped out the content of the bag, as all the fish went all over the place.

"We'll have to get some more fish later today bud." "Otherwise we'll have nothing to eat tomorrow." I said.

_Sure thing Hiccup_, he answered. As he blew a fireball into a stack of wood that he must have got earlier when I was asleep.

He then of course began devouring his fish yet again, as I held my fish over the fire to let it cook. So many things were going through my mind all at the same time, such as, how will Toothless cope when I pass? I am sure he'll live far longer than a human life span. How old is he? What was his past life like? Has he ever seen another Night Fury? And, why didn't he kill me after I released him when I first captured him? All these thoughts, have to have answers.

I sighed. And then noticed my fish was seemingly ready.

It was only a small fish, and I wasn't particularly hungry anyway. So I ate it up quickly. Once again, Toothless had timed it perfectly, as we both finished our breakfast at the same time.

"Ok Toothless, we need to talk. There are so many things that I want to ask you. But those will have to wait till later. I have a few big questions to ask, and I want you to answer them truthfully, please?" I asked very politely.

He nodded, & said to me, _of course. Go ahead._

"Okay, now. How many years do Night Furies live for, and how old are you?" I decided to put two questions into one, make it easier instead of asking too many.

_Night Furies live for about 190 – 240 years. I am 32 years old._

"Wow, exactly the same as my dream." I said honestly. This isn't gonna be good. I thought to myself. Even so, I needed to talk to him, so I asked him another question from my dream.

"Do you know how long humans live for?" I just thought that I'd change that question a bit, "I'd like a yes or no answer, if you know, say yes, if you don't, say no." I said nervously.

Toothless looked directly into my eyes and said, _no, I have no idea Hiccup. But I think I can see where this is going. You are going to outlive me aren't you?_ He asked sadly.

I was surprised by this, I thought he'd think the opposite, because the opposite is what's true.

"No Toothless, you are going to outlive me. By far, I am 13 years old. And a typical human life span is about 75 years. If you're 32, then you have around 200 years to g-"

_NO._ Toothless interrupted me. I knew this was coming, I said to myself. _NO_ he said again. _How am I supposed-?_

I interrupted him this time. "Look buddy, I had a dream exactly the same as this last night, _exactly like this_," I knew he'd be like this. "I just want you to live on without me, enjoy your life while yo-"

_STOP._ He interrupted me again. _Hiccup, don't you remember our meeting with Thor? He said that there was another bond we can achieve, if we both want it hard enough, especially you._

I paused for a moment, trying to remember what Thor said.

_I remember what he said. I have an excellent memory_. Toothless exclaimed. He then closed his eyes, and said the following: _There is one more special bond that can be achieved. But you both have to work for it, & you both have to want it to then find out what it is._

Toothless then added: _Enjoy your new bonds, and work towards new ones._ Toothless finished and opened his eyes.

I had no idea of what to say, or to think.

Eventually, I thought of something, and said, "But, how do you know that bond could be an age bond? I mean, even if it was true, would that mean that I didn't age? Or mean that I would age at the same speed you are?

Evidently, Toothless had no answers.

_Well,_ Toothless said, _if you could live as long as me, I mean, you won't exactly be immortal or anything, but you'd age as a Night Fury. If you could, would you?_ Toothless asked, sounding a bit scared, but eager at the same time for an answer.

I considered this. Living for 200 years, that's a long time. But, it'd be hard for Toothless to cope without me, and I wouldn't want him to suffer, if I was in his position, I'd want me to as well.

"Yes, I would buddy. I wouldn't want you suffe-"

Before I could even finish my answer, Toothless sprinted towards me, and hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back. "Calm Toothless," I said, scratching him while he purred. "I'd live with you. But, how can I form the bond to live as long as you?" I asked, smiling.

_I don't know_, he answered. _All Thor said, was to work towards new bonds, and that we both have to want it. But we both do now want it don't we?_ He asked.

"Oh yes, it's just what do we do now?" I asked.

Suddenly, storm clouds formed extremely quickly above us, with lightning flashing several times among the clouds.

"I bet that Thor is going to send a bolt of lightning onto us or something." I said nervously.

And sure enough, lightning struck the ground around us, forming a perfect circle of bright white light around us both. Then, another lightning bolt came directly from the sky, and struck the ground directly in between the 2 of us. Then, the bolt then split into two, and struck Toothless, & me on the head once for a split second. I felt nothing though, no pain or discomfort as the lightning struck me. Nor did Toothless, for neither of us flinched.

Then, a second later, the lightning disappeared, and the clouds above us dissipated quickly, and let the suns light break through and stream its rays onto us.

_Well, that was dramatic_, Toothless murmured to me. "Yeah, I bet that was Thor. I bet it's true now. I will now live as an aging Night Fury, though of course, I won't actually be a dragon." I chuckled.

Toothless roared at the skies. Then looked at me and smiled.

"What did you roar?" I questioned.

_I yelled thank you Thor to the sky,_ he answered simply. I then thought I should do the same.

"Thank you Thor, till we meet again." I said loudly whilst staring out towards the sky. Must be about nearing the evening now, for the sun was edging to the side of the cove.

"Now Toothless, let's do some more flying. Oh, and we gotta get some more fish, otherwise we'll have no food for tonight & tomorrow, and then," I paused for a moment, "It's discussion time! I want to ask you heaps of questions, and have a wonderful time with my best friend!" I exclaimed happily.

_Absolutely Hiccup, let's have some fun in the air, then, as you put it, its discussion time!_ Toothless warbled excitedly.

As I got on Toothless's back, I could barely keep my excitement at bay. I so wanted to ask him stuff, as he did too.

But nonetheless, I waited patiently. As did Toothless, as we took off together, and headed for the skies as we soared into the air of the evening, as the night ahead of us, would be full of questions and fish.

**End of Chapter 5: Life Span**

**Please leave some reviews, feel free to Favourite/Follow the story.**

**I will try to upload new chapters at least once every 2 days. So far I've been uploading them once a day, but I will try to keep to 1 every 2 days.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. A Sad Past

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**This chapter is told from BOTH Hiccups & Toothless's Perspectives. **

**THIS CHAPTER ****STARTS OFF FROM TOOTHLESS's PERSPECTIVE POINT OF VIEW.**

**Chapter 6: A Sad Past**

As I flew around the island, searching for fish from the sky with my bright green eyes, scanning the water for my favourite meal, with Hiccup on my back, I thought about all the questions that Hiccup had for me whilst scanning the sea. He must have so many, for I know almost everything about him, and him knowing not much about me. My past life, my family and my promises.

As I was away with my thoughts, something in the water flashed back at me from a distance. A large silverly flash it was.

_I found a school of fish, get the basket ready. _I requested of Hiccup.

Okay it's ready. He replied back to me through thought. I then dove straight down close to the fish, and fired a blast of Night Fury fire directly into the middle of the school of salmon. Immediately, the majority of the fish were paralysed by the fire impacting the water, and got splashed out of the water by the force of it.

Hiccup caught at least 30 thirty fish in the large basket, enough for tonight & our last day off tomorrow. "Okay bud, that's enough, let's head back, I am starting to get cold." He said honestly, whilst I could just tell he was shivering slightly on my back as well.

_On my way. _I replied quickly. I didn't want first and best friend to get cold. As I climbed into the beautiful evening sky once more, and saw the sun setting.

_Hey Hiccup my friend, check out that beautiful sunset. _I said to him, looking out over the water to see it the sun setting into it. Beautiful it was. Unlike my terrible past.

"Yeah buddy, it's amazing. It's just so beautiful. Reminds me of Astrid, her lovely long blonde hair-" he stopped. Blushing. His face gone red with embarrassment.

I laughed loudly. _It's ok Hiccup haha. She's very good looking for a Viking female! _I smirked.

"Oh shut it!" he said, laughing too. I winked at him. Smiling.

"What about you buddy, do you have a crush or anyone you like?" he asked me nicely.

_Hiccup that is a good question. Yes, I do a little. But it's hard to explain. I'll tell you more later, let's just get back & eat. Then, I'll show you everything. _I said truthfully. Hiccup must be wondering so much now. He watched me curiously, then looked around us.

I am going to have no choice, I am gonna have to show him, it's too much to explain. I'll show him, all the way from my birth, up to when he woke up in his bed on Berk, after we defeated the Red Death.

**(START AUTHOR INPUT)**

**FROM NOW ON, THIS CHAPTER IS TOLD FROM HICCUPS PERSPECTIVE POINT OF VIEW.**

**(END AUTHOR INPUT)**

"Alright Toothless, let's eat first, then we'll talk." I mentioned to him. He smiled toothlessly and began chomping up his fish.

I roasted mine of course on the fire that Toothless made for us, which was cooking at a fast rate. This'll probably be one if not the freshest fish I've ever had before. We only just caught it like half an hour ago, I said to him through thought.

_You're welcome. Hope you enjoy it. _Toothless warbled at me. I smiled and began eating my fish.

10 minutes past and we both had finished our meals relatively quickly. But before I could ask him anything. Which I so wanted to. It appeared that Toothless would break the silence first.

Toothless broke the silence indeed first, and said, _Alright Hiccup, now, I want to tell you two things, the first being that, instead of telling you everything, I can show it to you. All you have to do is, stare at my eyes without blinking for 30 seconds, then, all my memories and past will flow from me and into you. You will probably lose consciousness whilst you are going through my past, you won't relive it or anything, and I have already sorted out what memories for you to see. So, you will be probably go unconscious for about 3 hours._

_Secondly, I will look into your eyes too for 30 seconds too, to allow the transition of memories, then, I won't lose consciousness or anything. I'll be fine, I'll watch over you and protect you if anything happens whilst you are out of it. It will be well into the night by the time you wake up. You are going to see the vast majority of my past. I promise you I won't fall asleep, I'll keep an eye on you at all times. As soon as you wake up though, we both will be probably pretty tired, so I recommend that you tell me once you're done that it's all good, and we both go to sleep and discuss it in the morning._ He finally finished. Excitement rushing through me.

_Is this okay? Do we have each other's permission to do this?_ He added & asked me politely, I could sense a touch of nervousness in his tone, even though his words came through my mind. I was extremely keen to see his past.

"Of course. Let's do it." I responded, excitedly. I have always wanted to know Toothless's thoughts & past, to know what it's like being a dragon.

_Ok then, we each look at each for 30 seconds, then you will lose consciousness, so I recommend you lie down, to avoid falling over._ He said. This seemed like a very good idea.

I did so, and Toothless came over to me, and stood over me, and stared directly into my eyes. As I did exactly the same.

The thirty seconds seemed to take forever. 15, 16, 17, as it kept going, I started feeling tired, as if my brain was getting heavy, must be because all of the memories going into storage in my mind.

27, 28 I could feel myself about to fall asleep, 29 30. As soon as the thirty seconds was up, everything went black as I fell into unconsciousness.

Straight after it went black, I could feel myself as a baby in an egg. I cracked out of it eventually, and tried to walk around, I noticed I had 4 legs, with paws, 2 wings either side of me. And a long tail. I also noticed that I was entirely metallic black in colour. I stumbled around, barely able to walk.

Then I saw the most beautiful face of an adult dragon, my mother. "Mum" I cried.

Mother looked exactly the same as me! But far bigger. I stumbled over to her, and she picked me up with her two front paws and said, "It's a boy! How beautiful he is." She exclaimed, now crying with joy.

Then I noticed an even larger dragon who looked exactly same as mother & me, but a bit bigger come up to me, and said "Son! At last. I am your dad!" he gestured to himself, "And this is mum," he gestured to the dragon holding me. "We're gonna look after you, we love you very much!" Then both said me.

I nestled my head in mum's arms. "Muma, Dadda" I murmured to them. "We're here son." They said lovingly, as they cradled me.

The scene dissolved & reformed, I was 5 years older. I had grown considerably. I had just learnt on how to fly, run, & shoot fire, the basics. "Hey son," Dad said, flying over to me, "the time has come to show you the where we live, you have been nestled in this pouch of a cave for long enough, and you've only ever been in here, you need to see the outside world." He said confidently. "Ok sure dad. Where's mum?" I asked, looking around for mum.

"She's out getting some fish for you. Come." He beckoned, gesturing me with his paw for me to follow him.

I followed my father, and I was about to exit the cave for the first time in my life, when Dad stopped me.

"Okay now, before you leave the cave with me," he started, stopping in front of what seemed to be a rock being used as a door, "You must know a few things. First, is that there are many other species of dragons other than just our species. There are too many to even document for us, the most common ones are the, well, we don't actually have names for the dragon species. But the humans in which we steal food from do-"

"Wait what? Why do we steal food? Isn't that wrong?" I asked, bewildered. "Yes, it is wrong, but we have no choice, we are enslaved by a massive dragon that forces us to go out and steal food for her, however, our species is not obligated to, we are commanded to supervise, and lead battles in which the other dragons fight to steal food." Dad replied.

"Who and why do dragons fight dad?" I asked.

"We have no choice, but dragons have to steal food from an animal species known as humans. Human Vikings. They are more intelligent animals then us, because they can build, invent and create things, but we are more powerful than them for the moment. We are known as a species called Night Furies to them. All we do, is destroy their inventions, and weapons that they create, we do not actually target the humans themselves, and we only destroy stuff like torches & catapults in their villages." He said. "It's what we do." He added.

"But why? What makes us go out and attack human villages? Surely we can gather enough foods for ourselves and the other dragons?" I asked, confused.

Dad sighed to me and answered, "Because we and all the dragons within a huge radius of this area are enslaved by an extremely rare type of dragon that invaded our home – this home – many hundreds of years ago, and now we are forced to bring it food whenever it calls."

"What does it look like?" I asked, now becoming scared.

Before Dad could answer, there was a deafening roar sounding from outside of the cave.

"DAD WHAT IS THAT?!" I yelled over the roar.

It seemed to last for about 5 minutes, then it stopped.

"That roar, is the signal that it's hungry. It sends that massive roar to let all the dragons know its hungry, when it's satisfied with food, it makes a loud snoring noise, once that loud snoring noise has sounded, you are safe. But until it sounds, you must bring back food." He assured.

The scene dissolved again, & reformed just as quickly, however, it was like an hour later.

I was flying, for the first time out of the cave. Dad having told me as much as he could about 'it,' about it being some massive Red dragon that was death if you got too close.

I had met with other dragons, they all seemed to respect me and almost fear me, and my parents. But, I don't have friends. I would give anything to have a friend. I am lonely. Dad told me that all dragons, apart from the beast that lives below the nest, look at Night Furies for protection and advice because we are quite powerful and intelligent. But none of them ever want to be friends, or just talk.

"Okay son. I've already told you how to fly, shoot fire, and how to command a dragon raid. Now watch." He commanded. "Yes dad." I replied nervously.

Dad left me and flew down towards the village, I saw him shoot some fire directly at a catapult, and it blasted to bits. He then circled around the village, and destroyed a Torch tower. After that, he proceeded and came up to me.

"See son? That's all we do. Destroy the big stuff." He said, with a touch of pride in his voice. I was about to dive down and have my own go, but Dad stopped me.

"No son, you are too young and fragile. I can't let you do this sort of thing, yet. Come on, let's escort the dragons back home." He said.

"How can we live like this? This is pointless, what does that beast contribute to the nest as we all risk our lives bringing her food?" I asked angrily.

"It doesn't contribute anything, as I said, it invaded our home. We shared our nest with the other dragons." He responded sadly.

"There is something you must know son. Even though the beast has invaded our home, all the other dragons consider it as a leader as well as part of the nest. You must always do what the beast asks, even if it asks you for something that you don't want to do. So, don't ever attack it. Because if you do, not only do you risk the chance of yourself being killed by the beast, but the other dragons might start fearing you as much as they fear the beast below." He finished.

"Sure dad, I understand." I promised. Though, I really didn't like the idea of living like this. How could I live for all my life doing practically nothing for myself? Putting all my effort into helping this beast, accomplish nothing.

As soon as we got back in the nest, mum was waiting for us.

"Hi mum." I said happily. She looked at me, as said "hey my son, here's some food."

She barfed up a pile of regurgitated fish as usual, but, just before I could eat any of it, there was a roar from below. Then, the cave door burst open, revealing a massive head of the beast.

"FEMALE FURY, YOU HAVE BROUGHT FAR TOO MUCH FOOD IN HERE FOR YOUR FAMILY, I NORMALLY WOULD ALLOW IT, BUT NOT THIS TIME. GIVE ME YOUR FOOD, OR I SHALL CONSUME YOU!" Its voice echoed all over the cave.

I gave a yell in fear & shock as I darted backwards. As did my father.

"NO, this is for my son. You shall NOT have it, go back to the depths you filth!" Mother screamed at the dragon, firing a small blast at its head.

The massive beast backed out of the way to dodge the blast, then bellowed in anger, and destroyed entrance of the cave with one quick movement of its armour plated head.

"You will regret that!" The beast roared quieter this time. And lunged its head right into the cave, grabbing mother with its teeth, and began dragging her out.

"NOOOO, LET HER GO! TAKE ME!" Dad screeched at the top of his voice. And flew forward towards the beast, but didn't attack, as he knew worse would happen if he did so.

"MUM, NOOO!" I bellowed. I disobeyed dad, and fired a massive blast right into the beasts head, however, instead of dodging it, something even worse happened.

The beast tiled its head upwards, so the blast that I fired, instead of hitting the beast, hit the writhing Night Fury in the head of the beast's mouth, it gave a shudder, and was still. The power of the blast forced the beast out of the cave. The beast gave an evil laugh, and then retreated out of the cave, and went back into the depths.

"NOO, MOTHERR!" I yelled, outraged at the beast & myself. "I am SO SORRY." I cried. As I flew out of the cave, I saw all the other dragons staring at me, looking at me in fear. All terrified of me.

The scene dissolved & reformed again, it was now about 10 years later. I was 15 years of age. I am currently living in a cave not far from the nest. I also living with my dad. My dad is aging quickly, and he will most likely pass soon.

I was now the leader of the Night Furies in the nest, with dad too old to now command, I had to command & supervise the raids. However, I still had never had a friend, all the other dragons seemed to dislike and even fear me, but they had to accept me on dragon raids. Fortunately, I had never been in the nest for 10 years, since mum was taken from us. So when the beast needs food, and we raid the villages, I escort, and travel to and from the nest, but never go inside. But, I feel that one day, I'll have to, I have to get that beast back for taking my mother, and forcing us to find food for it.

Through the 15 years of my life, I had never seen another Night Fury, other than myself, and my parents. This is something, I had never thought of, so I plucked up the courage, and asked my dad, who was resting in the cave that we have been staying in since we moved out of the nest, and where dad has been for the past 2 years, since he's weaker, he lives here now.

"Hey, Dad, can I ask you a question? It's not to do with mum, the beast or anything." I said, slightly nervous.

"Yes my boy. Go ahead-" he sneezed. As he finished talking. He has been sneezing frequently for the past few weeks.

"Well, it might have something to do with the beast." I added, but dad said nothing. So I continued, "All my life, I have never seen another Night Fury. Do they actually exist anywhere else besides here? I, mum and you are the only ones I've seen." I asked him.

"Ah lad, I have been waiting for this question for many years, and now you have finally asked it." He said. He seemed to have some sadness in him at these words.

"Before the beast took over the nest, many hundreds of years ago, the nest wasn't a nest of just dragons. It was a Night Fury nest, it had many Night Fury families, and all lived there in happiness & in peace." He began.

"Then, when the beast came, it killed the vast majority of Night Furies that lived there. We know that our family survived, and, we highly doubt that any other Night Furies did survive." He suddenly sneezed again, then continued, "Some Night Furies may have survived, but if they did, they certainly would never come back here. And, none of our family have ever gone beyond the human village of Berk, or the route in-between Dragon Island (the nest) & Berk. Sorry son, but I do not know if any other Night Furies exist." He finished sadly.

I was expecting to hear something like this from Dad. I am sure he is right. But I will make a promise to him, and do my best to stick to it.

"One day Dad, I promise you. That I will leave these borders, and travel to other places, and find another Night Fury. I promise you. I am the last member of our family, and I will continue our line one day. And, I also promise you, that I will not rest until vengeance is brought upon that beast that destroyed our race. " I said sadly as well as proudly.

Dad looked at me weakly, coughed, which seemed to be painful to him, and smiled at me. "I love you, son, and I, believe…in..youu." He managed to say as his last words before he departed for the heavens.

I didn't leave my father's side for 2 days. As I mourned for him.

The scene dissolved again, and I was flying through the air, leading the dragons for another dragon raid. I was a fully grown adult Night Fury, at the age of 32.

I still had not abandoned my father's promise, but so far, I could not bring myself to leave the nest, or to destroy the beast for that matter. For its control over me had increased. But, I feel the time is coming soon. I can't keep on doing this. Something has to change.

As we arrived at the village called Berk, he did our last raid for the autumn, before winter would close in.

I started flying around, watching all the other dragons stage the beginnings of the raid. I saw Vikings charging out of their buildings, with weapons, and trying as always to kill and/or capture the dragons. I heard some Vikings yell "Hoist the torches" but this time, I chose to ignore the torches, and I kept looking around for the prime targets, the catapults.

Then I saw my first target. A large catapult with about 4 Vikings on it, the catapult then launched and hit a Deadly Nadder in the distance. I saw a Monstrous Nightmare climbing up it. But the catapult was mine! So, I dived down and made the familiar Night Fury diving sound, immediately, the Nightmare flew off, having heard my incoming dive bomb. I heard someone yell out "NIGHT FURY, GET DOWN" as per usual, as I destroyed the first catapult easily.

After it was half destroyed, I made a turn around, and blew another blast it, shattering it.

After that was done, I kept circling Berk, looking for other catapults, and, as I did so, I saw a very small boy, running through the crowd of larger Vikings, pushing something that looked like it could shoot out a net into the sky and capture a dragon in flight.

"Hmph." I snorted. As if a boy like that is capable of such a thing. He probably won't even be able to launch it. He seems too small & skinny for a human Viking.

I ignored him, and continued searching around for other catapults.

I then saw one, as I was flying around slowly. I then instinctively made a dive towards the unmanned catapult, and destroyed it. Only about a second after, I heard a noise from the ground. But it didn't sound natural, it was if some machine had launched something into the night's air.

It must be that boy I thought, maybe he launched himself out at a dragon, I chuckled to myself, but only a few seconds later, I heard something flying straight at me, and before, I could even turn to see what it was, it wrapped around me, immobilising me. I could not move.

I screamed in terror, I had been shot down! A NIGHT FURY! SHOT DOWN! But how? I was so far from the ground, no man could throw that far! I couldn't believe it. But I had no choice but to comply with the force of gravity pulling me down to the ground. I screamed all the way down.

I landed directly in a tree, which split in half from my weight. And as I fell into the ground, I heard something tear away from my tail. But I didn't pay attention to it. I landed with a thud at the bottom of the tree, with its splitting half sticking into me, it hurt, but not enough to puncture through my hard scales and cause damage.

I was on a slope, so, as soon I got through the tree, the tree was pushing me down the slope, even though I was already slipping down anyway. So, I kept on sliding, and eventually rolled over the side of the slope, and hit a rock directly on my head & then fell over it where I stayed. The rock that hit me clearly knocked me out.

Then, I woke up, when I heard a voice. Whoever it was, he seemed frustrated.

"Oh the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or a mug. No not me I manage to lose an entire DRAGON!" he yelped. It sounded like he then hit a branch of a tree out of frustration, and it hit him back, making him say "Ow!"

Oh no, you've _got_ to be kidding me. I thought. This is the person who shot me out of the sky. He is searching for me. The freaking kid who I saw running around with that machine thing. And now he's coming to kill me, I never thought it'd end like this. Dad, I am so sorry I failed you. I am going to join you in the heavens soon, my death is near.

I will pretend to be asleep when he approaches, especially now that he's gone very quiet. He must have found the trail of my landing.

I closed my eyes, held my breath, did not move a muscle, and waited.

**End of Chapter 6: A Sad Past**

**Big cliff hanger I know, but those who have seen the movie How To Train Your Dragon, you will know exactly what happens! Please review, I need some feedback.**

**I've got lots of ideas for future chapters, new chapters will be up in a matter of a couple of days at least :)**


	7. Similarities

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**The story is still being from Toothless's perspective POV, for Hiccup is unconscious and has received most of Toothless's past. As he is viewing it. Reading the previous chapter is essential prior to reading this.**

**Chapter 7: Similarities**

I closed my eyes, held my breath, did not move a muscle, and waited.

I heard several slow footsteps heading my way, the boy is coming down the trail. It sounded he crawled over to the edge, and looked over at me, I sensed.

He gave a small wail of shock and surprise, as I bet he saw me.

I then heard the smallest of crawls, and I could feel his eyes staring at me. Come on, I thought. Hurry it up and get it over with!

Pretty as soon as I thought that, I hear the boy sound a bit more scared, as he reached into in clothing and…I smell metal. At last, he's brought an axe or a sword.

He then jumped down over the ledge and stopped behind a rock which I hit my head on earlier. He gave a quick breath of fear, and slid around the rock, came out and looked directly at me.

The boy walked towards me, and started talking to himself.

"Oh wow. I-I, I did it!" He started. "Oh I did it this-this fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" he cheered, seemingly very happy that he had indeed brought me down. Before he even finished his sentence, he leaned his leg on me, I shoved him off, and finally began breathing, as I couldn't hold it any longer.

He gave a shudder of fear and stumbled backwards, hitting the rock.

I heard him get come back from the rock and came closer to me as I resumed breathing.

I then took my time in opening my eyes, and I saw the boy staring right back into my eyes, looking as if he had some pity for me, as he pointed a dagger right at me.

Wow, he doesn't even carry an axe or a sword, just a small dagger, I thought. Weird Viking.

I continued staring at him, as he observed me, seemingly to try and figure out what to do, he then took 3 deep breaths, and spoke with a look of determination on his face.

"I am going to kill you dragon. I am gonna, I am gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father." He said, now turning the dagger in his hands so the tip faced towards my body on the ground, as I started to fear him, for this would be a slow & painful death.

He then raised it slightly, closed his eyes and said "I am Viking." Calmly.

He then opened his eyes and stared at me and yelled, "I am a VIKING!"

I was now confused, who are you trying to convince kid? I know that you are going to kill me, just hurry up with it. Though, I have to admit, you are a very odd Viking, normally I'd be dead by now. This person is different, rather like me. "Hurry up!" I croaked, as I continued to stare at him.

He then closed his eyes again, gave a few more breaths, and raised his dagger high above me in a striking position.

I was entirely full of fear, terrified of this young Viking, as I watched him, I thought of my father. How I had failed in my promise, but I was about to see him in heaven.

As I watched the Viking in fear, he opened his eyes slightly, and looked at me, as I continued to stare at him, I looked directly into his eyes, showing my fear. But I could believe what I was seeing, he was hesitating - he still had not struck me, he looked as if he really didn't want to do this, but was forced too, rather like me, when I raid the village.

I widened my eyes in fear & shock, as he did too, with his dagger raised.

The boy then forcefully closed his eyes shut, and resumed looking determined to kill me.

I sighed, out of fear and unsuccessful attempt to stop the Viking, as I closed my eyes and let my head rest on the ground, giving up. Murmuring a wail of despair that I am sure the boy heard.

I waited several moments, but the boy never struck me, I was too shocked to open my eyes, so I just lay there.

He suddenly took a few steps back, and said to himself "I did this." Sounding disappointed.

What are you doing? Just hurry up and kill me, get it over with! I thought. Don't leave me to make me suffer.

I stayed still for several more moments, what on earth the boy was doing? Then, I heard the most surprising thing in my life.

My eyes snapped open, and stared at the boy. He was now cutting the ropes. Releasing me! I cannot believe it. This is the strangest thing in my life! Who is this kid? Why is he doing this? I am going to kill him as soon as he releases the last rope, for the devil shot me out of the sky!

As soon as the last rope was cut, I got up, and leapt onto him, pinning him to a rock as his dagger fell out of his hand.

I stared directly into his eyes, as he did to into mine. He was breathing heavily. Absolutely terrified, but for good reason.

But for some reason, I hesitated. I couldn't feel like I could kill such a helpless, defenceless young boy. For I was in his situation only moments ago. I could see fear in his eyes, but also, there was an acceptance, like he had accepted his fate, and that he wouldn't really care. Just as I was, I saw similarities between us.

I admired him for a moment, when I thought, this poor kid spared my life, and maybe I'll spare his. So I decided to do exactly that.

I then roared in his face, screeching at him "You shoot me down again, or our next meeting, I will kill you!" I said as loudly as I could. Then I flew away.

But something was wrong, I couldn't fly properly, I lost control and flew onto a rock ledge, and landed on the ground, I took off again, and crashed into a tree.

"What is wrong with me? Why can't I fly?" I yelled at myself.

I kept on trying, then I noticed a huge opening in the ground, like a cove. But I was already trying to fly, and I couldn't avoid it, I flew in there and I knew this was it, I wouldn't be able to escape. As I crash landed into the cove, I looked at my tail.

I noticed that one of my tail fins was missing, that boy had ripped one of them off when he shot me down and I landed in that tree!

"YOU IDIOT BOY, I WILL KILL YOU NEXT TIME WE MEET!" I screamed at the sky.

The scene dissolved again, and I was still stuck in the cove, I kept trying numerous times to get out, by climbing the walls, and flying, but I could not do it.

On one of last tries of taking off, I crashed into my side on the other side of the cove, and I saw a fish splash out of the water.

I looked at it, and then got up, and peered into the water. I saw two fish down there. I tried to get them, but they were too fast. I lay down in defeat, and annoyance.

Then, I heard a noise above the cove, like something that scrapped on a rock, then fall down. My ears perked up, and I looked in that direction.

I noticed it was the small boy who captured me earlier on, he was just sitting there, staring at me. Holding his hand over the ledge as if he had dropped something, he must have dropped a stick.

He held what looked like a notebook in his other hand, had he drawn me?

We continued to stare at each other for many moments, I was resisting the urge to fly and kill him, he just seemed curious, for he made no move to threaten or bring harm to me.

He then turned his head, as he looked at me with curiosity & interest. I did the same. Wondering what he was thinking.

The scene dissolved and reformed quickly. I was resting on a rock, still in the cove, when I heard many footsteps coming, and I could smell the scent of the kid, and he was bringing a fish! I could smell a fish, maybe he wants me to eat.

I suddenly got up, now fully awake, what was he coming to do? I could kill him in an instant, but I think I will be cautious and perhaps accept the fish, for I am very hungry, and I didn't want to die in here.

I perched myself on the rock, and lay there, waiting. Then I saw him, he was holding a shield. He must be scared, he then threw the fish out onto the ground ahead of him, I considered going to get it, but I thought, no, I am more curious to see what he's gonna do.

He peered around the corner of the rock looking for me. Then he proceeded to come out and into the open.

But before he could, the shield he was carrying got stuck in-between 2 rocks. He tried to dislodge it, but failed. He went underneath it and tried again to dislodge it, and failed again. I fought back an urge to laugh, for he was such a small and weak Viking. Yet, he had a lot of courage to come and see me for a second time, and attempt to feed me.

He gave up with his shield, came out into the open, picked up the sweet smelling fish, and started looking around for me.

The scene dissolved again, however, when it re-formed, it was only a few moments later.

The boy was reaching out a hand to me, after I barfed up part of the fish for him and I smiled to mimic his smile, toothlessly.

As he reached out his hand, I growled at him saying, "Hey, I don't trust you yet. Don't try and 'pet' me, I am no horse!" I said angrily, bearing my teeth at him.

I turned around and tried to fly away, but I landed on the other side of the cove, and I burned myself a layer of ash for warmth on the ground, and curled up, ready for a rest. I still had heaps of curiosity towards the young Viking, but I thought I had enough for today, come back tomorrow kid, I thought.

Then I heard a bird chirping above me, my pears perked right up, as I looked at it with envy, as it guarded its nest, then flew away, maybe to bring back food for its young. Treasure your flight while you can, I thought to the bird.

As I watched it fly away, I then looked down and saw the boy had crept up to me silently and was sitting cross-legged very close to me. My ears went own, as I looked at him with annoyance, jeez you're persistent aren't you? I thought.

The scene dissolved again, as I was waking up from a nice sleep from hanging on a branch a few hours after the previous scene. I was just waking up from my dose.

I sniffed the air, and caught the scent of the kid, and I looked around and saw him, holding what looked like a stick in his hand and scraping in the dirt with it.

Wow, he's got confidence, perhaps he's found me to be a friend to him, since he seems to want to spend quite a bit of time with me, and I liked that, a lot. I have never had a friend.

I walked over to him slowly, wanting to see what he was doing.

I stopped right beside him, staring at the ground, he looked at me from the corner of his eye, but continued drawing in the dirt.

As I watched, it started to take the resemblance of…ME! He's drawing me! I thought. Wow, that's amazing! You are talented kid, as I kept watching it, he kept on drawing me, as it got better and better.

I suddenly got an idea, "hey, I can draw too, I don't think I can draw you, but I'll see what I can do!" I said. As I leapt up, and bounded over to the nearest tree.

I ripped it out and started drawing in the ground around the boy.

After it was done, I tossed the tree aside, and look at my drawing, it was just squiggly lines, but I liked it and nodded to myself in appreciation.

The boy stood up, and glanced around everywhere at my drawing in curiosity.

You like it? I thought. I hope he does, I think it's pretty good, he suddenly started walking around, and stepped on one of the lines.

"Hey!" I snarled, "I didn't step on yours, get off mine!" I warned, he gave a small shudder, in understanding, and took his foot off.

I stopped growling and smiled at him. That's better I thought.

He looked at me, then the drawing, then at me again. He then stepped on it again, I growled instantly. "Hey, stop that!" I said again, he is beginning to test my patience.

He raised his foot, and HE DID IT AGAIN!

I growled once more, putting my paw down on the ground, as I warned him, "You do that one more time, and I will pounce on you!" I threatened. He seemed to understand, as he placed his foot around the line, and smiled at me, cheekily.

He then moved around and outside the lines, being careful not to tread on them, he seemed as if he was dancing. It was beautiful.

As he finished, and got to the end. He ended up coming right up to me, without realising.

He turned around in surprise, as I gave him an approving look & breathe of air, congratulating him. Nicely done, I thought.

He then, reached his hand out and tried to touch me with it, like he earlier on today.

I turned away, growling, "No, don't try and pet me, I still think you're a little suspicious." I said to him. I felt a little bit of guilt though, as he pulled his hand away, as I continued to stare at him.

He then turned away, closed his eyes, and reached out with his hand once more.

Whoa, you really want to be friend then? You are trusting me. Okay then, I will trust you. From now we'll be friends. I reached out with my head and his hand touched my snout. I felt feelings going all through my body like fire, it was a good feeling. I felt him shudder a bit in amazement, as did I.

I backed off from the bonding, sniffed, and turned away.

The scene dissolved once more, and it was an hour later. **(THIS SCENE IS NOT IN THE FILM)**

"So buddy, do you have a name?" The boy asked me. Even though he knew he wouldn't understand my answer.

"No I don't. Our species are called Night Furies, as I am sure you already know, but you can call me Night Fury if you want." I replied, as I shook my head in answer to his question.

"How about Toothless? The third time we met, when you smiled toothlessly at me, I can't get that image out of my mind." He said, looking excited.

"Toothless, well, it's not true, I have teeth, as you know. But, you can call me that I suppose. Toothless it is!" I smiled toothlessly at him and nodded.

"Ok then, well, my name is Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst apparently." The boy said to me. Looking slightly sad.

"Hiccup, suits you." I chuckled.

"I know it suits me, for I am pretty much the Hiccup of my tribe anyway." He said, guiltily.

I stop chuckling and looked at him seriously, I could understand him. For I never had seen a Viking like him before, he was small and weak, unlike every other Viking. I felt some pity for him.

"My father is the chief of Berk, to make things even worse. His name is Stoick-The-Vast, he treats me pretty the same as everyone else treats me, like I am not part of the tribe, my dad treats me like I am not even his son." He said, now crying. I felt some hatred towards Stoick.

"You are the closest thing I've ever had to a friend, and now, you are my only friend, you've treated me far better than anyone I know so far." He said, sobbing.

I nudged him, affectionately. And said, "You too Hiccup, I've never had a friend before you either, for everyone seemed to fear me, rather than respect me for who I am. Though, I did have a loving mum & dad unlike you." I finished, trying to calm him down.

"Th-thanks bu- buddy." He said, hugging me. I felt amazed, for he was hugging me with love and affection. I had finally found my friend, someone to talk to, someone to play with, and someone to help. I have to protect my friend now.

The scene dissolved again, and this time, it a few months into the future. My best friend Hiccup had built a new tail fin for me, and he had restored my flight, but I can only fly with him. We had bonded quite a lot more, we trusted each other almost completely now.

The night before, I had taken him, and a girl named Astrid, who I hated at first, because she treated Hiccup badly, to the dragons nest, for the first time in years. They saw the beast, and it tried to kill us, because I wasn't allowed inside anymore, and I had brought humans with me to matters even worse, the beast really hated me now.

I was sleeping peacefully, but I was worried about Hiccup, for yesterday, he seemed very one edge, and he spoke of leaving, like he wanted to leave Berk forever. However, he seemed to change his mind. I just hope he's alright.

Suddenly, I heard a yell in the distance, as my ears perked up. I instantly recognised it as Hiccups. He was in terrible danger.

I shot up out of sleeping, and tried to get out of the cove. I just managed to with difficulty, as I sprinted towards the village. I had to get to Hiccup, he needs me, I must save him, I thought. As I sprinted through the village, I noticed it was empty, where was everyone?

Then, I saw a terrible sight, a dragon arena, where all the Vikings had gathered around watch something, as I got closer, I saw HICCUP BEING PINNED TO THE GROUND BY A MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE!

I just managed to take a quick flight over there, I made my dive bombing sound, and blasted a hole through the metal chains covering the arena, many people looked around in surprise, but I moved so fast, that barely anyone saw me.

I wrestled with the other dragon, and managed to pull him off Hiccup, I fought against him, but he was no match for me. As I kicked him onto the side of the arena, and roared threateningly at him as I guarded him.

The dragon reared away and left.

Hiccup then ran over to me and said, "Toothless go, get out of here!"

I refused, and stayed put, and then other Vikings who were watching the battle, suddenly started jumping into the arena, raising their weapons.

"Go GO!" Hiccup pleaded to me. But no, I am not going till you're safe. I thought.

Suddenly, a massive Viking, with a big red beard grabbed an axe, and started heading directly towards me.

"No dad, dad he won't hurt you!" Hiccup said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

I then let go of hiccups grip, kept my eyes focused on the big bearded man, as I beat all the other Vikings quickly and easily. "No no, you're making it worse!" Hiccup pleaded with everyone.

I then wrestled the big man to the ground easily, Hiccup yelled, "Toothless STOP!" I ignored him, and brought up gas into my mouth to fire at the big man of whom I tackled to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Hiccup bellowed at me. I gave in, and stopped the gas before I could ignite it, I kept the man pinned to the ground, as I looked at Hiccup with a kind of desperation, wanting to kill the man who I pinned.

Suddenly, another Viking yelled, "GET HIM!" As soon as that Viking yelled, a strong man smacked something against my head on both sides, and another grabbed my head with lots of power and pushed me onto the ground, forcing my mouth shut. As the same time, heaps of other Vikings came and kept me pinned to the ground.

I growled, "No Hiccup, I am sorry!" I said.

"Oh no no, please, don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him!" Hiccup pleaded by everyone as he was held back by Astrid.

Just then, I looked up, and saw all the Vikings looking at the big red hairy man who got out of my grip. All of them holding weapons in their hands.

The Big hairy man then pushed an axe away another Viking was holding, and commanded, "Put it was the others."

The scene dissolved again.

And this time, I was struggling against the chains that the Vikings had put on me, but it was no use, they were too strong.

I was placed onto a ship, with the big hairy man standing right beside me, as he commanded all the other ships, shouting, "Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate." As he finished off his sentence, he looked back up at Berk, turned around and walked over to me.

"Lead us home, devil!" He ordered to me, coldly. I sighed and looked down at the deck of the ship.

The scene dissolved yet again, and re-appeared moments later. I was still on board the same ship with the big hairy man, and I was unwillingly, navigating them to Dragon Island, I had no choice.

Suddenly, a fair large man, nearly as large as the big hairy one, with a long yellow moustache, came up to him, and said, "Listen, Stoick…" I suddenly jumped in my mind at that name that I didn't catch the rest of what was being said.

Stoick, that's the name of Hiccups father, so, that's why he was commanding everyone, he is the Chief, I will have to admit he has courage & determination. He looks stronger and braver than everyone else.

I suddenly listened in on the conversation they were having, as the guy with the yellow moustache said, "But some, not me, are-are wondering, if there is in fact, a plan at all. Annd, what it might be?" he questioned Stoick nervously.

"Find the nest and take it." Stoick replied quickly & coldly. You'll have no chance, I thought.

The scene dissolved again. And I had just been knocked underwater by the massive beast that the humans have managed to bring out of the volcano. Hiccup was swimming down to me, and tried again to break the chains, but he couldn't.

He suddenly stopped moving, and was grabbed by a large hand and was being pulled up to the surface.

"Nooo, Hiccup!" I yelled underwater, just managing to keep the water out of me.

I gave up, I was going to drown.

But then, a large figure swam right in front of me and stared at directly into my eyes, I recognised him as the chief, Stoick. He looked at me with hatred, but looked as if he had to do something, I looked at him back, as in surprise then curiosity. I think he is going to free me.

He then swam powerfully over to me, and ripped the chains & harness that had me strapped to the plank of wood below, with his muscles, and had set me free, I looked at him for a moment longer, then decided to take him up to the surface.

I swam up, grabbing Stoick, and bringing him onto the land. I saw Hiccup already there, and he was looking at me with amazement, that his father had rescued me. I beckoned him to come over to me, as we saw the beast in the distance, terrorising everyone.

"Come on!" I barked at him, and motioned towards the saddle.

"You got it bud!" he said, running over to me in excitement.

The scene dissolved, and re-formed instantly.

"NOW!" Hiccup yelled. I turned over and fired a fire blast directly into the Beast's mouth, instantly, it screamed in pain as the gas inside it starts to explode and destroy its body from the inside. Its wings started to burn out, leaving massive holes in them.

"IT'S WORKING!" I yelped to Hiccup "IT IS WORKING" Hiccup screamed back. As the Beast suddenly notices it's speeding towards the ground extremely fast, and tries to slow itself down by spreading out its wings, but since the holes are getting larger, it cannot stop.

"OH NO, MY TAIL FIN IS BURNT, IT'S USELESS," I screeched at Hiccup. "I'LL SPREAD MY WINGS AND TRY TO AVOID ITS MOUTH!" I bellowed, even knowing that he wouldn't understand me, he knew what I meant.

We just managed to dodge the beast's mouth, as the scene dissolved again.

I was now lying on the ground, straight after I saved Hiccup from the Beast's burning inferno. I knew that Hiccup had broken his leg or foot when I grabbed him in mid-air. I felt terrible, but I knew he was alive, which is what mattered.

As I was lying down, I heard Hiccups father Stoick, calling for Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! SON!" he yelled, sounding terrified. He turned and saw me. "Hiccup." He said with fright.

He stumbled over to me, and looked at me, where the saddle was ripped apart, then knelt down and faced down at the ground. "Oh son." He said, tears coming to his eyes. "I did this." He said.

I opened my eyes, and looked at Stoick, (I noticed all the other people from Berk looking at me too, and I noticed Astrid as well, looking sad), he looked at me back.

"My son," Stoick sobbed, "I am so sorry." As he kept looking at me.

He thinks Hiccups dead, they all do, well, he's not dead. I better reveal that to them, I thought. I widened my eyes, and opened my wings up, revealing Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Stoick boomed, stunned. He ran over to me and Hiccup, and grabbed him. He quickly looked at him, brushed his hair back, then threw off his helmet, and put his ear to Hiccups chest, to listen for the sound of his beating heart.

"Ha, he's alive! You brought him back alive!" Stoick boomed triumphantly. The crowd of Vikings behind him all cheer and yell with joy, followed by the dragons, which roar too.

Of course I did. I thought. Feeling relieved that I had finally accomplished something really good in my life. I saved my best friend, as he saved me many times.

The scene dissolved again, and re-formed to familiar surroundings. I was in my home, Hiccups home. With Hiccup asleep in bed. I thought to myself, finally, I had something worth living for. I have a best friend.

Father, out in the heavens, please be proud of me, I have defeated the beast, which is now called the Red Death, along with the help of my best friend Hiccup. I love him, and I am going to spend my life protecting, defending & learning him & about him. And our legacy.

Together, we have brought peace between the dragons and humans. A remarkable achievement.

I have only two tasks in my life left now. First and foremost important, is to stay with Hiccup, and defend at him at all costs, and secondly, one day, I must find another Night Fury to try and repopulate our race. One day, I will have to talk to Hiccup about this.

But for now let's get him better, I said to myself.

Hiccup, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his face show that maybe a week or two have passed. I hover over him, whining and grumbling impatiently, wanting him to wake up. Hiccup stirs and slowly opens his eyes. I excitedly nuzzle and nudge him affectionately. Thank Thor, I thought. He lives.

The scene dissolved, for the last time, and I woke up.

I had been so used to being in Toothless's body for hours, that I nearly forget how to operate my own. I got up, but I was very tired, as Toothless told me I would after being in all those memories. I saw Toothless a few metres from me, and he had one eye on me, but when I got up, he got up too.

"Hey Toothless, let's sleep, we'll talk in the morning, I am so tired." I said to him honestly. _Yes, so am I, Nothing happened while you were out it. All is good. _He assured.

I smiled at him and said, "Goodnight buddy. See you in the morning." I said, as I lay down again in a more comfortable position, as slumber took over.

**End of Chapter 7: Similarities**

**Well, Hiccup finally knows Toothless's past. He knows about Toothless's ambition to find a mate, so that will be probably happening in later chapters. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed a short retelling of HTTYD from Toothless's perspective point of view. I was it was short but still I thought it was alright.** **Please review!**


	8. A New Task

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD & the TV Series are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Told from Hiccup's perspective POV.**

**Chapter 8: A New Task**

I woke up, and it was already well into the day. I realised two things at once. The first being this was our last day together alone, before we had to go back to the village to help with Snoggletog. The second being that, as I got up, and looked around, Toothless was nowhere to be seen.

"Toothless?" I called out loudly. I wasn't panicking, as I knew Toothless would not be very far away, he wouldn't just get up and leave me, would he? Of course he wouldn't I thought.

_Ah, you're awake Hiccup. I'll be there soon, I am just getting some more fish. _A voice suddenly said in my head, as I noticed it was Toothless's. Wow, I didn't know we could talk via thought at such a distance away, even when I can't see you! I replied back to him in my head.

_Yeah, I know. It's awesome right? _He asked. Sure is my friend. I replied happily in my head.

A few minutes later, Toothless returned with a mouthful of fish. And placed the fish into a basket.

I wasn't particularly hungry, so I sat down, in front of the fire Toothless had just made for me, and thought about everything I had seen last night, whilst I watched Toothless devour his fish.

"You know Toothless, you looked so cute when you were a baby." I chuckled. Toothless looked up, clearly embarrassed. He warbled too. _Uhh, thanks?_ He responded.

"It was amazing, discovering your past. Seeing your father. I also feel so sorry for you. You were banished from the nest, you lost your mother. Just as I lost mine." I suddenly stopped, realised what I had just said. I never told Toothless about my mother, in fact, no one knew about my mother except my dad and myself.

Toothless looked up immediately, at this new piece of information. He stopped eating, and came over and sat next to me.

_Hiccup, if what happened to your mother is really sad, don't tel- _I cut him off.

"No, Toothless. Its best I just get it over with, no one knows what happened to my mother except me and my dad." I said. But before I could continue, Toothless spoke telepathically.

_Hiccup, listen to me. I have been through enough. I don't want to hear about your mother. Just talking about it, will probably make you sad or angry. As it will for me, because seeing you upset makes me upset, plus it could bring back memories of when I killed my mother by accident. _Toothless said, now looking angry with himself.

"Toothless, don't blame yourself, you tried to protect your mother. The Red Death killed your mother, don't you start blaming yourself for what you did!" I stated firmly to him.

Toothless whimpered slightly, not used to hearing me talk quite so stern, and gave in. He nuzzled me playfully.

"Ok ok!" I exclaimed. "I still have much more to talk about." I blurted out. Toothless backed off, and watched me.

"Now, this is the most important thing. You want to find a mate, don't you?" I asked politely. He nodded and crooned.

"Well, I think that you should go whenever you want, leave Berk, and find a mate, have some fun together. If you know what I mean. Have some children. You must try and continue your species buddy, you don't need to take me" I said, now becoming sad at the thought.

"You can now fly without me. So, you can go and find a mate without me-"

Toothless then gave the most serious look ever, it was almost threatening. _Now, Hiccup. I want you to listen closely to this. I will NOT, I repeat, I will NOT be leaving Berk to find a mate without you. I could be gone for ages, I might get trapped or something could happen. I will NOT leave without you. Plus, I don't trust leaving you alone for however long I might be gone for. I want you to come with me. _Toothless finished, staring right at me.

"I know buddy, I want to come too, but there is too things. Firstly, Snoggletog is just about to begin. I am afraid I cannot miss out on that, it's our annual holiday, it will last for a week. We must be here for that." I paused for a moment to catch my breath, then started again.

"Secondly, all my friends & family live here on Berk. As much as I want to go with you, it will be difficult for my friends as well as family to accept that I could be going for many years, depending on how long we go for." I finished.

_I know, but please come with me, I can't just leave you…_ Toothless pleaded.

I want to go with him, but can I? It could be years till we find another Night Fury, I will miss everyone, and they will miss me, but I couldn't survive without Toothless for that long either. I guess I have no choice, I'll have to go with Toothless.

"Okay buddy, I've made up my mind." Toothless looked nervous, but at the same time excited as I began to answer, "I will go with you, of course I will, and I will help you along the way. But, we must stay this week for Snoggletog, I want to spend this week with Dad, Astrid, Gobber and my friends in the Dragon Academy, and say good-bye to them all. Dad and Astrid will find it very hard to digest this. But, you are more important." I stressed the last sentence carefully.

_I am touched Hiccup. _He paused for a moment, then continued,_ And I completely understand, we'll stay for Snoggletog. Let's eat some more now, then head back to Berk. _Toothless bounded over to me and hugged me tightly, as I hugged him. We then let go, and began eating.

As soon as we get back, I'll go and organise a meeting in The Great Hall, with the Chief, Gobber, Astrid and my friends in the Dragon Academy, Fishlegs, Snotlout as well as the twins Ruffnut & Tuffnut. I'll also explain that we'll stay for Snoggletog. I finished, having said all that to him through my mind whilst eating at the same time was just so cool!

_Sure thing Hiccup. Good idea. I'll do practically the same, I'll find Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang and Barf & Belch, and take them down to the Dragon Academy Arena. And I'll explain the situation to them too. Stormfly will take over my position as leader of the dragons as she works with Astrid, just like you and I have done. _Toothless said proudly.

Absolutely. Well said bud. I complimented Toothless. He smiled at me.

"So, as soon as we get back, you go find all the dragons, and take them to the arena, well you know the rest. And I'll find my father, and we'll gather up the others, and take them to the Great Hall." I said, now having finished my fish.

_Ok Hiccup. We have now eaten up all our fish, do you want to head back now? Or a bit later? Seeing that we only got a week before we go, I suggest we head back soon so we can spend as much time as we want with our friends. _Toothless suggested. Not a bad idea, I thought.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's go now. But before we head back though, let's have a nice fly around the whole Isle of Berk, and fly over the village, making our appearance as known as possible!" I said, almost excited to be heading back.

_Sounds great to me! _Toothless replied, excitement growing inside him too.

"Oh one more thing," I said, as I approached Toothless, "we can tell everyone that we can speak to each other now. And the whole meeting with Thor," I paused for a moment, and considered carefully what I was about to say.

"However, as to the life span that I will now live to as old as you do, that will be difficult. Because, I can't just leave without telling them, and if we come back in say, 2 years, and I look as if I have barely aged at all, whereas everyone will have aged much faster."

"We'll have to tell them about that too, but I don't think my Dad especially will take it well." I sighed.

_Don't worry Hiccup, I am sure it'll go fine. Even if your dad doesn't like it, he can't do anything about it. He loves you too much. _Those words triggered something inside me that gave me confidence.

"You're right, you're absolutely right! Okay then, let's go!" I said happily. As I ran over to Toothless, jumped onto his back, and held onto the saddle as we took off from the ground and soared into the air.

As we climbed into the sky, I took one more look down into the large cove that we spent most of our 3 days in. How life for us both has changed dramatically in 3 days. I could now communicate with Toothless properly, whenever we get injured, we can heal each other, and I would now live as long as a Night Fury, for my aging has slowed dramatically. I now have 2 perfect legs/feet, for my leg/foot grew back. Toothless had his tail fin grow back too, he could now fly on his own. A remarkable achievement for 3 days.

These 3 days had been the best in my whole life, as I am sure they were for Toothless too.

After flying around and around the whole Isle of Berk, I said to Toothless, "Hey bud, let's go back now, and swoop around the village, showing off your new tail, and my new leg!" I declared in excitement.

_Let's do this! _Toothless agreed. As he dived towards the village. The familiar Night Fury diving sound had sounded. Immediately, I noticed Stoick running out of our house, looking around for us, as most of the village did too, and I saw Astrid standing at the front porch of her house, smiling at the skies.

We flew very close to the ground of the village, and heard several gasps of surprises from the Vikings.

We then made our way towards our house slowly, as we landed, we noticed most of the village people had followed us, and they all cheered for our return.

"Welcome back Hiccup!" Some Viking said happily. "The Night Furies tail has grown BACK!" Another yelled, then they all stared at Toothless. In shock, "How did this happen?" Stoick suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere. Toothless smiled at everyone.

"If you think that's amazing, have you noticed my leg?" I put lots of emphasis on the last word in that sentence, as I raised my leg to the crowd.

"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Practically everyone yelled. I smiled at Toothless, as he smiled back. After about an hour of telling everyone about our disastrous encounter with the massive snake, the meeting with Thor and our healing bonds, I separated from Toothless, and talked to my dad. Just as I did, I saw Toothless bound off into the distance, heading Astrid's house, to find Stormfly.

"Hey Dad." I said cheerfully, as I approached him. He then pulled me into a rib cracking hug. "Oh son, I am so glad to see you, and I am so happy you had such an amazing time. And accomplished these bond things!" he replied tearfully.

"I know Dad," I said, as he released me, "but there is something more important that I need to discuss with you and some others right now. Can you organise a meeting in the Great Hall, with me & you, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs & the twins?" I asked him. "This is extremely important." I added quickly.

Dad looked surprised, but nodded. "Sure son, right away. I'll fetch Gobber & Astrid and take them to The Great Hall, you find the others, be up there as soon as you can." He stated. "Hang on a moment," Stoick said, looking around confused, "Where is Toothless?" he asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as I meet up with you and all the others in The Great Hall." I answered quickly. "Okay son, see you in a few." Stoick replied, as he ran off towards the blacksmiths workshop to get Gobber.

I ran off to Snotlouts house. As soon as I got there, the door was already open, and I saw Snotlout about to walk out of his house.

"Wait Snotlout, where are you going?" I asked him. "To find Hookfang." He replied. "Snotlout, I need you to come with me now, we are having a meeting in The Great Hall, and I need to take you up there now. I know where Hookfang is, he'll be fine, and Toothless is talking to him about something that I also need to talk to you and the whole group about." I finished quickly.

Snotlout stopped walking and looked at me suspiciously. "What are you planning?" he asked, looking cautious. "I can't tell you now, we need to find Fishlegs & the twins first, and take all of you to The Great Hall, and my father is taking Astrid and Gobber up there now. Come on, let's go!" I ordered to Snotlout.

Snotlout continued to look suspiciously at me, wondering what was going on, but nodded and followed me towards Fishlegs house.

After about 5 minutes, I gathered Snotlout, Fishlegs & the twins as we all ran up to the Great Hall together.

"This better be important, I wanted to go for a fly with Hookfang this evening." Snotlout grumbled.

"Don't worry Snotlout, if Hiccup had gathered all of us, and Stoick was in on it too, this must be important." Fishlegs suggested to Snotlout, who of which snorted.

As we arrived at The Great Hall, I saw Stoick and Gobber standing next to each other, waiting for us, and Astrid standing in front of the fire in the middle patiently waiting too.

As soon as she saw me, he punched my arm, which didn't hurt this time, and gave me a kiss. "Good to see you Hiccup." She greeted.

"Likewise." I replied smiling.

"Ugh guys, get a room." Tuffnut groaned. Ruffnut pushed Tuffnut onto the ground, laughing. He got back up and now looked at me, as did everyone else.

"So, what is this all about?" Stoick asked me. I stood up on the table in front of everyone, and started talking for what would probably be a long night, as it was after evening.

"Okay guys, now that you are all here, I have a few very important things to say. First off, all your dragons, are currently in the Dragon Academy Arena, with Toothless. For he is explaining to them, everything that I am currently and about to tell you all as well, so don't worry about your dragons." I went on, some of them didn't look convinced, but acknowledged it nonetheless.

"Secondly, the story about Thor, the growing of my leg – I gestured to it – as well as Toothless tail, and the bond where we heal each other, is all true." I started off. They all looked surprised, and I heard a few gasps from Fishlegs & the twins.

"Thirdly, those things were not the only significant changes and things that happened over the 3 days." Then everyone all looked excitedly at me, wanting me to go on.

"You may find this hard to believe, but Thor also did two more things for us. The first is that he gave me and Toothless the ability to, yes, it is true, don't faint or anything, it's true, he gave me and Toothless the ability to communicate to each other. I mean, he can't speak or read English, neither can I understand dragonese."

Everyone looked very confused, as I went on, "Toothless can communicate with me via thoughts, the thoughts are sent from him as dragonese, but my mind takes it in English, and it's exactly the same vice versa. I can send him thoughts to communicate as English, and his mind takes it in as either dragonese or English, because he can understand both." Everyone looked amazed, and I could even see a hint of jealousy on Astrid's & Fishlegs's faces.

"And, this is the best part, no matter how far away Toothless is from me, we can still talk in our minds to each other. For example, if he was on the other side of the world, I can still talk to him through thoughts as if he was right next to me!" I finished happily.

"That's incredible Hiccup!" Gobber suddenly ranted. "Yeah it is, I gotta say." Snotlout admitted. The others murmured words of congrats and amazement.

Just as everyone started talking amongst themselves, I closed my eyes, and said to Toothless in my mind, I just finished telling them that I can communicate with you, and that the stuff with Thor, is all true. I am about to tell them about the Life Span thing, and about leaving Berk, this ain't gonna go well, how are you going with the dragons? I asked him.

_Don't worry Hiccup, it'll be fine, have confidence, and get it all out. I have just finished the saying the exact same thing to all the dragons, they are all jealous of us. _I laughed, and replied, same here bud, we'll talk later at home, I gotta tell them about the other stuff now. _Yeah, me too Hiccup. See you later, and best of luck. _See you, and you too! I replied.

I opened my eyes, even though I didn't need to have them closed, I just felt like it anyway. Everyone was staring at me, then Astrid asked, "What did you laugh at?"

"Oh, I laughed at something Toothless said to me, I just spoke to him in my mind, he had just finished telling the dragons what I just told you guys." I replied quickly. I noticed that some of the guys looked as if they were over it already, and wanted to leave.

"There's more, I haven't finished yet." I said loudly. They all turned to face me again.

"Now, I have two more things to say, these two things are far more important that what I just told you. So listen carefully." I warned.

"Myself and Toothless, are very much in love with each-other, friends wise!" I saw the twins sniggering, and Snotlout looked disgusted, meanwhile Stoick and Gobber looked confused like Astrid and the others.

"We are best friends, and I have never had a closer friend in my life, as I am sure you all know. So, naturally, I would do anything I could possible to help him. As you may or may not know, Fishlegs will probably know this, dragons live for up to-"

"To around 100 – 150 years," Fishlegs interrupted and said proudly, "But I don't know how long Night Furies live for." He added.

"I do, Toothless told me that they live for around 190 – 230 years. And, think about this. Toothless would suffer greatly when I would pass away, for he has never had a friend in his life before myself, and I wouldn't want him to suffer for like 110 years-" "He's 32 years old by the way, as I am 13," I added. "If I died at the age of 75, he would live on for another 110 years, suffering without me, as I would if I was in his position." I told everyone.

"So, we made a new bond together." I grunted, as I explained the whole scenario about Thor's lightning touching us, and making me live as long as him.

"So, to sum up, I will live as long as A Night Fury." I finished. "But before you started questioning me, and saying stuff, I still have more to say." I added, as I saw disapproving looks on everyone's faces, and jealousy on some.

"I saw the majority of Toothless's past, he showed me all his memories, and he told me, that he is the last remaining Night Fury in this whole area, and the last one in his whole family. So, he is going to leave Berk, and search around for as long as it takes till he finds another Night Fury, he needs to mate, have children to continue his species, and his family." I remarked.

"But, this will be the last thing I will say to you all tonight, and it will be the hardest for you all too. No matter how long it takes, WE, are going to find another Night Fury. That's right. I am leaving Berk, and going with him. Of course, I will stay for Snoggletog, as will Toothless, this week, starting tomorrow, will be last our last week on Berk, we do not know how long we will be gone for, it could be several days, or it could be several years." I said.

Before anyone could say anything, I continued, "Astrid will take over my position as leader of the Berk Dragon Training Academy, and her dragon Stormfly, will take over Toothless's position, as leader of the Berkian dragons. As to Chiefing, I obviously can't be chief, if I leave, but, I don't have the authority to tell you who will be the next chief, but, if my absence, is so long, then I recommend Astrid to be the next Chief of Berk."

"But, I promise you this, I will return to Berk, at least once. Depending on what happens. I WILL return to Berk, no matter how long it takes. I promise." I guaranteed.

"That is all I have to say." I finally finished, taking in a few deep breaths.

Everyone just sat there, and stared at me in silence. I had no idea what they were thinking.

"Well, I think you're absolutely inspiring Hiccup, I will wish you all the best, and I think you are doing the right thing." Gobber was the first to speak.

"Totally agree with Gobber. I love you Hiccup, I hope Toothless finds a mate. I'd like to see you and talk later privately" Astrid smiled. I replied "of course".

Fishlegs looked very sad, and said, "I understand Hiccup, but I will be very sad to see you go, you have been a very good friend to me." Fishlegs fought back tears. I went over to him and hugged him.

I released him, as Snotlout said, "Well Hiccup, even though I know I have been a pain in the ass, as I will be continue to be, I wish you all the best." He said, holding out his hand.

"Thank you Snotlout." I took it and shook. Then Tuffnut said, "Cheers Hiccup, all the best." Tuffnut patted me on the back. I smiled at him, as Ruffnut said, "Yeah, what he said" as she gestured to her brother, and smiled at me.

Everyone started leaving now, back to their homes. Leaving just me and my father Stoick left in The Great Hall.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Hiccup?" Stoick asked, looking sad.

"Yes Dad, I must do this, I have to help my friend." I answered firmly.

Stoick shivered on the spot, then hugged me close. "I-I wish you all the best son, I love you very much, and I am extremely proud of you. And I always will be, I will miss you deeply." He cried.

"I will miss you too Dad." I started crying too.

"Ju-Just stay safe, an-and stay out of trouble." He stammered, fighting back tears.

"I will dad, thank you so much." I sobbed.

After about 10 minutes of crying and hugging, we broke apart.

"You know dad, I am still staying for Snoggletog, this week, and you never know, I may be back within a week! But, I do doubt it. It could take years." I said honestly.

"I know son. Let's enjoy Snoggletog as much as possible, I will have a meeting with the whole village tomorrow, and explain the situation to them. Snoggletog this year, will be celebrating you and Toothless." he cheered. Smiling.

"Thank you dad." I yawned, now getting tired.

"Alright, let's go back home now." Dad said. "Yeah, let's." I agreed.

As soon as we got back, we went straight to bed, I went upstairs and into my room, where there was a person and a jet black dragon in there.

It was Astrid, and of course, Toothless. Toothless bounded over to me, and licked my face.

"Hey bud, how did it go with the dragons?" I asked him. _Yeah, it went perfectly, they all said they'd miss me and you, but they all accepted it, even Stormfly did, all is good. And yourself? _Toothless asked.

"Oh yeah, it went much better than I thought." I looked at Astrid, who smiled. "Yeah, they all seemed abit sad, especially Fishlegs, the others all took it fine though. My dad, took it well."

"My dad cried, as did I, but we both agreed it was best. My dad really does love me now." Suddenly, I heard a voice shouting from downstairs. "Of course I do!" We heard the Chiefs booming voice around the house.

We all laughed. Toothless nestled himself on the ground, as usual, when Astrid suddenly saw something on the floor, and pointed at it. "Hiccup, what is that?" She asked.

I looked in the direction she was pointing, and noticed the familiar drawing of myself that Toothless had carved into the floorboard before we left for the cove.

I smiled and gestured towards Toothless, "He drew that of me." "I thought it was excellent!" I uttered happily. "It is, it's amazing. Well done Toothless." Astrid complimented.

I heard Toothless's voice in my head, _tell her thank you, I am tired to get up and lick her, can you lick her for me? _Toothless asked. I blushed and picked up a nearby book and threw it at him. He didn't budge, but I could sense he was smiling. _Hahaha, you're gonna pay for that later. _Toothless smirked, and resumed sleeping.

Astrid looked thoroughly confused, "Err, what happened?" She asked.

"Toothless told me to thank you for the compliment." I blushed again, then said, "He also said that he was too tired to get up and lick you, as he thanks people that way, and he also said, that I should lick you instead, hence why I threw the book at him" I immediately regretted saying that. Toothless laughed.

Astrid smiled, and kissed me, as we got into bed together, we kept on the bliss oblivion until we both fell asleep in bed.

**End of Chapter 8: A New Task**

**No, there was no sex between Hiccup and Astrid. Just a romantic night of kissing.**

**Over 1,400 views so far! That's pretty good!**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Abandoned

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD, TV Series & the Short Films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk. Also, I am introducing much of the storyline of Gift of The Night Fury.**

**Told from Hiccups perspective POV – I am starting to believe that the story will be told more and more from Hiccups perspective, but we'll see, I might do some Toothless POV's in later chapters.**

**NOTE: This chapter will be quite similar to the short film Gift of The Night Fury, and elements of the first episode of Defenders of Berk. But with my own touch! **

**Chapter 9: Abandoned**

One of the now many upsides of Berk, is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery, but with the war now over, and dragons living amongst us, this year Snoggletog, promises to be one to remember.

The next morning, I was woken up early, by the sound of Toothless scratching and pounding on the roof of our house. He must be getting impatient to go flying already, since this is our last week here, he probably wants to make the most of Berks scenery from the air.

I could hear Toothless constantly banging on the ceiling outside still, getting more and more impatient. You're so impatient, give me 5 more minutes, I said to him through thought, whilst ignoring his constant banging's on the roof.

_No, hurry up. I am sick of waiting, come on, we have some stuff to talk about, and I want to fly. _Toothless replied persistently in my head.

You do realise you can fly on your own right? I asked him through thought. _I am very well aware of that, but I refuse to go flying without you, get up lazy, I want to fly and talk to you! _He replied.

"Okay okay I am coming." I boomed loudly. As I got up out of bed, and put my helmet on. Toothless stopped banging on the roof, and I walked outside.

I yawned, as I looked up the roof, and saw Toothless looking excited at me. "Oh good morning Mr Bossy." I said to him smiling. Toothless laughed, and I imitated him, smiling broadly.

"You always have to wake me up so early to go flYING-" My feet accidently slipped on the ice, but Toothless caught me, just in time to save me from falling over.

_You right there? Watch your step! _Toothless warned me in my mind. "Stupid ice." I muttered to myself as Toothless blinked.

"Ok thanks buddy I am okay. Yeah we can go flying now." I said happily, as I stood back up.

Toothless burped into my face, it smelt like decomposed fish. "Eww eww, what Eww, ohh. Toothless!" I said to him, annoyed. He smiled and nuzzled me affectionately.

About 5 minutes later, we were flying around berk, which today was mostly covered in snow. It was quite cold, and Toothless broke the silence between us.

_Hey Hiccup I want to ask you something. _Came his voice into my head.

"Go on then." I replied.

_While we are here on Berk for Snoggletog this week, I thought that when we leave at the end of this week, we will be talking so much to each other, as there will be so much to talk about. I was wondering, if we could stop our thought speaking to each-other from now till we leave Berk? You can still talk to me normally with English, but I won't respond through thought any more. Is that okay? _

I thought this seemed a bit odd, as I found it quite convenient think speaking to each other, but, Toothless seems very serious about this, so I guess it'll be fine.

"Okay, seems a bit weird, nor do I see the point, but okay, deal." I agreed suspiciously.

Toothless smiled, and said _Okay then, so, we can shut each other out of thought, so I can't hear you, and you can't hear me? _Yes, sure I replied. "Okay, I think it's successfully blocked now, I can't talk telepathically for now, till we leave Berk." I stated.

Toothless smiled, as we keep on flying together.

"What do you say bud, you wanna keep on flying?" Before Toothless could answer, though I wouldn't have understood him anyway, I looked up and ahead. And I saw by the looks of it, there were hundreds of thousands of dragons, all flying together in a single direction, and straight towards us.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" I kept on saying, as we darted out of the way of all the dragons, nearly getting hit. Toothless smiled, as if he knew exactly what was going on, and said something that sounded like, calm down, it's okay.

Just after that, a dragon flew too close above me, and knocked my helmet off, sending it plummeting towards the sea.

"Oh no my Helmet!" I exclaimed. As I looked down at it, Toothless noticed it too, turned, and dove straight down plummeting towards the sea, in an attempt to catch it.

"WHOAA!" I said as he did just that. "Toothless! No no no no no no!" I said loudly.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait Toothless!" I exclaimed quickly. He looked at me, as I then said "Stop!" as Toothless pulled up just in front of the sea, and hovered there, staring down into the water searching for my Helmet.

"We'll get it later bud. We need to get back and find out what's going on!" I said, as I stared upwards at the masses of dragons that were flying above us, as Toothless was still staring in the opposite direction, still looking for my Helmet.

I then pulled Toothless's on the saddle, as he reluctantly flew back towards Berk, I could just see Astrid by the cliff face yelling at Stormfly saying "Oh no no no, don't leave Stormfly don't go! Please!" But Stormfly took off.

We landed just where Stormfly took off, "ASTRID!" I yelled, as I ran towards her, as she did to me.

"Hiccup! What's going on, where are they going?" She asked, as she gestured towards all the dragons that had now left Berk and were flying off into the distance.

Then, practically the entire village of Vikings ran over to me yelling "Hiccup", "Hiccup!"

They surrounded me, and one Vikings demanded, "Why did they leave?!"

Another said, "Whats happening?!"

One more Viking then yelled at me as well, "WHAT IF THEY NEVER COME BACK?!"

Stop, wait!" I begged loudly.

Then, I heard the Chief, my father running through the crowd, and yelling at the top of his voice, "CALM DOWN!" As he broke through all the Vikings and pushed a few out of the way, in which they grunted. "Give him a chance to speak!" Stoick yelled at everyone.

They all calmed down, and he turned to me and said, "Hiccup, where are all the dragons going?" he asked politely.

"Dad, I don't know." I shrugged as I replied sadly but honestly.

He and most of the Vikings around me sighed.

I then turned around and saw Toothless talking to Stormfly who was hovering in the air above him, she was obviously explaining to him where and what they were all going & doing.

Later that evening, everyone gathered in The Great Hall.

Many Vikings were talking to each other, all muttering words like, "Where'd they go?" Another said, "Snoggletog is ruined!"

"IT'S NOT RUINED!" Stoick suddenly yelled at everyone, as he stepped onto a table and started walking on it above everyone.

"We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations. And there's no reason why we can't do it again." He said quickly and loudly.

"Now we don't know where they've gone off to, but we have to have faith, that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?" He asked the audience.

"You're right! We ARE Vikings! We are TOUGH!" Gobber yelled happily in front of everyone, as he was decorated by heaps of Snoggletog traditions. "Most of the time." He added, smiling, as a few Vikings laughed.

Myself, and our dragon rider group were near the back of the hall, getting bored and sick of listening to all this. Snotlout then had enough, and tapped Tuffnut on the shoulder, and gestured to the rest of us to leave. So we did.

As we walked through the village, we started talking.

"That was depressing." Ruffnut groaned.

"I know, I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly." Astrid admitted sadly.

Just then, we all noticed Fishlegs was whistling, and seemed to be satisfied and happy about something.

"What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?" Tuffnut asked Fishlegs suspiciously.

"Me?" Fishlegs stopped whistling, and stared straight at the ground. He then looked up at Tuffnut, and said, "Oh, yeah," Fishlegs then seemed to try and make himself cry, but we could all tell he was putting it on.

As he continued to try and fake cry, he said, "I miss him so much!" Tuffnut stared at Fishlegs with complete confusion, as Fishlegs then covered his face with his hand. He then removed it, and said to all of us, "Well goodnight."

We all watched Fishlegs trot off into the distance.

"Oh I've got an idea! Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions! You know, to bury the sadness?" Astrid proposed excitedly. The twins and Snotlout all sighed with disagreement. While I did & said nothing.

Astrid then looked threateningly at me, so I said, "Actually Astrid might be onto something."

"Easy for you to say, your dragon won't go anywhere without you." Tuffnut said as he gestured towards Toothless in the distance, who was looking down off the edge of a cliff, wanting to go somewhere by the looks of it.

"Must be nice." Ruffnut groaned, sounding jealous. All the group walked off, as I stayed rooted to the spot, watching Toothless guiltily.

I looked into the distance, as I watched him. I felt quite a bit of guilt go through me, I want him to fly on his own, even though he can. He just won't.

Hmm, this is what I'll do. I'll have a discussion with him tonight, and try my best to convince him to go flying by himself.

So, I made my way back home, and Toothless wasn't there. I called out to him several times, before he finally came, looking slightly depressed.

"Toothless, go into my room. Right now. I want to talk to you." I ordered him, I sounded almost angry, as he came up to me as I was standing just outside of my house.

He whimpered at the words, and looked almost scared of me as I said it, but nonetheless, he obeyed me. As I shut the door behind us rather too hard, Toothless looked back at me. His ears drooped down, as he whimpered again.

"Toothless, hurry up, go into my room now." I commanded firmly, he looked even more nervous now, as he climbed up the stairs quickly, and bolted into my room. I followed, and shut the door as soon as we both inside my room.

"It's alright bud, I am not mad at you. I just want to tell you something. I know you won't reply, as we agreed to the thought thing, so just nod your head for a yes or agree, and shake your head for a no or disagree, ok?" I asked.

He nodded, and looked at the ground nervously.

"Okay, now. As you know, all the dragons of Berk have left, to go wherever they've gone. And, you refuse to fly without me. So, I want you to go flying on your own entirely. Go wherever you want, and do whatever you want. Catch up with the other dragons, I don't mind. Because everyone is now jealous of me because you are still here." I decided.

"No excuses, I want to you to fly and go whenever & wherever you want at any time. Do you understand me?" I barked at him firmly.

He nodded, and smiled at me. And, before I could even say anything else, Toothless instantly got up, and flew out the window. Leaving me surprised, but pleased. And even slightly worried, I wasn't expecting him to just get up and leave straight away.

The next morning, I woke up, and walked outside and went into the workshop to make something.

As I finished what I was making, Gobber came up to me, and said, "Nice to have you in the shop Hiccup. Usually you and Toothless are out enjoying a beautiful morning flight around the island at this hour. Of you can't do that anymore with he leaving you and all." He finished.

I turned and gave him a threatening look.

Gobber's expression changed to regret, "Eh, shame about that. So, what are we making?" He asked kindly.

I turned around, holding my new piece of weaponry in my hands to take with me when I leave with Toothless later this week. "Well what do you think?" I asked him.

As I held up a shining new metal shield with Toothless painted onto it.

Gobber looked at it, slightly confused, "All this work for a shield?" he questioned.

"Well it's not just a shield." I stated. As I triggered a new defence mechanism on the shields side which shoots out a rope from the centre.

The roped entangled around Gobber, and pulled me far too close to him.

"Handy." Gobber said awkwardly after about 5 seconds and standing there in awkwardness.

As I untangled the rope around Gobber, I said, "If I can't be with Toothless at times, I have to defend myself somehow." As I turned around and starting making a few more adjustments to the shield.

"You know Hiccup, Toothless generally always does what's best for you, he can't always keep you safe." Gobber advised me.

"I know, that's why I am making the shield, but the problem is, the safest place for me, is on Toothless." I replied honestly.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I imagine you'll be here for quite a while, too bad really. Have you seen that sunrise? I can't imagine a beautiful morning for a flight." Gobber remarked.

I stopped what I was doing and gave Gobber another angry and threatening look.

"I did it again didn't I?" he asked rhetorically.

Later on, I heard Astrid coming around, calling out, "Hiccup?"

"Yeah I am over here Astrid coming." I called back, as I came out and saw Astrid holding a shield with a jug and two cups on it.

"Here, happy holidays, from me to you." She smiled. "Thank you my lady." I replied nicely. As I took one of the cups, but before I could drink it, Astrid asked, "What are you up to?" cheerfully.

"Okay, you're gonna think I am crazy, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless won't come and go like the other dragons and that's just not fair. I had a discussion with him last night, and I think I've found out that he took it seriously and he left last night." I answered. But I sure do hope he actually returns…Oh course he will! I thought to myself.

I then took a drink of whatever the substance was in the cup that Astrid offered me. It tasted so foul, that I couldn't even swallow, so I kept it in my mouth making retching noises.

"No way, he actually left? So he's gonna be flying without you?" She asked.

"Mm hmm." I said, still whilst keeping the disgusting drink in my mouth, as I placed the cup on the table in front of me.

"Wow, what a great thing you did. You allowed him to fly." She said.

"Hm hmm." I replied.

"What if he never comes back?" She asked.

At that moment, I worried inside. "Mm." I said, sounding depressed a bit. Still keeping the disgusting drink in my mouth.

"Ha, what am I saying? Oh course he will." Astrid said cheerfully.

"Mm hmm." I said, as I tried to smile, but I couldn't.

"Well, I am going to spread some more holiday cheer!" She gestured to her drink with her head, as she turned around and ran off. "You're amazing!" She yelled out as she got further away.

I spat out the drink as soon as I possibly could once she was out of sight.

I looked at the shield I had made, then I got another idea. I want to give him a gift when he comes back, how about a new saddle? I thought, a strap on saddle that Toothless doesn't have to wear all the time, one that he can undo by himself, for the one he constantly wears must make him ache a bit.

I smiled to myself, and got to work immediately. Still hoping that Toothless would be back sometime soon.

**End of Chapter 9: Abandoned**

**Only a shortish chapter for the ninth one, but the next chapter might be long! We'll see.**

**Some reviews would be good sometime!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Re-united

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD, TV Series & the Short Films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk. Also, I am introducing much of the storyline of Gift of The Night Fury.**

**Told from Hiccups perspective POV.**

**Chapter 10: Re-united**

I finished the saddle I was making yesterday, and I was sure that Toothless would really like it. It was small enough for me to keep with me at all times, so if Toothless suddenly showed up, I would be able to put it on him straight away.

I was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, hoping to hear the familiar sound of Toothless banging on the roof. I kept the new saddle beside me, just in case he showed up.

After about 10 minutes of just lying there staring at the ceiling, I sighed and turned on my side in bed.

Then, I heard something.

A faint thumping on the roof, but it was hard and heavy. Not as loud as Toothless's normal banging.

I jumped out of bed excitedly, grabbed the saddle and ran outside.

"Toothless! I knew you'd come ba- whoa-ugh-" As I ran outside I slipped yet again on the ice and fell over onto my back, with the saddle sent out of my grip.

Staring at the roof from lying on the ground, I saw, not Toothless, but my Dad Stoick. He held a hammer in his hand and by the looks of it, he was repairing the roof.

He turned around and saw me lying on the ice. "Morning son!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Dad." I groaned disappointedly. As I got up and retrieved he saddle.

"Glad you're up! I was looking for your Helmet." He said as he climbed down from the roof using a ladder.

"My, my Helmet?" I questioned, having completely forgotten I had lost it when a dragon knocked it off my head by accident 3 days before.

"Odin needs a place to put your goodies!" He smiled as he climbed down and reached the ground. "Yeah right, I'll, er, get on that. Great" I muttered to myself, feeling depressed slightly.

Stoick turned and faced me, and said, "Hold on. Hold on. Alright, come on. What's on your mind? Out with it." He demanded as he walked right up to me.

"Well, it's been three days Dad, I just thought Toothless would be back by now." I replied sadly.

"Oh I am sure he's with the other dragons." Stoick answered quickly. "Yeah? I wish I could be that sure." I said.

The Chief sighed, "Oh…listen. I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do when he can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them! And I imagine that's exactly what Toothless would want you to do." He finished, smiling, and looking reassuringly at me.

Of course, he was right, it's probably best that I do enjoy myself these holidays.

"Right?" Dad asked? Putting a massive hand on my shoulder.

"You're right." I replied, slightly more cheerfully.

"Good!" He exclaimed happily. As he punched me friendly in the shoulder, which seemed to dislocate my shoulder blade, I groaned lightly in pain, but it didn't hurt too much.

"Now go get that Helmet. We've had enough disappointment around here." He said as he turned around and walked off. As I managed to put my shoulder blade back into its correct place.

I walked around the village, and found some oars for me to use on a boat. I grabbed them, and started walking down to the docks.

As I got near the docks, Fishlegs suddenly out from around the corner in front so quickly that we bumped into each other.

Fishlegs was carrying a massive basket of fish in his hands. I eyed it suspiciously.

"Oh Fishlegs you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon!" I exclaimed.

"Haha, ohhh. A dragon, that's-" he didn't continue, as he turned around and walked off quickly, I followed him. Wanting to see what he was up to.

As I followed him, Fishlegs suddenly opened a door to a house with his feet, and then shut it again quickly, I looked at the door suspiciously. Seconds later, Fishlegs opened the door slightly, and peered out to see if anyone was near, but he didn't see me.

He then came out and shut the door behind, I noticed he wasn't holding the basket of fish anymore. He smiled to himself. Then started walking off. I came out of hiding, put the oars down, walked over to the house, and opened the doors quietly.

Immediately, Fishleg's dragon Meatlug flew directly at me, and broke the chain she was attached to. And I saw the Fish basket was empty.

Meatlug flew right into me, and I couldn't get out of the way, I had to hold on to her face, as I yelled "Meatlug!" at him. Meatlug looked directly into my eyes, then continued flying.

We flew abit further over Berk, when I just saw Astrid, we flew directly over her, as she had to duck to get out of the way, and she saw me clinging onto Meatlug.

"Hiccup? Where are you going?" She bellowed after me. "I have no ideaaa!" I shouted back. As Meatlug continued to fly. We passed over the ocean, as we now were leaving Berk.

I could just hear Fishlegs yelling from a distance, "MEATLUG!"

I think that Astrid is going to be mad at him. I climbed onto Meatlug further, and then situated myself on her back.

After about 5 minutes, we started flying through fog, so I couldn't see where we were going.

"Meatlug, where are you taking me?" I asked, slightly scared. Stupid question, I thought, she can't answer. Suddenly, we nearly flew into a boat which was in the ground.

"Ah!" I said, as we swerved to avoid it. I noticed it was in perfect condition, though it was empty. Meatlug then flew up high into the sky, and went above the clouds.

I noticed a clearing of clouds up ahead, as we dove into the clearing. Then I saw something beautiful.

I saw hundreds of thousands of dragons, all on this one sunny island. Unlike Berk, it had beautiful crystal clear water around it, with yellow sand as beaches. And I saw steam rising from the water, it must be very warm. This must be a volcano I thought, similar, but different to Dragon Island.

Meatlug then landed, as I got off and took in the surroundings. Well, this is where all the dragons went, but only the four most common species I noticed. There were Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks and Monstrous , all of them had babies.

"You guys come here to have babies!" I said to myself.

I saw Meatlug down below me, pushing a few small blue eggs into a large hole in the ground which was full of water. I walked down to her (Meatlug I now know is female), and watched the eggs in the water.

I saw the eggs explode as soon as they reached the bottom, then I saw small dragons swimming up to the surface. As the first one came up, and looked at me, it jumped out of the water, and tried to fly.

Only failing and falling onto the ground again lazily and walked towards Meatlug. So cute I thought.

I turned around, and noticed one egg of Meatlugs that wasn't in the water.

"Oh look over here you missed one." I said, as I got up and walked over to it, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Meatlug and many other dragons around us were backing off. As I got closer, the egg started to break, and hatch.

But then as soon as I got very close to it, it exploded so violently that I got thrown back about 5 metres and yelled "Whoa!"

I then saw the dragon land back onto the ground, after the force of the explosion made the baby dragon shoot up into the air, and fall back down.

"Man it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk." I exclaimed. One of those eggs could destroy a whole house if there was one in a house. I thought.

So I understand why the dragons had to leave now. I'll tell the others when I get back to Berk why they all left.

I got up and started walking around, searching for the one dragon which I had longed to see. "Toothless?" I called out several times, but there was never any answer, or any black dragon that came to me.

"Oh Toothless where are you? I said to myself, as I continued walking around.

I then noticed a familiar dragon in front of me. It had 3 baby dragons around it, the dragon noticed me too, raising it head to look at me with surprise.

"Hookfang!" I greeted happily, as I ran up to Snotlouts Red Monstrous Nightmare dragon and hugged him, he purred slightly. I then saw another familiar dragon.

"Stormfly!" I greeted Astrid's Nadder dragon. Stormfly turned around and looked at me with fondness. "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys!" I said cheerfully.

Stormfly nudged me with affection, as I looked at the ground. "And you have, babies?" I cheered, as Stormfly stood up, and allowed me to touch her baby Nadders, which all looked at me with affection, just like Stormfly did.

They were all so cute, and so much smaller than their parents, I laughed as they pushed each other out of the way to get feel of my hand.

"Oh look at you guys, so happy, together." I beamed. "Who knew you were leaving to celebrate your own sort of… holiday." I finished, looking slightly down, but then I stood up, and said, "I should probably get back to my holiday!" I said aloud, Hookfang nearby grunted with excitement, as I turned to face him.

"So what do you say there Hookfang? Think you could give me a ride back home?" I asked happily, as I scratched the side of his head, he smiled and gave a look of pleasure.

I hoped onto his back, as he then took off.

"I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready. Okay gang?" I called out to Stormfly and the other dragons.

Then Stormfly chirped something, and flew up into the air next to me hovering over all the dragons, as heaps of dragons started to do the same.

"Oh no no no. I ah, think I just started the return migration." I quizzed myself.

I then noticed all the baby dragons running after their parents in the air, and ran towards the cliff, for this was the first time there were ever going to fly, "Well if you insist." I said to the baby dragons.

Then, three or four babies jumped the cliff, but started falling as soon as they fell off, but they beat their tiny wings hard, and managed to get higher up with difficulty, "Come on!" I said, as the wind then got stronger and pushed them back onto the island.

"Oh boy this is never going to work." I said depressed. As we continued to hover just there, I tried to think of something. "Hmm."

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Oh! Hold on! I've got just the thing!" I said excitedly, as we turned and headed off.

**(START AUTHOR INPUT)**

**For a little bit here, the story will be told from Hiccup's father, the Chief of Berk, Stoick's Point Of View.**

**(END AUTHOR INPUT)**

"Ohh Gobber, this is a disaster." I said to him, as we walked through the remains of people's houses that had been destroyed by the eggs that Astrid planted inside everyone's home.

"Uh, it's not so bad." Gobber replied boredly.

"We're not that bad?" I imitated him, "The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us," (as we walked out of the house together, I noticed everyone had stopped working and staring at the sky) "let's face it, this holiday is a complete- WHAT ARE THESE PEOPLE LOOKING AT?!" I grunted as I shoved past everyone whilst still saying that last sentence, then I looked up into the sky.

I could barely make out what I was seeing.

"What is that?" I said, no one answered because no one knew.

As it kept getting closer, I squinted at it, and it seemed like hundreds of dragons were all carrying something with ropes attached to it.

I then also saw one large red dragon at the front which seemed to be leading them, I recognised it as a Monstrous Nightmare, and saw a small human figure riding it.

"IT'S HICCUP!" I yelled. As they got closer, all the Vikings around started cheering. "And our DRAGONS!" Astrid said loudly.

Hiccup then instructed the dragons to lower what seemed to look like a boat onto the ground, and dragged it towards the village. Then when it got close enough, Hiccup and all the dragons released the ropes and they fell to the ground.

**(START AUTHOR INPUT)**

**Now continuing on from Hiccup's perspective.**

**(END AUTHOR INPUT)**

I noticed then the baby dragons started to come out of the ship, as the plan went perfectly. All the Vikings then gave yells of delight at the sight of the baby dragons emerging.

As then all the dragons and I with Hookfang landed in the ground in front. To hear greetings from everyone.

"Well done Hiccup!" Someone said, "Welcome back laddie!" another greeted. "Good job boy." One last Viking said.

I walked over to my father, as he embraced me, "Ha ha ha, well done son!" he cheered, as he grabbed me into a rib cracking hug, I could barely breathe.

"Thanks dad!" I gasped, as he released me. "EVERYONE! Grab your dragons! To The Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!" He commanded to the village.

As everyone either ran or flew up to The Great Hall, I sprinted back to my house, and got the new saddle I made for Toothless. Then I too, ran up to The Great Hall.

As I walked through the crowd of dragons, seeing everyone so happy, I felt proud that I had once again, accomplished something fantastic. That everyone was happy, because of me.

As I continued to walk proudly through everyone, I saw Fishlegs tossing Meatlugs babies in his hands happily, "This is the best holiday ever wooo!" he cheered. I saw Snotlout doing practically the same with Hookfangs babies.

I stopped and then thought about my best friend Toothless. Where had he gone? I miss him so much. As I clutched the new saddle to chest sadly.

Then suddenly Astrid came over to me and said, "Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing, thank you!" She finished, as she kissed me and hugged my tightly.

I smiled at her, then stopped. "Astrid where did Toothless go?" I asked, even though I doubt she would know anyway. "I don't know." She replied sadly.

I then heard the doors of The Great Hall creep open, must be a latecomer, I thought.

Then Astrid released me, "Wow. Man, wouldn't want to be you right now. I mean, you brought back everyone's dragon, except yours." She said, smiling so broadly.

"Yeah you know this is not, helping, at all." I replied depressed. I turned slightly, looking away from her, but then Astrid pushed me around, and faced me towards the doors of The Great Hall, I was about to turn around and yell at her, but I now had no reason to do that.

I saw a jet black dragon walking slowly up to me. "TOOTHLESS!" I yelled. As I ran up to him, as he did to me. "Hey bud!" I greeted with delight. I looked at him for a moment, then hugged his chest tightly, I had missed him so much.

I heard Gobber say, "Stoick." To my dad in the background, I think to get his attention on me. I released Toothless, and backed off.

"Bad dragon very bad dragon!" I said happily. As I pointed at him with my finger, as his eyes followed it very closely, "You scared me to death, don't ever stay away that long again, and _what _is in your mouth?" I asked as I noticed Toothless had something in his mouth.

He then leaned up, and over me, as I suddenly felt something on my head with tonnes of saliva.

"Eww, ugh." I heard exclaims of disgust from Fishlegs, Snotlout and Ruffnut in the background. As Toothless backed off and looked at me.

I moved my hands to my head, and felt something oddly familiar. "Ha ha, yeah you found my Helmet!" I said, as I got all the wet saliva off it, and myself. Toothless warbled happily.

"What hey! You found my Helmet!" I shrieked. "That's where you've been?!" I asked, as he replied by nudging, and pushing me ever so affectionately.

"Buddy, thank you." I said, as I held onto my best friend, and stared at him right in the eye. "You are amazing!" As I hugged him again, he gave a purr of pleasure.

"I've got you something too!" I added, as I suddenly noticed everyone in the background was still watching me. As I pulled out the saddle, and I wrenched the old one off, and placed one the new one.

"I made a new saddle for us buddy! You can now take this saddle off when you want, and you won't need to wear it permanently." I smiled at him. He gave a, you-did-this-for-me look. I nodded, "I hope you like it bud."

Toothless looked at the saddle, then at me, as I then got pounded by the force of his tongue again, covering me in saliva once more.

"Okay okay, that's enough bud, thanks" I gasped, as I got up from the pool of saliva.

"Happy Snoggletog!" Astrid cheered, as she came over to me and Toothless, as he nuzzled Astrid affectionately. As everyone in the crowd cheered happily.

After a few hours, we all headed back to our homes, which, most seemed to be partly destroyed, thanks to Astrid idea of putting Meatlugs eggs into them. Luckily, she didn't put one in ours.

"Hey Bud, let's go to sleep. We'll go for a nice fly around the island tomorrow, we only have 3 days left till we leave." I said. He nodded as we got into my room, as I tucked myself in bed.

Just before I fell asleep, I saw Toothless taking off the saddle, looking slightly down about something. And looking at the saddle. But then sleep took over me.

I woke up the next morning, to hearing the usual banging from our roof, I got up and smiled at the ceiling. I walked outside, and looked around the village, just standing there. I heard Toothless then make a hurry up sound. "I am coming Toothless." I called. As I walked around the house.

"Alright bud come on down I was just-" I stopped talking, as I saw Toothless sitting on the ground, and looking at me. I noticed the old saddle was directly in front of him, however, he still had the new one on.

"Toothless what did you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore." I said, as I moved the old saddle aside. "Come on let's get going." I said quickly, as I walked over to him.

But before I could hop on, he moved out of the way, to the other side, and sat in front of the old saddle again, and looked at it, then at me.

"Would you quit fooling around you have your new saddle now." I said, confused. He muttered something in his language, as I walked towards him, yet he again moved out of the way and looked at the saddle.

"Toothless?" I questioned, looking at him.

He sighed, and turned his head to look at the new saddle on his back, he then took it off, and smacked it with his tail on the ground, breaking it.

"Toothless! Stop! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, as I watched him pick up the new destroyed saddle with his mouth and throw it away. He then picked up the old saddle and placed it at his feet.

I widely opened my eyes in amazement. He wants to _need me, _he doesn't want the option to have a saddle, _he wants to have the need to have to have a saddle on his back _all the time, I thought to myself.

Toothless then pawed the ground where the saddle is, and looked at me it the cutest way possible. I smiled at him.

20 minutes later we were flying again, up very high in the air with the old saddle now attached to him again.

As we flew, I thought of some things to myself.

Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold, are those you keep close to your heart.

"Okay bud you ready?" I asked, as I stood of top of Toothless, he grunted in approval. As I jumped off his back ahead of him, "Yee hah!" I yelled gleefully.

As I plummeted through the air, with Toothless right next to me, as we fell through the air, I smiled, as Toothless pushed me slightly in mid-air, making me turn and spin a small bit.

As we continued free-falling, I then got myself onto his saddle, and locked myself in. As we pulled up slowly, and we brushed some snow off a high mountain.

I thought some more.

Turns out, this was the best Snoggletog ever so far. This Snoggletog I gave my best friend a pretty great gift. But, he gave me a better one.

We continued flying for some more time, then, eventually, Toothless suddenly thought spoke to me, _Hey, I know we agreed we'd stop this before we left Berk. But I miss not communicating with you. I mainly wanted to not communicate because I wanted to secretly find your helmet. But, can we open this back up again? _He asked very kindly, his ears perking up.

**(START AUTHOR INPUT)  
Sorry for these frequent author inputs, I think this will be the last one for a while. This is important, please read:**

**I have just realised that I think it's silly to have just Toothless's thoughts to be said in italics, so, from now on only, all telepathic speaking from Hiccup and Toothless will be represented in ****_italics_****, but, I will still keep telepathic speaking with NO QUOTATION MARKS. Examples below:**

**"Hi Toothless." Hiccup greeted – That is normal speech text.**

**_ Hi Toothless. _****Hiccup greeted – That is telepathic speaking text.  
(END AUTHOR INPUT)**

_Of course, I've been missing it too_. I replied honestly. _I would like to do this with you as often as we can as long as it's suitable. _I added.

_Excellent, thanks buddy. _Toothless smiled at me.

We continued for flew for a fair bit longer, then finally return to Berk after our beautiful flight.

**End of Chapter 10: Re-united**

**Please make sure you read that last author input just above, that will become important in the next/later chapters.**

**Once again, thanks for reading, and please give me some reviews, I have barely had any. **

**As this is now my 10****th**** Chapter, and still have many more to go!**

**Over 2,000 views, 6 favourites, and 10 followers. That's great! But need some feedback please, all I've had is 'interesting'.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Words of Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD, TV Series & the Short Films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Told from Toothless's perspective POV.**

**Chapter 11: Words of Comfort**

Ahh, what a joyous flight that was. Finally, I managed to break the short promise about me and Hiccup not talking to each other. I loved hearing his voice.

We arrived back on Berk, for this is our second last day here, for tomorrow is our last. As we intend to leave at first light the day after tomorrow. Hiccup muttered something to me like, "going to see Astrid for a while, you go and do whatever you want."

_Okay Hiccup, don't let her hurt you._ I reminded him, as he then marched off towards Astrid's house, so I decided to go for a walk over to the Dragon Arena.

I walked through the village. As I did, everyone who passed me would either nod, or say "Hey Toothless." Amazing I thought to myself. This is such a beautiful place with such nice people now. How I and Hiccup have changed the way of life for dragons and Vikings, I'll never forget.

As I then entered the Arena, I saw Snotlout snoring against Hookfang, with two asleep baby Monstrous Nightmares on his lap, and I also saw the twins resting against Barf and Belch. "You know, this really is peace. And it's worth fighting for," I said to myself.

"I completely agree." Came a familiar voice from behind me, I turned around and saw Stormfly walking over to me, admiring the sight in front of her too as I was.

"This, really is worth fighting for. After so many years of war, and stealing from these humans, we now have peace and tranquillity. All thanks to you and your pal Hiccup." Stormfly summarized. Smiling at me.

"You're quite welcome Stormfly, and yes, such peace and tranquillity." I admitted again.

"You know Toothless, can I say something to you? You may or may not like it, but I feel as if I might as well say it now, since you're leaving the day after tomorrow." She asked, sounding nervous.

"Why of course." I insisted. Turning myself around to fully face her, she seemed to blush a bit, gaping at me.

"If you don't find a mate, or you give up, and end up having to come back to Berk, just know that you have me and us here. I will admit it, you are a very handsome and good looking dragon if I might say so." She confided, still sounding nervous.

I blushed a bit myself, as I also felt this way slightly towards Stormfly, but she was a good friend. I wouldn't be able to mate with her or anything, But, I suppose if I didn't find a Night Fury female, Stormfly would be closest to being my mate.

"Why thank you, as I feel very similar towards you myself Stormfly. You are quite an attractive Nadder" I replied confidently. "Though, you must understand two things. One being that you have already mated, and you have babies which I take it Astrid is now looking after?" Stormfly nodded.

"Hiccup went to see Astrid before I came down here by the way." I added. "But secondly, the fact is I have to find a Night Fury female, because if I don't, I could be the very last Night Fury in the world. And I don't want my species to die out. I made a promise to my father before he died, that I would search for another Night Fury. So I must." I finished. Then the realisation of what I just said crashed over me, making me feel terrified.

Many thoughts started going through my mind. What if I was the last Night Fury? What am I supposed to do? Sadness crept into me.

"I completely understand Toothless." Stormfly replied cheerfully. "Don't worry about it please, there must be more Night Furies out there. Just have some faith my friend." Stormfly reassured.

"Thank you Stormfly, but I need to talk to Hiccup about this, I need his reassurance. I'll see you later okay?" I replied, thinking quickly.

"Of course, bye Toothless." She smiled, as I left the Arena. I didn't feel like bursting into Astrid's house to see Hiccup, so I will just ask him politely in my mind, I thought to myself.

_Hiccup, are you there? I need to talk to you now, it's important. _I sent my message to him. Then I heard a quick reply, _sure Toothless, meet me in my room, I'll be there as soon as I can, see you there. _Hiccup replied. _Okay, see you there. _I finished.

I then flew up to Hiccups house, and opened the door. I saw Stoick sitting at the table, eating. Having his lunch I guess.

He waved and smiled at me, and continued eating. I went up to Hiccups, room, and paced up and down the room. Thinking wildly, how would Hiccup react to this? I am so scared, what if I am the last of my kind? I felt terrible.

Before I could think of anything else, I heard the door open downstairs, "Hey Dad." Said a happy and familiar voice. "Hey son." Was the chief's reply.

"I am just going to have a talk with Toothless, I think it's important. Has he arrived here yet?" Hiccup asked his father.

"Yes, he came in about 3 minutes ago, and went straight into your room." Stoick answered. It sounded as if Hiccup wasted no time, I heard running footsteps, and then the door flew open and there stood Hiccup.

Hiccup then shut the door, and smiled at me. And walked over to his bed, sat there and stared at me. "Alright bud, what is it?" he asked curiously and seriously. I loved this with Hiccup, he was always so caring and took things seriously on the right occasions.

I sighed, and spoke, _Hiccup. I am scared._

Hiccup face turned to shock. He had never heard me say that before, nor had he ever seen a dragon so scared. He immediately got up, walked over to me and hugged me tightly. Then let go, and stared at me right in the eyes.

_Toothless, what is it? I am here, let it out. _He thought spoke to me. I closed my eyes, and replied.

_Hiccup, when you left me to go and see Astrid, I went down to the Dragon Arena, and spoke to Stormfly. She was very nice, and she said she was partly attracted to me. As I am to her, then I said that I must find another Night Fury to mate with, but then something inside me snapped, making me feel terrified. _I opened my eyes, and continued.

_Hiccup, what if I am the last remaining Night Fury in the world? I won't be able to continue my blood line or species! What am I supposed to do? If there's no other Night Furies out there? I am going to be alone! I won't have a mate! The Night Furies will be extin-_

Hiccup suddenly closed his eyes and held out his hand right in front me to signal me to stop. Which I did immediately, fearing I had gone too far. This silent silencing motion that Hiccup had just enacted, would have been far more effective, than if he spoke to me to tell me to stop.

I looked nervously at the ground, and lay down, then I stared at Hiccup. I had no idea what he was doing or thinking, I didn't dare speak again till Hiccup either told me to, or he spoke.

Hiccup stood up silently, still not making a sound, and walked over to his desk. He then started opening draws, and seemed to be looking for something. He then found whatever he was looking for. It must be a drawing, I thought, it's a piece of parchment.

Hiccup turned around, and walked back over to me, sat down right in front of me cross-legged. And placed the piece of parchment on the ground between us, but there was nothing on it, he must have it turned upside down.

"Now Toothless, look at this." Hiccup commanded, as he pointed to the parchment, and turned it over with his other hand.

It was a drawing I had not seen before. But it was excellent. It was a drawing of Hiccup reaching out his hand to me, and my snout touching his hand, exactly like when we did just that in the cove not long after we first met.

Hiccup spoke again.

"Now Toothless, I want you to listen very carefully to this, and do not take your eyes off this drawing as I speak.

I nodded, and stared at the drawing that was laid out in front of me. As Hiccup started to speak.

"Toothless, you are my best and closest friend that I have ever had and will ever have. You have sacrificed your life for me numerous times. We are going to try and find another Night Fury, whether you like it or not, you going to have to either accept that you are the last one, or not.

I personally doubt that you are the last one. I have a strong gut feeling that you are NOT the last one. And, even if you are, you have me. We have each other. If it turns out you are the last Night Fury, then all you have to do is treasure your life as much as possible. I will be always be here for you, just as you see in this picture.

I drew this not long after we did this for the first time in the cove after we met. It means so much to me, as I am sure it does to you. I am here for you, I will do the best of my ability, to comfort you, love you, and support you in any way that I possibly can. Because you and I are bonded for life.

Don't be scared my friend, be confident, we will try our best, that is all that is necessary." Hiccup finally finished.

I closed my eyes. I was frozen in shock. I could barely move. What Hiccup had said inspired me more than I could ever have imagined.

After about what seemed like several long years of just sitting there, frozen, I opened my eyes, and looked at Hiccup.

_Hiccup…I-I-I don't know wh-what to sa-say. _I stuttered to him in my mind. Hiccup just smiled and lay a hand on my snout, just like in the picture, except we bent our forehead together straight after.

"Calm buddy, calm." Hiccup soothed.

My nervousness had gone. My doubts had disappeared. My suspicions vanished. I could still barely talk. As I continued to lay there, with Hiccup.

"Come on bud, I am starting to get hungry, let's get some lunch. Well, late lunch now." Hiccup suggested.

I pulled myself together, and realised just how hungry I was. The thought of some juicy cod, just made me drool slightly.

As we got up together, I noticed that the door was slightly open, I was confused. Hadn't Hiccup shut the door? Hiccup suddenly noticed it too, as we walked to the door, Hiccup opened it, and there stood Stoick-The-Vast, with tears in his eyes.

"Dad!" Hiccup screeched, running at him and hugging him, "What's the matter? What happened?" Hiccup asked loudly.

"No-nothing son. I just opened your door slightly, after you came up here. And I heard your speech you made to Toothless. It was so heart-warming, that you brought me to tears." Stoick cried.

I walked around Hiccup, and hugged Stoick myself. I am starting to really like him. He really treats Hiccup and I well now. I would even consider him as family.

"To-Toothless?" Stoick looked up, and hugged me back. "You are my friend now Toothless, after hearing those delightful words from your best friend, I want to support you too, in any way I can." Stoick said, looking at me and smiling.

I smiled back and licked him in the face.

"Ugh yuck, hah, stop you overgrown pup!" Stoick gasped, laughing. I backed off and smiled to Hiccup and Stoick.

"I love both of you, make sure you two take care of each-other when you leave Berk." Stoick teased.

_Of course we will you idiot, we love each-other. _I said. Staring at the chief.

Hiccup laughed, "Toothless just said, of course we will you idiot. We love each-other." Hiccup smiled.

Stoick smiled too, and gave me a scratch behind the ears, I purred to him, then he went off.

_Come on, let's hurry up and get some food, or I shall have to eat you. _I threatened to Hiccup. He laughed and headed down the stairs, I followed him closely.

As we ate, I asked Hiccup something. _Hey Hiccup, what did you go and see Astrid for? What did you two love birds get up to? _I asked curiously.

Hiccup's face went red, as he nearly choked on his fish. He continued eating and replied in his head, _we just had a talk, and made out a little. _

_That's cute. _I said, smirking. _What? _Hiccup replied back quickly.

_It's so cute seeing you two make out, it's just you two are so different. She's very strong, and attractive looking, a true definition of a Viking. And you come along and you're small, skinny, and unattractive and completely unlike her, yet you two get along now as if there are no differences between you two. _I said.

_True. But the same can be said for us right? Just look at us! Complete opposites. You're a big, strong, handsome mighty Night Fury, the most feared of all dragons. And here I am, best friends with him. _Hiccup was very right, we are complete opposites as well.

_Do I detect a sense of jealousy there? _Came Hiccups voice into my head, I whirled around at him.

But I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Hah! Too bad bud. Don't be jealous, soon, you'll be trying so hard to keep the girl Night Furies off you!" Hiccup joked.

That did it.

I leapt onto him, and pinned him to the ground, while he laughed his head off.

Eventually I let him go, and we finished our very late lunch, as a matter of fact, by the time we went outside, it looked as if it was evening.

"Toothless, I want to go and spend some time with my friends this evening, you can go and do whatever you want." Hiccup reckoned to me.

_I'll come with you. I wouldn't mind a chat with Hookfang. _I speculated. As we walked together down to the Dragon Academy Arena. As I entered, I saw Astrid talking to all the others.

"Hey gang!" Hiccup called out to the group.

"Hiccup!" Everyone replied, surprised. Then all turned around and went over to Hiccup and started talking.

I saw Hookfang, and went over to him. "Hey Hookfang, how's things?" I asked politely.

"Oh same old same old. Snotlout is annoying to deal with sometimes, but he looks after my kids well. I think he likes me on the inside as do I to him, but neither of us ever show it. What about you?" The Nightmare asked kindly.

"Oh yeah that's Snotlout for you. Me, oh I am great. Hiccup is so inspiring to me." I said proudly. "Yeah, he's inspiring to everyone. Make sure you look after him when you leave Berk." Hookfang said.

Why is everyone always telling me to look after Hiccup? Oh course I will, I would never even consider leaving him.

"On another note, I think after you leave, you should try and teach Hiccup so some defence tactics, so he can defend himself. It's a big and dangerous world out there Toothless. You and Hiccup should be on alert out there all the time, and don't trust anyone. Even if you find other Night Furies, try and reason with them, and be very careful. If you find a nest or a place with lots of Night Furies, they may not like Hiccup, just a few words of caution." Hookfang warned me.

"You're quite right Hookfang. I will teach Hiccup some defensive stuff, perhaps he can learn to wield a sword, no that won't work. Anyway, I will always protect Hiccup. No matter what happens. Thank you for your words of caution and concern, they are much appreciated." I thanked Hookfang.

Hookfang bowed his head to me, then lay down to rest. I considered some more of what Hookfang had mentioned. I will need to teach Hiccup some stuff, he doesn't have a weapon of choice, he has that dagger, but that's nothing. Oh well, we'll see what happens. I thought to myself.

It was getting close to night now, then after a long talk with his friends, Hiccup finally came over to me, and beckoned me over.

"Let's head back now bud." He said happily. _Alrighty, _I replied.

We walked quickly back home. Opened the door, and we didn't see Stoick there, he must have already gone to sleep, I perked my ears up, and I could hear a faint snoring sound.

We went into our room, but before Hiccup went into bed, I stopped him with my wing.

"What is it bud?" he asked me. _I just want to tell and ask a few things, if that's okay? _I questioned him, my ears perking up for a response as I crooned happily.

"Of course." He replied quickly.

_I had a good talk with Hookfang earlier, and he told me something quite important. I think over the time that we are away, I am going to have to teach you to defend yourself, seeing that you don't have a weapon of choice._

_It a big and dangerous world out there Hiccup, neither of us have ever gone beyond Berk and Dragon Island. If we find a nest or a place full of Night Furies, that may not be harmless and want to attack you, even though I will protect you as best I can, I think you should learn to defend yourself. _I finished. Hiccup was smiling broadly.

"I understand Toothless, and I am not completely defenceless, I have actually a weapon of choice, for I made it myself a while ago, and I think I have become pretty skilful with it. I haven't shown it to you, but I will now. I made this for myself, and it's dedicated to you." He smiled and chuckled.

I had no idea what Hiccup was about to show me, but I was very excited. I shook my tail quickly in excitement.

"Close your eyes." Hiccup requested of me. _Okay, but this is weird, I can't see. _"Oh really, I thought you could see through your eyelids." Hiccup laughed sarcastically.

I hit my head on the ground in frustration, that was so stupid, I thought.

"Open your eyes." My friend commanded.

I did so, and stared at the thing Hiccup was holding in his hand, it was round, very shiny, and had a dragon painted on it that resembled…

_Wow Hiccup. It looks awesome, that painting of me on it is so cool. One problem though, it's a shield, it's not a weapon. _I stated bluntly.

"Watch this." Hiccup said, smiling. He walked over to me, and turned around and faced his desk.

He then pushed something on the shield, and at once, a rope spun out of the centre of the shield so fast that I barely saw it. It hooked straight onto Hiccup's desk chair, and pulled it right back at him.

I was awe struck. _Wow, that was awesome, is that all the shield can do? _I asked, fascinated.

"No it can do more than that, it has small catapult on it that can flick a rock that could hurt someone, and it can also be used as a bow. But I don't have any arrows yet. Anyway, I am too tired to show anymore, I want to go to sleep." Hiccup yawned.

_Agreed, so do I. We have two big days coming up. _I exclaimed happily.

_We sure do buddy. Tomorrow is our last day on Berk. I will be saying good-byes tomorrow to everyone, as you should too, we have to enjoy tomorrow as much as possible. We don't know how long we'll be away for. But, I made a promise that we will return. _Hiccup beamed through thought.

_Yes indeed. We leave at first light the day after tomorrow. Good night Hiccup. _I said, as I curled up on the floor and shut my eyes.

"Night Toothless." Hiccup replied sleepily, I think Hiccup couldn't be bothered speaking through thought so he just said it in speech. We both let sleep take us over.

**End of Chapter 11: Words of Comfort**

**This whole chapter was the 2****nd**** last day Toothless and Hiccup were on Berk.**

**The next chapter will incorporate Hiccup's and Toothless's last day on Berk, as well as leaving.**

**Please review :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. We Will Return

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD, TV Series & the Short Films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Told from Hiccups's perspective POV.**

**Chapter 12: We Will Return**

We both woke up the next morning at pretty much exactly the same time. Or at least, I think we did. I sat upright, and looked at Toothless who sat up at the same time.

"Hey bud, did you just wake up?" I asked with curiosity. _Yes I did, and I am guessing that we both just woke up at the same time? _Toothless questioned.

"Why yes. That's cool. Now let's go downstairs and have some food." I stated quickly, my stomach suddenly giving me a nudge from inside.

_Why is your stomach so loud? I could hear it making a sound from behind you. _Toothless asked. I blushed slightly, cheeks reddening.

"I don't know, it just does that sometimes when I am hungry." I said a little defensively. As we walked down stairs, I noticed Stoick sitting in his chair at the table, eating his morning fish. At the sight of us, he turned and looked.

"Morning my boys." Stoick greeted cheerfully. As he turned back to his fish.

_He's calling me one of his boys? _Toothless suddenly asked me. _Yeah I guess, he's really including you as our family. _I replied quickly.

"Hey Dad. Ready for another day of Chiefing?" I asked happily.

"Ah, I forgot to tell ya son. I won't be Chiefing today. My friend Spitelout, you know, Snotlouts Father, has taken over Chiefing duties today." Stoick said, smiling widely.

"Err, why?" I asked, confused.

"Because, I want to spend the last day with you Hiccup. You could be gone for so long, I want to enjoy today with you." He said, "If that's alright, if you'd rather be on your o-"

"No Dad I am delighted. I would like you to accompany me today, I am going to spend the morning saying good-bye to the dragons with Toothless, so he can translate for me. Then,"

"After midday, I will go and say good-bye to the village, and my friends. While Toothless will go and say good-bye to the dragons, then tonight, I shall meet up with you dad, Astrid, Stormfly, Gobber and Toothless for dinner. I want to spend dinner with my closest family." I finished, relaying the plan for today, which I had discussed sometime earlier.

"Very well. That sounds good!" Stoick started excitedly. "Where and who do you want to see first?" he asked me, as I saw Toothless gulp the last of his fish down and look at me for the same answer that Stoick was looking for.

That morning went swiftly, and without tears luckily. I said good-bye to all the dragons on Berk pretty much, and especially The Dragon Riders dragons. It was great having dad with me for support, and Toothless with me to translate what the dragons were saying.

After seeing all the villagers dragons, and some wild ones, I ended up seeing Barf & Belch, Meatlug and lastly, (I am going to see Stormfly tonight at dinner with Astrid, Dad, Gobber and Toothless, so I didn't have see Stormfly twice), Hookfang towards the end of the morning, all went very well.

Hookfang said something very similar to what Toothless had said the day before about defences and stuff, and not to trust _anyone._

At midday, we swapped over. Toothless went to see the dragons, whilst Stoick and I went to The Great Hall to speak the majority of the village. (Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid, the twins, and Gobber were all absent as I was going to talk to them afterwards).

As we entered The Great Hall together, everyone immediately fell silent. As I felt all eyes upon me, many people had sad expressions on their faces.

"Hiccup, do you want to talk everyone, or do you want me to talk?" Dad whispered in my ear as we walked to the centre of the hall. "I'll do it dad, just stand next to me please." I asked nicely. "Of course son." He replied, putting a huge hand on my shoulder.

I smiled, as we both got up onto the table, and stood around at everyone.

"People of Berk, as you are all aware, I am leaving Berk tomorrow along with Toothless, my Night Fury. Now, do you all know why I am leaving?" I asked the whole crowd of Vikings.

"You're leaving to help Toothless find something right?" One Viking in the crowd yelled out.

"Pretty much. I am leaving to help Toothless find another Night Fury to try and continue his species and blood line. We do not know how long we could be gone for, we could be gone for weeks, months, and even decades. As I said, we do not know.

"But you'll both come back right?" One Viking called out. Others made similar calls out to me.

I closed my eyes and held out my hand to make the crowd stop talking, which they did at once. I opened my eyes and answered.

"Now my friends of Berk, listen well. I hereby, Hiccup, son of Stoick-The-Vast, the Chief of Berk, promise that we, yes I mean both me and Toothless, that WE WILL RETURN. I promise." I assured everyone.

"I will not be able to live with myself if I do not return to Berk. So I promise that I will do so in the future whenever that time may be." I said loudly and proudly. Everyone smiled and cheered at that. Stoick put his hand on my shoulder again, and said, "I am so proud of you my boy, I will hold you to that promise."

"Thanks dad." I conceded.

Stoick then turned to the crowd, "Everyone! Please join me in wishing my boy the best of luck on his mission." Stoick yelled at everyone. As he started to lead me out of the hall.

"All the best Hiccup." "Good luck Hiccup." Hopefully Toothless gets a mate" "Say good luck to Toothless for me." Those words echoed in around The Great Hall as I made an exit out with my dad.

As soon as I was out of The Great Hall, everyone was still in there. But I turned around and looked once more inside the Hall, memorising it as much as I could. For I hoped that I would walk through that Hall again in the future.

"Hiccup, I have to go and help Gobber prepare dinner tonight, you go and spend some time with the Dragon Riders of the Academy. I'll see you at dinner." Dad said.

Even though it was still the afternoon, I'd say around 3PM, it was going to be a fairly large dinner anyway, so I guess it'd make sense to Dad to go and help Gobber. "Sure dad, no problems. See you later." I mumbled. He smiled and strolled off to our house.

I walked down to the Dragon Academy Arena, and I noticed our dragon rider group was entering it, so I followed them into it. I saw Toothless seemingly finishing talking to all the dragons there. And walked around the approaching riders and came straight to me.

"Hiccup!" The group all called at once, for they didn't notice I was right behind them.

"I'll be there in a moment guys." I shouted back. Toothless walked up to me and warbled happily.

_So, how's my boy? _Toothless asked, ears perking up to detect my tiniest movements and awaiting an answer. I blushed and went red in my face.

_Don't call me that, it's too embarrassing. Anyway, yes I am great. The village took it well, but I still need to talk my friends just down behind you in the Arena. How about my Night Fury? _I asked, smirking slightly.

Even though it was nearly impossible to tell if Toothless was blushing with embarrassment, I could just tell that he was now, now that I know him so well.

_Pfft, 'your' Night Fury! _He exclaimed, _and yes I am great as well, the dragons all seemed fine with it, since I've already told them I was leaving a nearly week ago, it was just good-byes really, best wishes and all. _Toothless finished.

_That's cool yeah. Listen, I am going to spend the rest of the afternoon with the gang here, you can go and do whatever you want. Perhaps you could go and help out my Dad and Gobber with making dinner for us all tonight, you know, me Dad, Gobber, Astrid, Stormfly and yourself. _I suggested to him.

Toothless's face suddenly brightened up as he smiled, _I am going to go and see Stormfly, I wouldn't mind a chat with her alone before tonight. _Toothless said. _Okay, see you later bud. _I said happily, as I watched Toothless bound off into the distance excitedly.

"Hey gang, sorry about that. I had a little discussion with Toothless." I announced.

"Er, how? Neither of your mouths were moving, you both just stared at each other." Ruffnut asked. "Yeah, even I noticed that." Tuffnut added.

"You mutten heads! Don't you remember that he and Toothless can communicate through their minds?" Snotlout burst out at the twins. "Oh yeah, that's right." Ruff and Tuff both said in unison.

"So Hiccup, which direction are you planning to go first off to try and find Night Furies?" Fishlegs asked.

"I am not particularly sure to be honest Fishlegs." I answered honestly. "Is there anything at all you know about Night Furies that I don't? Any rumours, or theories?" I asked hopefully.

Because Fishlegs's knowledge of dragons and the fact that he knows so much about, well, pretty much everything, which practically makes him a walking encyclopaedia, is not to be argued against. Fishlegs's is a smart and knowledgeable Viking.

"Yes as a matter of fact, besides all the information I have learnt from you and Toothless, there actually is one thing that I can share with you. But I do not know if it will be of any help." Fishlegs's answered, seemingly nervous.

"Anything could be of help. But I am surprised. I have never heard of anything about Night Furies apart from learning from Toothless, and the Dragon Manual saying that the Night Fury is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. But you're saying that you have heard of something _else?_" I asked, astonished.

Fishlegs sighed, and started, "I heard it when I was just a kid, I can't remember exactly how old I was, but this one time before my father died, I was out fishing near Raven Point with him, when a dragon raid suddenly happened."

As he continued, I listened harder and harder trying to absorb every detail. As was the rest of the gang. "It was chaos, but only seconds after it had started, a Night Fury came close to us and destroyed a catapult. It scared the daylight out of me."

"At the time, I had no idea what a Night Fury was. So I asked my dad as we started running back towards Berk about what that was. He said it was a Night Fury obviously, a deadly dragon that had barely ever been seen. Then he said he'd tell me a story about it when we got home" Fishlegs paused for a moment then continued.

"When we got home, my dad told me the story, that long ago when he was a boy, he lived on another island, far away from here to the East. This island was far bigger than Berk, it was a huge island, where there was no dragon raids, and they knew dragons existed, but they never paid attention to each other."

"One day, my dad told me, that he was walking along the coast of the island on a white sandy beach alone, then he sat down, and looked across the beach when he saw a jet black dragon far into the distance that was running along the beach and then jumped into the bushes."

"He wasn't sure if he had seen it or not, but he chose to believe he did."

"So, naturally, he decided to run to the far end of the beach, and try to find the path that the dragon had entered. He was a fit guy at the time, so he made there in no time at all. He found the tracks of the dragon, and followed them through the bush."

"This island is mountainous, and you could easily get lost it you weren't careful. But my dad was pretty smart, so he knew how far he could go before he would get lost."

"He kept following the tracks, he walked through heaps of bush, a forest and also through a small river, before he found it."

"He arrived at the foot of some mountains, which he noticed once he got higher up one them that they were perfectly aligned in a circular mountain ridge, he doubted any human could cross over the mountains, as they were to treacherous."

"But, he still managed to follow the tracks of the dragon he saw, until they disappeared, but he kept going in that direction. And with remarkable strength, he made it a third up the mountain, he knew, himself, nor could any man reach the top. But, as he was about to turn back, something shocked him."

"There was a small hole, only just to be able to see through, and not big enough for anyone to climb through, in the side of mountain, and the hole went all the way to the other side of the mountain, so he see straight through to the other side."

"Even though it was such a long distance between the 2 ends of the hole, he could just see light at the other end, and see out of it."

"What he saw was, pitch black movement at the other end, sometimes, there would be light, but then it would be covered by black, then light, then black again.

He was confused at first, but then used all his might to squint with his eyes as hard as could. Then, he saw a jet black dragon, for which he was certain this time, move slowly in front of the light at the other end."

"So he assumed that it was a nest of black dragons, and he raced home to tell everyone. But, no one ever believed him, but he continued persisting so badly, that the chief of the village that lived there, was forced to exile him.

He was put onto a ship, and loaded with food and water, as he drifted through the sea, he finally arrived here on Berk, but he had learnt his lesson about behaviour, so he never mentioned the black dragon nest again. Then he had to deal with the dragon raids that happened here."

"My dad said that he convinced everyone that he was from another island that also was raided by dragons, but he got exiled because he had never found a suitable partner to marry. Which if course wasn't true."

"My dad said that he fell in love with a female Viking here, who gave birth to me. But my dad never revealed anything to anyone, except me that night when he told me this story. And I believed him, he died only a few days later." Fishlegs finally finished, sighing and catching his breath.

It was nearly evening now, as the telling of the story had focused my attention on Fishlegs. "Well, I believe you Fishlegs, and I believe your father. Thank you so much for telling me this. This will be great news to Toothless, I will tell him tomorrow!" I exclaimed happily.

"That was some story." Muttered Snotlout. "Ok Fish, I believe you too, that was really inspiring actually." Snotlout admitted, smiling.

"Yeah same, I have to agree, we all believe you Fishy." Tuffnut said, Ruffnut nodding too.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Fishlegs smiled tearfully at everyone. I walked over and hugged him, then I released him, and said, "We will head East when we leave tomorrow, that is where we will start." I announced.

Fishlegs suddenly pulled himself back to reality, as most of the others did too.

"Oh, I nearly forgot you were leaving!" Fishlegs blurted out.

"Well Hiccup my friend, I wish you all the best of luck, I hope you find this place, or find a place with other Night Furies for your pal Toothless. Good-bye." Fishlegs wept, as I hugged him, I was so close to crying too, I was sure it would happen sooner or later. "Thank you Fishlegs, you have been a great support to me. I thank you so much for this information about a Night Fury nest." I patted him on the back, as I released him.

"Yeah Hiccup, all the best, I hope to see you again, best wishes for Toothless and yourself." Snotlout said, holding his hand. "Thank you Snotlout, we'll see each other again." I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Yeah Hiccup, the same as what the others said." Tuffnut stated, holding out his hand. "Thanks Tuff." I said as I shook his hand too.

"Yeah, same as what they all said." Ruffnut said, as we hugged each other.

"I promise you guys that we will return. Good-bye my friends!" I said sadly, as I started walking away towards my house, they called out good-bye, as I turned around and started to walk faster towards the house.

As I arrived back home, I saw Stoick and Gobber both in the Kitchen, "Hey guys, how long till dinner?" I asked in the most polite way possible.

"Not long." Stoick called out. "Is Astrid, Stormfly or Toothless here?" I asked curiously.

I think Astrid is here, she's in your room I presume, I haven't seen Stormfly or Toothless, but we've been busy, so they could be here, I don't know." My Dad informed me.

"That's okay, thanks Dad. And thanks Gobber for helping and stuff." I called out loudly.

"Not a problem laddie." Gobber called out.

I went up the stairs and into my room, I discovered Astrid sitting on my bed, looking at something, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Astrid, where's Stormfly? And have you seen Toothless?" I asked generously.

"Why no I haven't seen Stormfly since-" But she was cut off by a bright blue dragon with spikes on it that suddenly flew through Hiccups window. And landed right in front of her.

"Stormfly!" Astrid gasped happily. As she hugged her Nadder. While they were nudging each other affectionately, I was about to ask Toothless where he was with my mind, but then he came bounding through the window with ease not long after Stormfly.

"Hey Toothless, I was beginning to worry, I was just about to ask you where you were with my mind, but then you came through the window. Where have you been?" I asked with curiously.

_Oh Stormfly and I had a long conversation. Sorry about that. _Toothless apologised, his ears perking down, and whimpering slightly.

_Oh Toothless for god's sake! I am not mad or angry or anything. Stop whimpering! I think it's great that you spent some time with Stormfly. _I rounded on him in my mind. Toothless immediately straightened himself up, and nuzzled me with affection.

"DINNER!" Came two equally loud booming voices from downstairs. Astrid and I both laughed, as we got up and headed downstairs with Toothless and Stormfly following closely behind.

I was astonished at what I saw on the table, Stoick and Gobber had prepared a massive meal. There were two huge bowls, one full of Icelandic Cod and Salmon, and the other filled with Chicken? "Stormfly loves Chicken." Astrid suddenly whispered into my ear as I stared at the down of roasted chicken.

Then there were 4 large plates with heaps of food on them all for all of us.

"Wow, this looks absolutely incredible and delicious! Thank you two so much for your effort you have put into this. You shouldn't have done so much!"

"S'nothing." Smiled Dad and Gobber automatically.

As we all sat down and had dinner, Toothless finished his fish first within a matter of minutes, with Stormfly following close behind. They were both full of food, and couldn't eat anymore.

As dinner passed on, it started getting late, then it came for the time of Good-byes.

"Well, Hiccup. This is it. You're biggest adventure of your life so far. You'll probably have some difficult and dangerous times ahead. I therefore, wish you the absolute best of luck, and here take these." Gobber said, standing up and fetching something from behind.

He finally turned around, and was holding my shield and a quiver with at least 50 high quality arrows in it. "Yeh never know when you might need them, I, eh, had to take your shield you made, to make the right type of arrows for it and tested it out. These arrows will work perfectly for your hidden bow in that shield you made, even though it looks nothing like a bow." Gobber smiled.

As he handed the shield back to Hiccup, along with the quiver, I dropped all of it, and ran around the table and hugged Gobber.

"Th-thank you Gobber! Thank you so much!" I cried into his chest.

"You're welcome laddie, I just hope you don't have to use it, except for hunting food and stuff. All the best Hiccup!"

Gobber released me, and he held out his hand, I took it and shook. I picked up my quiver and shield, and placed them near the front door for when we leave tomorrow.

Gobber said good-bye to Stoick and Astrid then turned to me a final time as he opened the front door of the house.

"Hiccup, Toothless, all the best. Especially Toothless," (Gobber looked at him) "I hope you find a mate Mr Night Fury." Gobber went on, Toothless walked over to him, and nuzzled him with affection.

Gobber patted him. Then Toothless came back to beside me, "Thank you, and good-bye Gobber." I remarked. Gobber looked at both of us, smiled and said, "Good-bye you two." And he left.

I looked to Toothless and Stormfly, "Hey Toothless, could you translate for me?" I asked kindly. He immediately jumped up and walked over to me, standing beside me and Stormfly.

"Stormfly, I wish you all the best." Toothless translates… "You now have to take care of Astrid for me, as well as leader of the dragons in the Dragon Academy." Toothless translating… "I wish you the best of luck, remember to try and keep the peace and calm between the Vikings and dragons." Toothless translating…. "And, all the best." I finished, while Toothless translated that last bit.

Stormfly then gave a series of grunts and noises, which Toothless translated, _she says thank you very much, and she wishes you all the best, she needs to tend to her babies now, so she has to rush. _He finished. I smiled up at Stormfly, as she then went out the window.

"Thanks bud for translating." I thanked him. _You're welcome, anytime. _He warbled, and crooned happily.

I turned to Astrid, but before I could say anything, she punched my shoulder. "Ow." I exclaimed.

"I want you to remember me by that, and this." She said, closing her eyes and leaning forward, as I closed mine, she was then kissing me like she never ever had before.

I was kissing her back, it was so good. We kept like that for at least 5 minutes, then broke apart. "I love you Hiccup." Astrid smiled. "I love you too Astrid. I promise you that I will return, I will miss you so much." I said, now crying, she wiped away my tears, and kissed me again.

"I will miss you too, and I will hold you to your word. I want to see to you again before I age too much, even though I know you won't. You will probably look just the same as right now next time I see you." She smiled.

"Nahh, I am sure I will be somewhat different." I chuckled.

Astrid broke apart from me, and walked over to Toothless.

"Toothless, I want you to look after yourself okay? I really hope that you find a mate for yourself. You truly deserve it, you are a wonderful dragon." She smiled, patting him on the snout.

Toothless licked her in acknowledgement.

"Ahh! Yuck!" She exclaimed laughing. Toothless smiled deeply, backed off and said, _Hiccup, tell her that I think she is a wonderful person, and that when we return to Berk, you both have my permission to marry if you want to._

"Seriously Toothless?" I spluttered, shocked that if I heard him right.

_Of course, you two I can see share love, you two would be a perfect couple. You have my permission and blessing for a marriage when we return to Berk, hopefully, if it's not too far into the future._

"Thanks buddy, I hardly know what to say…" I said, tears coming back again.

"What did he say?" Astrid and Dad asked at once. I had almost forgotten my Dad was still here, I was so focused on Gobber, Astrid & Toothless that I forgot him!

"Okay, Toothless told me to tell you Astrid, that he thinks you're a wonderful person, and that when we return to Berk, we both have his permission for marriage if we want. He also said that he can see we both share love, and that we would, according to him, be a perfect couple."

"He said we have his permission and blessing when we return to Berk, hopefully if it's not too far into the future." I finished, practically crying again.

Before anyone could say anything else, Stoick suddenly said, "Same here, when you two return, you two also have my permission and blessing as your father, and chief of Berk." He finished proudly.

At that time, Astrid ran over to Toothless and hugged him, as I ran to my dad hugged him, then Astrid and I switched places.

"All the best Astrid, I hope you enjoy and look after yourself here." I said happily.

"You too Hiccup. Look after yourself, and Toothless." She replied. She gave me one last kiss, then turned around and opened the door.

"Good-bye Astrid, I promise I will return." I reassured her.

She smiled at me, and said, "Remember, I am holding you to that. Good-bye Hiccup." As she turned around and shut the door, leaving just me, Toothless and my Dad Stoick in the room.

"I'll help you clean up." I offered.

Stoick immediately pulled himself together, "What? No way son, I don't want one of the last things you do on Berk while you're here as cleaning up." He stated.

I smiled and said, "Thanks dad."

Stoick then burst into tears, ran over to me and hugged me so tightly that I thought all my dinner was gonna come back up.

_Not so tightly Stoick. _Toothless warned.

"Haha, it's alright bud." I responded quickly.

Dad then released me, "I just don't want to lose you son, I love you so much. I couldn't bear not ever seeing you and Toothless again." He whimpered.

Toothless smiled and walked closer to us.

"Dad listen to me, I promise that we will return. No matter what, even if its years, we will return. I will see you again, I promise, just trust me dad, trust us." I tried to assure.

The chief shuddered a bit, but then smiled and relaxed. "I am so proud of both of you, come here you two." He said, stretching his arms out wide.

Toothless and I both walked up to Stoick, we all hugged each-other, it was a beautiful moment. One that I would never forget. _He is an amazing man. _Toothless said to me in my mind.

_Yeah he sure is now. _I agreed.

We all continued to hug for ages, then eventually we broke apart. "Don't worry Dad, we'll be fine." I reassured him.

"I know son. I wish you two all the best, and by the way Toothless," Stoick turned to look at him, "I am sorry for when I treated you badly, and I really hope you can find a mate."

Before Toothless could respond, Stoick continued. "I only have two more things to say before I go to bed, Toothless, I want to say this directly to you. If you find a mate, a trustworthy and reliable mate, I give you permission to bring her here. She can stay with us, as a family."

"If you want that, that is, of course you don't have to. But, if you found a suitable partner, a trustworthy female Night Fury, you both can stay here with us, and raise children here." Stoick smiled at the shocked dragons face.

_I cannot believe what I am hearing! Hiccup, tell him I absolutely accept his offer, if I find a trustworthy female I will bring her here. Tell Stoick, that I completely forgive him, and I- I I love him, as a father to me._

At that moment, Toothless burst into tears, and ran forward and hugged Stoick. While they hugged, I said, "Toothless says could not believe what you had just said. He said that he accepts your offer, and he will bring a female here only if she is trustworthy. He also says, that he completely forgives you, and, he thinks of you as a father to him, and he loves you." I translated for Toothless.

Stoick burst into tears again, as did I, and we hugged each other all over again.

Then all of a sudden, a loud clap of thunder sounded up above, we all jumped apart, then a lightning strike came right through the window, and the bolt stopped between Toothless, myself & Stoick. The bolt then split into three, it hit Stoick, Toothless and me for about a second, and then the lightning disappeared.

I smiled, as did Toothless. We both knew that Thor had just done something to all of us, and I think that we already knew what it was.

"What in the name of Thor was that?" Stoick yelled, completely bewildered. _That was Thor. _Toothless said.

"Who said that?" Stoick turned around, looking for source of the voice.

"Dad, don't faint, but that was Thor, he just gave you the power to talk & understand Toothless. That same thing happened to me and Toothless not long ago when we had our 3 day off trip. Though it was slightly different, me and Toothless both went to heaven and got the power to communicate, but, I got the power of a Night Fury life span by a lightning bolt like that, but I highly doubt that Thor gave you that" I explained.

"You mean, I can now hear Toothless? How? That's impossible!" Stoick said. Still barely believing.

_Thor must now trust you very well Chief, you and I now have a bond similar to mine and Hiccups. _Toothless said.

"Wow, I really can hear you." Stoick admitted. _Hey chief, try and talk to me through your mind, like this. _Toothless requested. _You mean like this? _Stoick's voice suddenly was heard by Hiccup as well in his mind.

"Well done Dad, you can communicate through thought to the two of us." I congratulated.

Suddenly, I got a great idea.

_Hey, guys, let's test something, me and Toothless can communicate through thought no matter how far away we are from each-other, I wonder if that's the same with you dad! _I said excitedly.

_Okay Dad, stay here, me and Toothless are going to the other side of the village, we'll be back soon okay? _I asked them both. _Sure, let's do it. _Both Stoick and Toothless said together.

I hopped onto Toothless, and we flew out of the window at high speed, Toothless easily navigated to the other side of the village in the dark.

_Okay dad, this is Hiccup, can you hear me? _I said. _Yes I can hear you Hiccup, can you hear me Hiccup and Toothless? _Stoick asked in reply. Y_es, we can hear you Stoick, _Toothless replied. _Yep, sure can. _I said happily.

We then flew back into the house, where Stoick was smiling broadly.

"Oh this is just great guys! I tell you what, if you guys, ever get into trouble, like get captured, or injured badly, please call me through this thought thing for help. I could provide war ships on standby at any moment, gather the Dragon Riders, and help you. Let me know if you two ever need help." Stoick boomed happily.

"Sure thing dad." I said. _Yeah, we will, thank you, Stoick. _Toothless said.

"I'll have breakfast ready for the both of you in the morning, but it's getting seriously late now, we all should head to bed, especially you two, you're leaving at first light right?" The Chief asked.

"Yeah that's right. And yes we should go to bed." Hiccup agreed.

"I won't see you in the morning because I'll be too tired, but I will have breakfast here for you, and I won't bother with a note, so, let's say good-bye here and now." Stoick requested.

"Hiccup, look after yourself, and I wish you all the best. And Toothless, the same for you. I hope you find a female Night Fury to bring back and start a family. If you do find one that is trustworthy, please let me know as soon as you can, I can prepare the village and this house for your arrival."

_Thank you, and yes, I will of course. Good-bye Stoick. _Toothless licked the chief, then moved away and headed up to Hiccups room.

"Look after him son, and yourself, and please contact me if you ever need any help. By the way, if you're gone for a long period of time, please speak to me in my head, and tell me how you're doing. I won't ever interfere with you or Toothless, unless something really, really bad or good happens." Dad said.

"Of course dad, thank you so much. I love you dad." Hiccup smiled, as father and son hugged each-other. "I love you too son, good-bye." He said. We released each other, smiled for one last moment. Then we turned our separate ways.

"Oh I am so tired bud, let's go to sleep. Oh, by the way, I've something really big to tell you tomorrow, I know where we're going to find more Night Furies! But I am too tired to tell now. And seeing that you pretty always either wake up earlier than me, or at the same time, please wake me up before first light." I requested.

_Excellent, I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow morning, and of course, I'll wake you up. _Toothless answered politely and tiredly.

_Good night Toothless. _I said in my mind. _Good night Hiccup. _He replied.

_Good night and Good-bye my boys. _Came Stoick's voice in my and Toothless's heads.

_Good night and Good-bye Dad. _I answered. _Good night and Good-bye Stoick. _Toothless answered as well.

Then we all fell asleep in unison.

The next morning, I woke up to something heavy and black pushing at my chest, and hearing a voice that kept saying, _wake up you lazy human, it's time to go!_

"Oh jeez!" I shot up out of bed, having completely forgotten last night's ordeals. Then they came back all of a sudden.

"Oh no, I hope it's not day yet." I dreaded.

_Don't worry it's not. It's not even light yet, it's getting close to first light. _Toothless reassured. "Oh thank Thor, and thank you buddy especially, for one, waking me up exactly on time, and for two, not waking me up by pounding me with Saliva!" I said happily.

Toothless smiled toothlessly, and said _come on, let's get going, time's a wasting! And by the way two things to ask while you are getting dressed, one, should we take supplies? I don't we think we really need to, we can feed ourselves right?_

_Yeah I guess, I kind of figured that, we'll travel light, I won't take anything except an emergency saddle, just in case that one breaks. _I answered. As I got the emergency saddle and tightened it securely underneath the working one on Toothless's back.

_And two, _Toothless continued, _where are we going to find more Night Furies? Did you find out something? _He voice was sounding very excited indeed.

I smiled at him, and said, "It's not 100% certain, but it's pretty close, I am excited about it too, and to talk about it too, but can we do it while we're flying? I want to eat now, and enjoy our last fly around Berk."

_Of course, come on sleepy head. _He chuckled.

We went downstairs, and of course Dad wasn't there, he said he wouldn't be, so I didn't mind. I saw he had breakfast out and ready for us yet again.

Toothless devoured his fish quickly as usual, while I ate mine unusually quickly too.

"Alright, let's go buddy, I am ready." _So am I Hiccup. _Came Toothless's excited voice in my head. I saw the shield and quiver that I placed near the door, and swung them both over my back.

I opened the door, and shut it.

I then took one last look at the house, before I got on Toothless, and we took off into the dawn sky.

"Hey bud, let's circle around Berk." I asked.

Toothless nodded. And flew all around Berk, suddenly, I noticed something, I saw Astrid on the roof of her house waving at me, saying good-bye, I waved back, then she got off the roof, and went back inside.

"Alright Toothless. I am ready to leave Berk. Head directly East." I commanded nicely.

_With pleasure my friend. _Toothless smiled. Then we turned, and continued directly East, I looked back at Berk once more, memorising it.

Before we flew into the clouds, and high into the air. Berk just disappeared from view.

I then retold the story of Fishlegs's father, and the suspected Night Furies.

**End of Chapter 12: We Will Return**

**My longest chapter yet, 14 pages long in my Word Document, and over 6400 words, and you know how long it took me to type it? About 9 hours.**

**I have been busy recently reading so many other fascinating stories on the website that I nearly forgot about my own!**

**So, Hiccup and Toothless have finally left Berk, advancing the storyline!**

**And Hiccup have received have crucial information from Fishlegs. I looking forward to writing the next chapter.**

**Please review. If you've bothered reading this whole story, please give some feedback :)**

**Thanks!**


	13. Asking For Directions

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD, TV Series & the Short Films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Told from Hiccups's perspective POV.**

**Chapter 13: Asking For Directions**

_Wow, so you believe him? You don't think he could have just made that up? _Toothless asked me. Just after I finished re-telling the story of how Fishlegs's father suspected he saw the Night Furies.

"Yes I believe him. I highly doubt that Fishlegs would make something up, especially something like that." I admitted. Fishlegs wouldn't lie like that. I knew him to well.

There was a few minutes of silence between us.

"You do believe me and Fishlegs don't you?" I asked Toothless, breaking the silence. I had to be sure if he believed me.

_Yes I do. I do believe you. It's just, I've never heard about this place. This place could be a long way from here, I hope we can find it. _He replied. We stopped flying above the clouds, and went through them to go just below them to get a sense of where we were.

"Yeah I know, he said that his father was exiled and eventually made it to Berk. He didn't tell me how long it took. And he only told me, that the island is to the East of Berk." I stated bluntly.

We made it through the clouds and looked around us, observing our surroundings, all I could see was ocean. No Islands, just water.

_I am starting to get a bit tired, we've been flying for hours, we gotta find an island somewhere, and rest for a bit of the day. _Toothless said. I could sense the tiredness in his voice, I patted him reassuringly.

"Sure bud, next Island we see, we'll have a rest."

"You know Toothless, I wonder if we'll run into any wild dragons, do you think that if we find one, we could ask it for directions? And perhaps if it knows anything about Night Furies?" I wondered.

Toothless considered this carefully.

_Yes, I think that would be a good idea. But, I also think that we should speak with caution. I do not think we should state where we come from, just ask it where we are, what's around us, and if it knows anything about Night Furies. _He said firmly.

"Agreed. That sounds good, and by the way, I have to get some practise up of my defences with my shield, we after we land and rest a bit, I gotta try out this new shield, bow and arrows." I exclaimed excitedly.

_Sure thing Hiccup. _My Night Fury replied.

"And bud, there is something that I am slightly worried about." I added, as we flew lower towards the water.

Toothless's ears perked up further, and said, _what is it?_

"You know how your father told you back when you were 5 years old that the Red Death is an extremely rare type of dragon?"

_Yes I remember that well_. He replied.

"Well, he said that it is an _extremely rare_ type of dragon, not just one. That means that there could be more out there. That there are more of them, but they are very rare." I gulped nervously.

_I see your point. It is such a rare dragon, that I highly doubt that we could ever find another one. Don't worry about that Hiccup. _Toothless assured, but I could sense a touch of nervousness in his voice too.

"We'll try not to. But, bud, what if we do find one, and we find out that it's using other dragons to do its bidding? Just like the one we defeated?" I asked.

_Then I guess we'd have to try and defeat it. Don't forget though, that we have the whole of Berk at our disposal now. If we found another Red Death, we can send word to Berk to ready their dragons, and prepare for war. _Toothless said.

"You mean yeah, speak to my dad. Well, I guess you're right there." I admitted. I relaxed a bit more now.

_Look! Straight ahead! An Island at last! _Suddenly came the Night Furies voice in my head.

I looked up and ahead of us. I could see the Island. "Look's very small, but it'll do. Oh look a cave! Perfect, a good place to shelter." I pointed out. "But before we land, let's circle the island and scan it for signs of life."

_Good idea. _My friend agreed.

Toothless started circling the Island, it was very small indeed. I could not see any life on it.

"Seems good. It passes my tests. How about you bud? Can you see, sense or smell anything that I can't?" I asked. His way of detecting danger was far greater that mine, or any humans.

_Nope, I've scanned every bit of the island, no signs of life or danger, let's land. _Came Toothless's voice, after his noise twitched several times in the cutest way and watching him staring down at the island.

Toothless then dived down to the Island, and landed right in the middle.

_Okay Toothless, let's talk like this from now on. Even though we've scanned the Island, we should stay on alert. Let's head towards that cave. _I said through thought. As we both started walking towards the cave.

_Yes, a wise idea I must say. _Toothless smiled.

As we kept on walking through the grass, we approached the cave.

I looked a bit to my right, as Toothless was on my left, I saw something that made my stop in surprise.

Toothless then realised I stopped, and walked back over to me, eyeing me suspiciously.

_What is it? _He asked, ears perking up at once_. _

_Toothless, look! _I exclaimed, as pointed towards a couple of black specs on the ground less than 3 metres from me.

Toothless looked in the direction I was pointing. He looked surprised as well.

I walked over to them, and picked them up in my hands. They were Night Fury scales. Hard, almost impenetrable metallic black scales.

_Toothless, you don't think these are yours do you? I mean, did you think you shed some scales whilst flying over here? _I asked very curiously as I examined them in my hand.

_I doubt it, let me smell them, if they were mine, I will know in an instant. _Toothless said with a small touch of pride for his magnificent sense of smell.

I moved them towards Toothless's snout, and held them in my hands as Toothless put his nose right up close them, then he smiled delightedly.

_They aren't mine! I do not recognise the smell, they are Night Fury scales for sure, and they aren't mine! _Toothless smiled happily. We both knew what was coming.

_Toothless! That means that you are NOT the last Night Fury! But, let's not get too excited yet. These are just scales, we should check the cave and see if there is anyone in there. _I said.

_Yeah, good point. And on another note, Night Furies don't shed their scales, the only way to lose scales is if a Night Fury gets injured badly, and/or rubs their body against something hard, like a rock, that's why you saw my scales back at the cove, because I kept on climbing the wall, and crashing against it. _Toothless reckoned.

_Alright, let's go to the cave now. _I decided. Toothless nodded.

So we walked together to the cave, whilst I still clutched the scales in my hand. Then I noticed something that I didn't feel before. The scales were warm.

We just got to the cave, in which Toothless searched it, and it was all clear.

_Toothless come here please. _I asked. He came right up to me, and sat down.

I put my hand on his chest, and moved my hand around his body, examining the temperature of his scales. As I did it, he made a soft, gentle purr of pleasure, then he stopped abruptly, he suddenly looked like he blushed, and looked really embarrassed about something.

_Toothless, these scales which we found are still warm. And I noticed you are very warm too, I am guessing that the Night Fury couldn't be far from here if these scales are warm. _I pointed out.

Toothless suddenly looked at me, and then said, _sorry what? What did you say?_

I looked at him suspiciously. "Are you alright? You looked really tensed up a minute ago." I asked, I couldn't be bothered thought speaking this time.

Toothless looked ashamed of himself, then he looked slightly disgusted. Much to my confusion, as he looked then at the ground. Those big green eyes of his looking ashamed.

_Well, I…you…did…well..um- _He stuttered, obviously not finding the right words.

"What Toothless? What's the matter?" I asked, getting more and more suspicious.

Toothless sighed, _Ok fine, let just get this out quickly. Don't touch me like that again when I am not expecting it, it was such a nice and soft touch, that you got me, err, slightly aroused._

I stepped back in shock and distaste.

_Don't take that the wrong way! I am NOT attracted to you or anything, it's just I soo want to be with a female Night Fury, I was thinking about it so much, that when you touched me, I didn't realise it was you testing the warmth of the scales, I thought it was a female Night Fury. I am sorry._

"It's okay Toothless, I understand. I am sorry for doing that, I should have told you what I was going to do anyway." I chuckled.

"But back to the point, these scales were still warm when I picked them up. So the Night Fury can't be too far from here." I repeated. "So, I suggest once we've had a rest, and perhaps had some food, we continue flying east." I suggested.

_Yes, good idea. _He agreed.

Toothless left for about half an hour, then returned with a large mouthful of fish.

We ate and finished quickly.

Toothless then lay down comfortably, in a resting position.

I looked around to try and see where I could sleep. I walked over to the wall of the cave, and sat against it.

_What do you think you're doing? _Came Toothless's voice.

_Err, resting? _I replied confusedly through thought.

_Not over there you're not. Come and rest against me, it's warmer here. I don't want you too far away from me. _He practically ordered.

_Aren't I entitled to do my own thing? _I asked, a little defensively.

_Of course you are, but I'd like you to stay close with me. _Toothless requested politely.

"Ok, fine Mr Bossy!" I yawned.

Toothless smiled guiltily.

We woke up the next morning, after falling asleep quickly. We had breakfast, then we took off and resumed heading east.

_Alright, keep an eye out for other islands, dragons and Night Furies. As soon as we see an island, we must investigate it, see if we can find that suspected injured Night Fury. _I said.

_Yeah. _Agreed Toothless. His head turning around and scanning the surrounding area, as we soared through the skies.

Over an hour passed. Still no sign of anything, as we continued to fly.

_Gosh, we've got to find an island or something sometime soon. This is getting ridiculous. We haven't seen anything yet. _I complained.

Before Toothless could answer, I spotted something in the distance.

_Look Toothless, what's that? It looks like a dragon flying closer to the water. _I declared. Toothless nodded, and saw it too.

_I think it's a Deadly Nadder, I'll come up close to it, and ask it some things, be ready for anything. _He warned me.

_Yep, go for it. _I replied. As Toothless sped up, and pulled up next to the unsuspecting Nadder. It was a dark greenish in colour, and looked exactly the same as Stormfly, except for being dark green.

The Nadder did not notice us flying beside it, until Toothless said:

"Greetings Nadder. Can I ask you some questions?" Toothless asked it. I suddenly jumped in shock. I could understand Toothless speaking now as well? Wow, must be some other bond that I didn't know of, I thought.

The Nadder turned and looked at us, not showing the slightest bit of fear or surprise. But then it noticed me, and its gaze widened.

"Hello Night Fury. I do not recognise you, you must be new to this area. You may ask me some questions, but only after you tell me why and how the hell you have a human on your back." The Nadder replied. Staring at me with seemingly disgust.

I suddenly realised that I could understand that Nadder as well! That must mean I could understand all dragons! I can understand dragonese, this is awesome, and I can't wait to tell Toothless I thought.

"This is my best friend Hiccup. He is my rider and companion. We've earned each other's trust a while ago. Why would that be such a surprise? And why are you looking at him with such distaste?" Toothless questioned the Nadder.

"Oh well, seeing as you are from another land, you do not know how things work around here. Listen Night Fury, humans that live around here are seen as, not enemies, but a lesser species. We do not intervene in each other's lives, but we do not fight." The Nadder replied, still eyeing Hiccup with suspicion.

"Very well. However, do not think of Hiccup as a lesser human, he is far better than any human I know. And he is my first and best friend. Now, may I ask you some questions?" Toothless repeated.

"By all means." The Nadder replied boredly, as Toothless and the Nadder got slightly closer to talk and hear each other clearer as they soared through the air. With still no sign of land around.

"Okay, one, where are you going, two, where are we, three, how come there are no other dragons around, four, why aren't you surprised to see a Night Fury, I thought that we are rare, and five, this question corresponds to my last, have you seen any other Night Furies, if so, can you help us find them?" Toothless finished, almost gasping for breath, after all those questions.

I just noticed an island up ahead, yet another very small one.

The Nadder sighed, and said, "Okay, how about we land here on this deserted island, and I will answer all those questions?" The Nadder requested.

"Let me just ask Hiccup first." Toothless turned around and turned to me. _Yes, let's land there. I heard the whole conversation between you and the Nadder, for some reason, I can now understand dragonese, must some new powerful bond! _I said, before he could speak.

_Wow, that's awesome Hiccup. Let's land and talk to this Nadder. _He proposed. I smiled and nodded to him. It was also good to know that all dragons could understand English.

The island was mainly made of rock, but there was a bit of grass and one tree on it.

We landed and I got off Toothless and stretched.

The Nadder sat down, as did Toothless, and then the talking began.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning. Where am I going, I am going to my nest of Nadders. It is not far from here. I came from a place called Joyst. It is about a 3 days flight from here. It is a very large island, and it's highly mountainous. It is the home of a Human village, they call it Joyst as well."

"How come no other dragons are around? That's because there isn't any point for them to be here. The area around here is mainly ocean. Back on Joyst, there are dragons everywhere, but as I said, they keep away from the humans. I was only in Joyst for a few days, I just wanted a break from the Nadders, so I went there, and now I am heading home."

"Which brings me to my next answer, while Joyst is the home of humans, it is also the home of Night Furies. Your species. Hundreds upon hundreds of them live there. I went there just to talk to them and have a good time, but I belong in my nest."

"I am not surprised at all to see a Night Fury, as I said, there are heaps of them back on Joyst. But, I am surprised to see one that isn't from around here. Night Furies are certainly not rare around here, in fact, there are so many, that's it's the second most common species of dragons around here. The most common being us, the Nadders."

"Lastly, I won't help you find the Night Furies, because it's too easy for you to find them. Just head directly east as you were before. I am heading north to my home." The Nadder finished.

Toothless was sitting the whole time, and now collapsed on the ground.

I smiled at him and went over and patted him.

"I can't believe it, I am finally going to see another Night Fury, my whole life, and I've never seen one. This is going to be shocking." Toothless warbled.

"I must give you two a word of advice though." The Nadder interrupted.

"The leader of the Night Furies, and all the Night Fury population themselves, may not like the fact that you have a human with you. But seeing that you have never seen the place before, I don't think it should be too much of a problem. Just go straight to their leader, and be friendly and explain your whole situation to them." The Nadder advised, before standing up, and preparing to take flight.

"Thank you Nadder for this information. You have no idea how greatly appreciated it is. Do you have a name? In case we meet again?" Toothless asked politely.

The Nadder stopped for a moment then said, "Yes I do, my name is Grenad, and your name is?"

"My name is Toothless, my rider Hiccup named me." Toothless smiled toothlessly and nuzzled me with affection. I smiled too, and said, "My name is Hiccup, nice to meet you Grenad." I inquired at the Nadder.

"Likewise." Grenad responded. "But remember you two, humans are seen as a lesser species to all dragons around here. To me though, I don't see any problems with them, I think they are just like us." Grenad decided.

"Thanks again Grenad. By the way, I want to ask you one more question. Do the Night Furies fly out of the nest much? And like patrol the surrounding areas? They aren't too hostile are they?" Toothless asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, they fly out of the nest occasionally, only to get food. Though, generally once a year, they send out a massive group of Night Furies out to start a nest at another place in the world. They do this to control their population. No, they aren't very hostile towards anything really, but nonetheless, exercise caution when you meet them."

"Joyst is kind of the Night Fury homeland and headquarters. Anyway, a pleasure to meet you both. It's getting late now, and I must head back to my home. Are you two going to stay here for the night, or head straight to the Night Fury nest now?" Grenade asked.

"What do you think bud?" I asked him. "It's your choice, Grenad said it was a 3 day fly flight to get there right?" I said, turning to look at the green Nadder, Grenad nodded.

"No, I think we should stay here for the night. We'll leave first thing in the morning, and we'll find an island to settle down on every night till we reach Joyst." Toothless recommended. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh wait Grenad, I want to ask you one last thing. How often do the Night Furies leave their nest to find food, and what time do they we leave, and also, what would be the best time to fly in their nest and meet them?" I asked Grenad.

Grenad turned and looked at the both of us.

"They leave their nest mainly during the day to find their food, but they only leave to get their food about once every two weeks. Just when I was about to leave, 30 Night Furies arrived back with so much fish, enough for the whole nest. So there will still be enough by the time you get there. You won't be discovered by them or any other species till you arrive at their nest."

"Last question, as to what time to meet them, I guess it would be the afternoon. That's just after eating time for the nest. And on the odd occasion, there can be an argument or fight between a couple of them or more. But they are always broken up by the leaders Night Fury guards. Their leader is a very wise dragon and large in size for a Night Fury compared to the others."

"Thank you very much again for all this information." Toothless thanked the Nadder. I thanked Grenad too.

"Till we meet again." Grenad said pleasantly, as the Nadder took off into the sky, and resumed heading north.

**End of Chapter 13: Asking For Directions.**

**Well, Hiccup finds the Night Fury scales & Toothless is told that there are other Night Furies.**

**So Toothless isn't alone after all, he must be relieved.**

**I can't wait to upload the next chapter, will do so within 4 days I hope.**

**Now the inseparable pair will journey for three days to find the Night Furies on Joyst.**

**Thanks for reading as always, and please review.**


	14. A Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD, TV Series & the Short Films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Told from Toothless's perspective POV.**

**Chapter 14: A Discovery**

We both practically feel asleep in unison not long after the Nadder left.

I woke up first the next morning, with Hiccup waking up about 5 minutes after me.

It was a beautiful morning. I saw the sun rising over the water, as if the sun had literally been submerged in the world's oceans and was coming out.

I sat up and watched it.

Hiccup joined me. Neither of us said anything whilst watching the sun rise over the horizon.

Once the sun was fully up, I decided to break the silence.

_Ahh Hiccup. Finally, after all these years, in just 3 days I am going to see Night Furies, do you have any idea how happy I am? _I said. Smiling so widely I thought my mouth was going to cut through the back of my head.

_You are as happy as I was when I woke up after the battle with the Red Death, and walked outside to find dragons all around Berk, and seeing my father happy and proud of me. _Hiccup replied. Smiling just as broadly as myself.

I purred to him, resting my head on his lap, as we continued to look out over the water.

"Actually, speaking of my dad, do you think we should tell him some of the news?" Hiccup asked through real speech this time.

"Yeah sure, why not? Let him know we are happy and safe so far. How long has it been? Two or three days since we left? Go for it. Speak within the three of us, so I can hear him and talk too." I replied with my dragonese language, which I am still so surprised he can understand it.

"Alright. Here goes." Hiccup said excitedly.

_Hey Dad, it's me Hiccup, are you there? _I heard Hiccups voice in my head, as I am sure Stoick could hear him too.

_Hiccup! Glad to hear your voice, I am currently in The Great Hall talking to the village, give me a few minutes, then I'll contact you again, bit busy right now. _Came Stoick's voice. _No problem Dad. _Hiccup replied.

Five minutes later, I heard the chief's voice again.

_Alright. All good now. How are my two boys going? _He asked with enthusiasm.

_Yeah, we're great! How are things back on Berk? _Hiccup asked him. _Yeah, just great. Everyone, including me is missing you, but still, we're holding together, tell me how you two are going! _Stoick said.

_Well Toothless, why don't you tell him the news so far? _Hiccup smiled and looked at me. _What news? Have you found another Night Fury already? _Came Stoick's excited voice.

_No no. Not yet. But, we will be seeing some Night Furies very soon. We have been heading directly east. And we encountered a green deadly Nadder named Grenad. Grenad told us that there is a Night Fury nest filled with hundreds of Night Furies further to the east of where we are. We going to head as soon as we can. But also, we have found proof other than that, to prove other Night Furies exist._

I continued on, _on our first stop in heading east, Hiccup found some scales on the ground. They were dragon scales, and they weren't mine! They were Night Fury scales! That means that I am definitely not the last Night Fury as I feared! _I announced happily.

Hiccup dedicated a reassuring smile at me, and patted me.

_Toothless that's great news! I am very happy for you! Make sure you let me know when you find them and let me know if you find a suitable partner! _Stoick replied.

_We'll do Stoick, we'll talk soon. _I said. _Yeah Dad, we gotta go now, we'll talk again in a few days. See you. _Hiccup responded.

_See you, good luck boys. And remember, should you ever encounter problems, you have the whole of Berk at your disposal. If you suddenly need an army to fight, which by the way, we have managed to, along with the help of the Dragon Academy of course, managed to find a dragon to bond with every Viking on Berk! Even me! I have a dragon now. It's a blue Thunderdrum, I named him Thornado. Because he seems to have the power of Thor and the ferocity of a tornado! _Stoick said proudly_._

_Dad that's awesome news! Thanks for that, if we ever need help, trust me, we'll call you. Bye Dad. _Hiccup said. _See you Chief. _I said too. _Bye boys. _Stoick said lastly.

"Alright now buddy, let's have some brekky, then resume our quest!" Hiccup exclaimed. Jumping to his feet in excitement, I thought he was so cute when excited.

"Sure thing Hiccup." I said. Getting to my feet as well. _I'll be back as soon as I can, I'll just go and get some fish. You gather up some wood for a fire. And, by the way, let's keep talking through our minds, I don't want our voices to be heard._ I stated firmly.

_Agreed. See you soon. _Hiccup waved good-bye as I took off into the air, and scanned the water around me.

It didn't take long to find fish. I caught a mouthful, then went back to the island.

Hiccup had a pile of wood already.

I put the fish down, and blew some fire into the wood. Igniting it instantly.

_Alright Hiccup. Before we leave, and after breakfast, let's do some training with your shield. I want to get your defences up. _I demanded politely.

_Sure bud. _He replied. A could just see a suspicious smirk on his face.

We ate our breakfast quickly, then Hiccup retrieved his shield, & swung the quiver over his back.

_Stay there, I've got an idea. _I said. I went over to the large tree in the middle of the island, and blew some fire onto it, not enough to burn the whole tree, but enough to make some rings of black, then a black dot in the middle.

Once finished, I ran back over to Hiccup.

_Now Hiccup, all you have to is, aim your bow, in the shield with the arrows, and try to hit the centre of rings which I put onto the tree over there. The closer you get to the black dot in the centre, the better. But for now, just try and hit the tree. I will go and fetch the arrows if we lose any._

Hiccup nodded, and pushed a few things in the shield. It immediately broke into 3 pieces, still attached to one another. With the bow appearing out of the inside of the shield.

_Wow, that shield is so cool. _I said as I stared in awe at the shield with the painting of me on it.

Hiccup smiled and took an arrow out of his quiver, and placed it in the bow, and drew it back to aim directly at the tree.

_Don't forget to take the wind & distance into account. _I added quickly.

Hiccup smiled at me, then focused on the tree. He aimed his bow and arrow above the tree slightly to the left, as the wind was blowing right, so he took the wind and distance into account.

He then released the arrow. And I watched it fly through the air, and it landed on the tree, very close to the centre dot indeed. It was just above it.

I was shocked. I've never seen Hiccup with a weapon and be so good at it, especially on his first try. This was incredible, so I took it suspiciously. Hiccup was smiling broadly.

_Okay, that's not right. You've obviously had heaps of practise, no one can be that good on their first go! Explain. _I demanded. Staring at him with amazement & suspicion.

He smiled even wider. _Oh the look on your face! That was great! Yes, I have been practising many times, I have been training by myself in secret. Ever since I made the shield, I've been practicing with sticks, but when Gobber gave me these excellent arrows, it made me even better! _Hiccup explained_._

_Well well, congrats Hiccup. But still, I think you should practise more, keep on getting better and better. But for now, we have to go. _I said, suddenly realising that we still have a three day journey ahead of us.

_Yeah sure. Let's go. _Hiccup responded. Swinging the shield then the quiver over his back, with both ropes that swung over his back forming a perfect 'X' on his chest.

Seeing that 'X' reminded me of when Hiccup used his harness shirt which had an 'X' on it, and made it so it attached to the saddle, and how he helped me fly.

_Alright, let's go! _I cheered. As Hiccup got onto my back, and held onto the saddle.

We resumed heading east.

We flew on for about two hours after leaving the island before we finally saw some more islands.

_These must be good hunting and fishing grounds. _Hiccup said. Looking down at the crystal clear blue, turquoise water.

_Yeah, this must be where the Night Furies go to hunt for food. Look. I can see traces of footprints on the islands. They are Night Fury footprints. _I said, excitedly.

_That's awesome buddy. _Hiccup replied. Even more proof that I am not the last Night Fury, I thought.

_I wonder if we'll run into any other dragons before we reach the Night Fury nest. _I wondered thoughtfully to Hiccup.

_Yeah, I reckon it's possible. But Grenad said that we wouldn't be discovered by any species till we reached the nest. Maybe this nest is so large, that all the Night Furies can fly and live within it without ever needing to leave. Except to hunt for food as Grenad said. _Hiccup replied.

_Oh wait, don't you remember what Fishlegs and Grenad said about the nest? They said it was a highly mountainous island, and the mountains went in a circular pattern around the nest. That means there could a huge area within the mountain ranges. _I remembered all of a sudden.

_Yes, you are right there bud. _Hiccup replied.

We kept on flying for a further three hours, and passed heaps of islands, with no sign of life yet.

_Hiccup, it's getting late now. We've been flying for hours. Next Island we see, we rest for the night. _I mumbled tiredly.

_Sure Toothless. _Hiccup said.

I warbled at him, then scanned the area for islands.

Over half an hour passed, still no luck in finding an Island.

_I swear if we don't find an Island soon, my wings are going to break. _I whimpered, feeling the soreness of my wings, for they have never been in flight for this long before.

_Look buddy, over there. There's an Island. _Hiccup burst out. Pointing to a speck in the distance.

I was slightly surprised how Hiccup could actually see it, seeing that it's getting dark now. His vision must be pretty good.

I flew around the island observing it. It was still small, but bigger than the last one we were on. I noticed it was mainly covered in forest. Rich in greenery.

_Seems good to me. I can't see anything suspicious. How 'bout you bud? _Hiccup asked. Scratching me behind the ears.

I purred to him and said, _seems fine, I can't detect anything. Let's land._

So I landed quickly, just on the outside of the forest, when I noticed a large cave nearby.

_Hey Hiccup, let's go in the cave for the night. It looks like it could rain. _I said, looking up at the sky noticing it was going slightly overcast.

Hiccup nodded as we walked towards the cave.

I noticed something. There were more scales on the ground.

_Hiccup look, more Night Fury scales. There is almost a trail of them, they are leading to the cave. _I noticed, I stopped walking, so did Hiccup. I could hear the faintest sound of breathing coming from the cave, and, the smell of blood.

_Hiccup, this is not good. This could be dangerous. I can hear breathing in the cave, and I smell blood. There are more scales heading into the cave. I want you to wait out here and I am going to go in and see what's in there. _I commanded of him.

_No, wherever you go, I go. We are not separating. End of discussion. I am coming with you. _Hiccup replied sternly. I sighed and said, _fine, but stay on my back, and keep your shield at the ready._

_Sure. Let's go, be very quiet_. Hiccup warned me.

I nodded and he got onto my back quietly. I then crept towards the cave as quietly as I could.

Fear, curiosity, caution and excitement were all fighting each other in my head.

I kept on creeping nearer and nearer, the sound of breathing getting louder. I was sure Hiccup could hear it soon.

_Alright Hiccup, I am going to call out to it in dragonese_. _And ask it something. Stay close, and be ready for anything. _I warned him again. He nodded and kept his hands close to his shield and quiver.

I cleared my throat, and said loudly, "Hello dragon. I know you're in that cave. We mean no harm, I assure you. I can smell blood. If you're injured, I can help. I am a Night Fury, accompanied by my human companion. Can we come into your cave?" Toothless called out.

There was a loud reply, "Oh yes! Please come in, I am hurt badly. I am a Night Fury too, I do not recognise your voice. Keep your human companion away from me, I do not like to be near such a lesser species." Came the voice from the cave.

I froze due to two things. The first being that, I was about to see another Night Fury for the first time in my life. The second, that this was a female Night Fury. Her voice sounded like my mothers.

"Okay, we are coming in now. And my human will be coming with me whether you like it or not. He is my best friend, he can you help you too." Toothless declared. Walking towards the cave.

The Night Fury in the cave scoffed loudly. "Fine, hurry it up will you? I am bleeding here." She called out impatiently.

_Be careful Toothless. It could be a trap. But let's hurry. _Hiccup said. I nodded to him.

"Alright, I am coming." Toothless called.

He then sped up quickly, and went down into the cave.

I saw the Night Fury.

She was beautiful, but I could also see blood coming out of her side.

"Oh gods. The first Night Fury I ever see in my life, is injured. What happened to you?" I asked warmly, trying to show affection to her.

She looked up at me, extremely surprised.

"I-I was flying with my fellow Furies, we went out to get some fish for our nest. But I flew too far away, and got too close to an island way back west of here. I crashed into it, shedding some scales in the process."

"My fellow Furies had already got their catch and headed home, not noticing my absence. I tried to fly back to the nest, but I got tired. I flew over the feeding grounds, without stopping. But I regret not stopping now. I kept on flying till I found this Island, but I crashed into a tree when I was so tired and it spiked into me like a large splinter, I rolled over, shedding even more scales, then I ended up in this cave." She finished.

"Why did you separate from your fellow Furies?" Hiccup suddenly asked, before I could say anything to either of them.

The female Fury looked at Hiccup with distaste, then turned to me and said, "Can he understand us? I didn't know humans can understand dragonese." She said, looking questioningly at me.

"They don't normally, but I can. Toothless taught me." Hiccup replied proudly. Smiling.

"Yeah, that I did. My name is Toothless, this is my rider Hiccup." I said, gesturing to him. "What's your name?" I asked kindly to the female.

The female winced slightly as her wound started to pain her more. "Please can you heal my wounds? I'll keep talking if you heal them." She requested.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot." I apologised. I walked over to her quickly, and I bit down on the intruding stick that was coming out, and I pulled it out.

She wailed in pain, but then relaxed as I started licking her wounds, because Night Fury saliva has healing properties. And I can't exactly heal her any other way, for the wound healing bond that I have can only be shared with Hiccup.

"My name is Regan. I am the daughter of the chief of Night Furies." She responded. Whimpering slightly as I continued to lick her wound.

_She's hot. _I thought to Hiccup. He laughed and cast me an, you've-just-met-her look!

Regan looked confused. "What are you laughing at human?" She looked at Hiccup. Her big bright blue eyes focusing on my rider. Bright blue eyes, I didn't notice that before. Gosh, she is beautiful, I wonder if all girl furies look like this.

Hiccup looked at Regan, and said, "Oh I just remembered something funny from awhile back." He said, easily covering up his laughter.

"And by the way, call me Hiccup. That is my name, Regan." Hiccup said, slightly firmly to her.

Her wound seemed to be all patched up now. I finished licking, and went over to Hiccup and sat down next to him, he scratched me behind the ears while I purred to him.

"So, Regan, what is your home, the Night Fury nest like?" I asked her. She looked at me, and said, "Er, don't you know? You live with us, but I've never seen you before, most Night Furies live there." She said confusedly.

"No, as I said earlier, you are the first Night Fury I have ever seen in my life, apart from my parents of course. We have come from a distant land to find other Night Furies, we met a Nadder on our way here, and the Nadder told us that theirs a Night Fury nest not far from here, it's probably just two days from here." I explained.

"Ah I see. Why weren't there Night Furies where you were from?" Regan asked.

"That's a long story, but I am not tired and I can happily tell it to you, but I want to say two things, the first is, how can we trust you? We don't mean any harm or anything, all we have come here to do was find other Night Furies, meet their leader, and for my buddy to find a mate. But, how do we know you won't attack us, or make a trap or something?"

"The second is, Toothless is tired, he's flown for most of the day, and needs rest, and he said his wings were sore, so I want him to rest now. As for you Regan, I am not tired, but I need to know if I can trust you. If we can trust you." I finished. Hiccup watching Regan closely.

"Yes, Hiccup is right. How can we trust you?" I added, staring at Regan for an answer.

She sighed and said, "Very well. I understand. I will accompany you two to the nest later, and I promise you two that you can trust me."

"I will not let any harm come to you from anyone. You two seem to be very close. I respect that, even though you humans are considered a lesser species, I will try and protect you, I will take you two to my father in a few days, once we get closer to the nest." She said. Smiling, and sitting up.

_What do you think bud? Should we trust her? She seems genuine. _Hiccup asked to me through thought. As this is now the only way we can talk to each other without being heard.

_Yes, I think we can. She seems true to her word. Plus, it will help us if we can go into the nest to meet the chief with the daughter trusting us. _I admitted.

_Alright, I am satisfied. _Hiccup said, smiling.

"Um, are you two going to respond?" Regan asked, staring at both of us bewildered. We had forgotten that she couldn't hear us, and that we appeared to be just staring at each other.

"Sorry, we were just thinking. But I think that we can trust you, as long as you promise that no harm will come to either of us." I warned Regan.

"Sure. I promise." She said.

"Good. Now, I am going to sleep now if you don't mind. Hiccup, by all means, tell her our story." I said proudly, as I lay down comfortably, and closed one eye. I always keep one eye on Hiccup.

"Very well. Good night Toothless." Hiccup said calmly.

Hiccup walked over to Regan, and sat down right in front of her. Regan smiled, and sat down too.

Hiccup then began telling Regan everything, starting since just before Hiccup shot me down out of the sky.

**End of Chapter 14: A Discovery**

**Well, Toothless has found another Night Fury named Regan. At last!**

**Regan is a beautiful & attractive female Night Fury, does Toothless already have feelings for her?**

**Should Hiccup & Toothless trust her? They decide to.**

**Will all the female Night Furies be like Regan? Find out in later chapters!**

**Please, as always, review. Thanks for reading.**


	15. In Love

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD, TV Series & the Short Films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Thank you anom reviewer, you are one of the first to finally give a somewhat good review! Thanks for saying it is a good story :)**

**Told from Hiccup's perspective POV.**

**Chapter 15: In Love**

"Very well. Good night Toothless." I said, calmly. I walked over to Regan, and sat down next to her. She smiled at me & sat down too.

"So, where to start…there is so much to tell." I began, thinking and thinking about where to start off.

"Take your time, we have all night. I am not in the least tired." She encouraged, purring slightly, I quite liked her purring. It was similar to Toothless' but much more, female of course.

I paused for a moment, when I suddenly got a great idea.

"I'll be back in a second." I assured Regan.

I jumped up, and went over to Toothless.

"Hey bud, sorry to wake you, but I want to ask you something." I said, slightly guilty I had just woke him up.

He opened his other eye, and focused on me. "What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"You remember how you transferred all those thoughts of yours, since from your birth, and throughout your life, you showed me your past?" I said.

"Yes, I remember." He responded.

"Is it possible for me to transfer my memories to Regan? It would save me so much time from explaining it." I said. It would too, this would be so good, if I can get it to work.

"You should be able to, yes. Just think about the memories that you want her to see, and focus your mind on delivering them to Regan. And look into her eyes directly for 30 seconds, and tell her to do the same." He replied. Smiling.

"Alright, I'll give it a try." I announced. "Thanks Toothless." I added.

I walked back over to Regan, and told her about the memories, she agreed.

"Alright Regan, just get comfortable so you won't hurt yourself when you fall into unconsciousness, and stare into my eyes without blinking for 30 seconds." I requested.

She obeyed me, and lay down flat on her back.

"Alright, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, come on, I am excited to see your memories." She said.

"Remember, that I am not transferring everything, I am starting from the night when I just shot down Toothless. You'll see a lot of memories, and you'll also see Toothless's memories, for when he shared his with me, so you know the majority of both our pasts. So, are you absolutely certain that we can trust on you, this highly important & private information? You will not give any of it anyway, without both mine and Toothless's permission?"

"Of course, I trust you two. I will not break my promise, I promise all that you just said." She guaranteed.

I sighed and thought, I hope she keeps to her word. Let's see.

"Alright, now look into my eyes, for 30 seconds without blinking, now." I commanded. As I stared at her, as her stared at me, neither of us blinking.

12, 13, 14, I could feel my memories being copied & transferred from my head and going into Regan's head. 23, 24, 25, I could see Regan beginning to look like she'll faint any moment.

28, 29, 30, As soon as the 30 seconds hit, Regan collapsed to the floor, and began snoring, she was now in my memories. I felt a slight headache, and decided to get a drink of water.

I went over to our supplies, and had a canteen of water, and I noticed there wasn't much left.

We'll have to get some more soon, hopefully there will be some at the Night Fury nest. We have enough to make it there, I thought.

I looked over to Toothless, and to my delight, he was still awake.

"Hey bud, she is now in the midst of our memories, well, mine first, then she'll see yours, well, the ones you transferred to me." I said. Scratching him behind the ear.

He purred to me, without speaking.

"Toothless, there's two things I want to say. The first being that, we are running low on water, fresh water. We'll need to get some soon."

"Yeah sure. I think there'll be some at the nest." He responded quickly.

"And secondly, I feel a bit of a headache now, from the transfer of memories. I might try and sleep as well. Can you wake me up when Regan wakes up? Oh wait, no. She'll be tired after seeing my memories won't she?" I answered my own question.

Toothless crooned happily, and said, "Yes, she will be tired. Why don't we all go to sleep now?" He suggested. Bringing his tail around to shove me against his body.

"Hey, I can move myself you know!" I exclaimed, blushing.

Toothless chuckled, relaxed his body and lay down. I did the same.

_You got the hots for her don't you? _I whispered through thought. Smiling madly.

I could tell Toothless was blushing, even though I couldn't notice.

_Yeah I guess, she is beautiful. I don't know if she has a mate or not though. So, I can't keep my hopes up. _Toothless replied, feeling a bit saddened.

_Hey bud, don't be like that. Even if she is taken, there are hundreds of Night Furies at the nest we suspect. Just like what I said earlier, you'll be fighting to keep the women off you! _I teased him.

That earned me a slap from Toothless's ear. I chuckled and hugged him tightly.

_I miss Astrid. _I whispered._ I miss Berk as well, it really became a paradise since we made peace. _I added_._

Toothless cradled me. _I miss Berk & my friends too. But don't worry, hopefully, I will find some suitable mate to bring back to Berk, I hope its Regan, I am really starting to like her. _He admitted.

I smiled and said, _we'll see bud, we'll see. Let's sleep._

Toothless nodded, and we both fell asleep. I could have sworn that Toothless took one last loving look at Regan just before we drifted into slumber.

I woke up the next morning with a start, I heard thunder crashing loudly around us. I got up, and walked to the entrance of the cave.

I sat down and watched the play of lights of lightning over the sky.

Then it started raining, luckily our cave is positioned in such a way that the rain couldn't get in.

The rain got heavier and heavier. Then I remembered we were low on water. I got up and ran back to our supplies, I took a glance at the two Night Furies. They were both sleeping & snoring.

I grabbed all the empty canteens and sprinted back to the entrance.

I put them on the ground in the rain, and they began to fill up quickly.

They were all full within a few minutes. I put the lids on, and took them back.

Then a massive bolt of lightning struck nearby, nearly blinding me.

A second later the thunder followed, so loud it practically deafened me. It also made both Toothless & Regan wake up at once.

"Morning you two." I said, stretching.

Toothless got up, and stretched. He yawned and took a look at the canteens I was placing into the bags.

"Yeah, thanks to the rain, we got fully supplied with water again." I said to him. He smiled and looked over at Regan. I looked at her too.

Regan was staring at both of us. Looking amazed. Her bright dark blue eyes flicking from me to Toothless.

Toothless and I looked at each other. Puzzled.

"Are you alright Regan? You saw all our memories right?" Toothless began.

Regan froze, and stared at him.

"Ye-yes I di-did. I don't know what to s-say. You both have been through so much. I had no idea that you two are so close to each other. Where you come from is so different than where we're going."

"Berk looks beautiful from your memories. I am inspired by both of you, Hiccup. I am sorry I considered you and humans altogether as a lesser species. I am going to change that when we get to the Night Fury nest. I will try and change the way we look at humans." Regan said.

"And I see that you are looking for a mate Toothless." She smiled and walked over to him. "I never really felt like I belonged in that nest. I would to love to be your mate and come back with you and Hiccup to Berk."

She rubbed her head against Toothless's with such affection, that Toothless collapsed to the floor, passing out.

I laughed loudly. "He's passed out. He cannot believe you, neither can I. This is wonderful. You have no idea how happy you have made him." I confessed.

She smiled even wider, and ran over to me and licked me.

"Ugh, oh no. Now I am gonna have two Night Furies doing this on a daily basis now." I laughed off.

She backed off and smiled.

She turned serious and said, "Look Hiccup, we still have to go to the nest, I must consult my father. I am daughter of the chief, so I have to have his permission to leave. He is probably really worried about me, and has probably sent search parties out now looking for me."

"I understand. I'll wake Toothless up in a minute. But, how do you plan to convince your Dad?" I asked nervously.

"I think I have a plan actually, once we get closer to the nest, I will leave you both and go into the nest myself, and I will talk to my father and convince him to allow you two into the nest. I will then fly back to you both and escort you into the nest. I quite sure he will allow it. He is a nice & wise Fury." She admitted.

"Alright, let's not delay any longer, I'll wake Toothless up, we'll have breakfast and leave." I speculated.

Regan nodded. "I'll just go and get some fish, enough for the three of us. Be back as soon as I can." She stated. She smiled at Toothless, and then flew out of the cave.

I walked over to Toothless. I patted him on the snout, "wake up buddy." I said.

He didn't stir, he was still sleeping.

"Ok, sorry bud, but, I am going to have to yell." I said to myself.

I bent down and lifted his ear up.

"WAKE UP BUD!" I bellowed as loud as I could into his ear.

His reaction was exactly as I suspected. He jumped up in fright, screamed, and hit head on the roof of the cave. He hissed at me.

I laughed madly.

"WHAT IS IT? WHY DID YOU YELL IN MY EAR?!" Toothless roared at me.

"Sorry bud, but we have to get going. Regan just left to get some fish for us." I said, smirking.

At the mention of her name, Toothless relaxed. "Oh, I had a great dream. I dreamt that she said she wanted to be my mate, and come back with us to Berk." Toothless sighed.

I smiled, and said, "Toothless, it's true. She did say that to you. She walked over to you, and said that. She gave you some affection. Then you passed out."

I could have sworn that he was going to pass out again. Had it not been for me going over and patting him.

"So yeah, she saw our memories, and I think she fell in love with you whilst watching them. She wants to come back to Berk with us." I croaked happily.

"She also said that, we still need to go to the nest. She needs to get permission from her father, the chief, so she can leave with us. She also said that she'll convince her father to allow us into the nest. Regan said that when we get closer to it, we'll hide somewhere, and she'll go into the nest, convince her dad, then come back to us and escort us in." I explained.

He sighed and smiled.

"Well, I certainly did not expect to find a mate as fast as this." He chuckled.

"Yeah, it was a lot faster than I thought too." I agreed.

A few minutes later, Regan returned. With a large mouthful of fish.

She dropped them near the fire Toothless had just lit for us. As Regan & Toothless began devouring their meals.

I smiled at them, "Hey Regan, you should try some bread someday, I am sure you'll love it. It tastes so much better than fish doesn't it bud?" I looked inquiringly at Toothless.

He stopped eating and growled at me. I laughed at him.

"Bread? What is bread?" Regan asked, confused.

Before I could answer, Toothless answered. While he spoke, I remembered that I didn't share that bread memory with Regan.

"It is a disgusting bit of food that humans eat! I think it's foul. Hiccup made me eat it." He put a disgusted look on his face, at the thought of it.

I smiled, amused. "Only because you forced me to eat that fish that day in the cove, it was payback!" I retorted.

He snorted and resumed eating his fish.

With 10 minutes, breakfast was over.

"Alright so, are we all ready to go?" I called out to them all.

They both nodded. I hopped onto Toothless. "Lead the way Regan." I cheered.

She smiled, gave Toothless a kiss on his cheek, and then took off.

Toothless smiled and said, "Ohh that was nice."

I smirked. "Come on, bud, let's follow her."

He nodded and raced out of the cave after Regan.

"So Regan, how long do you think till we get to the nest?" I called out loudly, as she was flying right beside us.

"I'd say we'd arrive there tomorrow. But remember, the next place where we stop for the night will be where you two will hide tomorrow, while I go back to the nest and consult my dad." She reminded us.

"Sure thing my love." Toothless responded. Regan smiled and looked at him.

She winked at him, making him shiver slightly in excitement.

_Oh get a grip. _I blurted through thought.

He slapped me yet again with his ear. I smirked. And scratched him behind the ear, while he purred.

Regan looked over, and jealousy was printed all over her face. "Can you please scratch me behind the ears sometime? You have no idea how good that will be." She requested.

I laughed, and said, "Sure, but I think Toothless would rather do it with his sharp claws." I replied.

"No I mean like right now." She said, whilst we continued soaring through the air.

"Okay, I'll toss Hiccup over to you. Make sure you catch him on your back, it will be harder for him to hold on without a saddle." Toothless said.

"Be careful, I'd rather not plummet to my death Toothless." I warned him. He chuckled, and flew over Regan, then turned upside down.

I let go of the saddle, and fell onto Regan's back, just between her wings.

"That went well. You ready Regan?" I teased, rubbing my hands together.

"Yes." She replied quickly.

I moved my hands under her ears and scratched. She immediately emitted a very loud purring sound. "Oh, that feels so good. It's the one place I can't scratch!" She murmured, still purring like a cat.

I smiled and continued scratching.

We continued flying for over 3 hours, when we found another small island to rest a bit, and have lunch.

"This'll be our second last stop before we reach the nest." Regan said, as we landed on the island.

Toothless and I nodded.

"Lucky that storm cleared. I was a bit nervous when we first took off that we could be struck by lightning." I admitted, settling down.

"Yeah, it was a loud storm." Toothless agreed.

I sat up, and saw a tree not far from me. I got up, and pulled my dagger out. I ran over to it, and drew some rings, with an 'X' printed in the middle of them. I wanted to get some more target practise.

I ran back over to near where the dragons were, and pulled my shield off my back. I changed it into the bow, and pulled an arrow out of the quiver on my back.

"Oh Regan, watch this." Toothless said behind me. "Watch what?" She asked.

"Watch Hiccup, he is very good with that bow." Toothless complimented.

I smiled and aimed at the tree. There was no wind blowing at all, so I aimed slightly above the tree.

I released the arrow, and it cut through the air, and landed just below the 'X' in the centre ring.

"Wow, you're good with that!" Regan said, as she stared in awe. "Thanks." I blushed.

I aimed several more over the next few minutes, and all hit within the centre ring, and one of them even hit the X in the centre. I smiled to myself, and I went to over to pick them up.

I got them out of the tree, and placed them back into my quiver. I changed the bow back into my metal shield, and swung them both over to my back.

I re-joined the dragons, and ate lunch.

I looked up into the sky after I finished. And I spotted something.

"Hey guys, what's that?" I asked them.

Both Night Furies looked at me, and looked to where I was pointing.

"They are more Night Furies! They must be part of the search party that's looking for me!" Regan exclaimed.

"Hiccup, stay next to us." Regan said quickly. I did so without arguing, and I leant against Toothless.

The figures got bigger and bigger, as they appeared into three magnificent Night Furies. They landed on the Island, standing right next to us. The three of them all looked almost identical.

The largest one had bright brown eyes, the second one had dark green eyes, much darker than Toothless's, and the smallest one had piecing light blue eyes, lighter blue than Regan's.

I could not tell which ones were male or female. The largest one was exactly the same size as Toothless, and the second one was exactly the same size as Regan, and the smallest one, I guess was a younger Fury.

The only major difference from all the Furies besides eye colour & size, was that Toothless had a saddle which was strapped to him.

"Regan! You're safe! What happened to you? The chief is worried sick." The largest one with the dark brown eyes said whilst looking at her.

The second one suddenly noticed me. It growled at me, and said, "Why is a human here? And who are you?" The second glared at Toothless.

"Why is there a saddle on your back?" The third one asked Toothless.

"All of you, stop talking!" Regan shouted at them all.

All the Furies except Toothless looked down in shame and pity, and all three of them apologised at once, "Sorry." They all said in unison.

"Okay, let me explain." Began Regan, "I was flying with my group, out to find food. I flew too far away, and I got side-tracked in my thoughts. I didn't look at where I was going, and I crashed into a tree on an island way west of here."

"I was injured, but I could still fly, but only just. I flew over the feeding grounds, and crashed onto another island. Injuring myself even further. A tree a landed on splintered, and went into my side, and I rolled down into a cave."

"I would have died there, if it weren't for an hour later, when this Night Fury, named Toothless, and his rider named Hiccup found me. Toothless treated my wound, and healed me perfectly. These guys are not from around here."

Regan sighed, then said, "Can you three give us a minute?" She asked the three Night Furies.

They nodded and turned away.

Regan turned to us. "Can I have permission to share your memories with them? Otherwise it will take a lot of explaining."

"I can show James first, James is the largest & oldest one with the brown eyes. And once the 30 seconds is up with him, I'll show Juliet, the second one with the dark green eyes. I'll probably have a headache after showing her. So, could you Hiccup, show Grant, the smallest & youngest one with the light blue eyes?" She asked.

"What do you think Hiccup?" Toothless asked me.

I considered for a moment. The more dragons we tell, the more we will have convinced to allow us into the nest. I wonder if we could show the chief of Night Furies our memory. I thought. That's what I'll say.

"Yes, I think so. The more dragons we tell, the more we will have convinced to allow us into the nest. I wonder if we could show the chief of Night Furies our memory." I said.

"Yeah, I agree with Hiccup. Go for it." Toothless conceded.

"Not a bad idea actually, I think I could show the chief. That would certainly convince him. Thanks Hiccup, and Toothless my mate." She nuzzled Toothless then turned back to the other Furies. Toothless smiled.

Regan explained to them the memory thing, as we both shared my memories with the Furies. Regan quickly shared them with James and Juliet. Then she looked lightheaded.

I went over to Grant and said, "You ready Grant?"

He nodded excitedly, and lay down.

I shared my memory with him, and his head fell onto the ground, and started snoring.

"And now we wait." I announced to Regan, Toothless and myself.

"And now we wait." Regan repeated, smiling.

**End of Chapter 15: In Love.**

**Toothless and Regan are now in love with each other totally.**

**Now, the team have the company of three Night Furies from the nest. And all of whom are about to learn all about Hiccup & Toothless.**

**Thanks anom reviewer for the review once again!**

**10 Favourites, 14 followers, 3 reviews and over 3,800 views, pretty good! Keep it coming!**

**As for everyone else, thanks for reading, and once again, keep on reviewing!**

**All the best.**


	16. New Friends

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD, TV Series & the Short Films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Hey viewers! I am starting to get more and more reviews on my story! Thanks so much.**

**James – I don't know about 15 more chapters, we'll see how far it goes!**

**Ausar Dagr – Thanks for saying that! I'll upload as soon as I can, usually at least once every 2 – 4 days.**

**Told from Toothless's perspective POV. (This is gonna be a good chapter!).**

**Chapter 16: New Friends**

It was now mid-afternoon. The three Night Furies that have just joined us from the nest are starting to wake up now.

James was the first to wake up. He opened his brown eyes lazily, and as soon as he saw me, he got up, and said from a distance, "Touching." He paused, "A touching story." James smiled at me.

Just then, Juliet woke up. Along with Grant shortly after.

Hiccup & Regan both walked over to me. Hiccup stood to the right of me. Regan stood to the left of me.

The three of us all looked into the three other Night Furies that had just woken up.

We all looked at each other. Our gazes remain fixed on one another. No one said anything. No one moved.

All of a sudden, Grant broke the silence, his eyes remained fixedly on myself and Hiccup when he spoke, "I want to come with you three back to Berk when you leave. I want to meet and see dragons coexisting with humans. I'd like to live in Berk."

"Yes, I'd like that too." Juliet agreed quickly after.

James sighed and looked at us then back at Juliet and Grant.

"I guess I'd like that too. It will be a hard change for me though, I am so used to the nest. But, I want to live on Berk too. It seems like a large enough island to house many more dragons." James admitted, smiling.

Hiccup burst into tears.

"I-I..I can't beli-eve this! You guys have no idea how happy the people and dragons of Berk will be, to see lots of Night Furies!" He cheered with tears.

All the dragons including myself all smiled at Hiccup.

"Now guys, we still have to visit the nest. We have a plan on what we are going to do." Began Regan, "We will leave this island shortly, and the next place we stop, we will all stay for the night."

Regan paused, then continued, "Tomorrow morning, myself, James, Juliet & Grant, will leave Toothless & Hiccup, and proceed to the nest to convince my father to allow them in." She finished.

"You have my permission to share our memories with the chief, and the chief only." I stated firmly, deciding it was best to do so.

"Yes, you have mine too. And only the chief if necessary. Do not share our memories with anyone else." Hiccup agreed with me. We smiled to each other.

"Of course, we promise." James immediately responded, with Juliet & Grant nodding too.

Hiccup went over to get our supplies, and brought them over to me. He attached them firmly, then hopped onto the saddle on my back.

"Let's go." I exclaimed loudly, "lead the way Regan."

Regan smiled and gave me a kiss. I blushed, as Hiccup rolled his eyes from my back.

Regan took off and we all followed her up into the air.

"So," Hiccup started, "James, Juliet & Grant, what exactly do you guys do?" he asked loudly, calling out to the three Night Furies flying behind me and Regan.

"I am the leader of the chief's guards." James responded proudly. "Juliet is my mate, and she works with the Fish Hunting Squad." He revealed. "I am not involved with that squad though. My duties include guarding the chief, escorting him, and leading search parties."

"Aye, that is true my love." Juliet called to James. "By the way, Regan, I am sorry that I didn't notice your absence from the Fish Hunting Squad until we arrived back at the nest." Juliet apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I was just stupid to separate from you guys. I am also a member of the Fish Hunting Squad too." Regan cut in. "I do not lead the squad though. Max leads the Fish Hunting Squad."

"Max?" I asked curiously, "what a nice name."

"Yeah, he is very similar to James, except for two things, he has dark purple eyes, and he is slightly smaller than him." Regan replied quickly.

"And what about you Grant?" Hiccup asked kindly. I suddenly noticed how Grant seemed to be left out, as if he was neglected by the others.

Before Grant could answer, James countered him. "Grant? He doesn't do anything much. He is young, and the smallest Fury for his age, nobody really cares about h-"

"Don't you dare treat someone who is smaller than you in such a way! Look at my friend Hiccup! Look what he has done! Apologise to Grant, and make everyone care about him!" I snarled and commanded to James.

"I completely agree with you Toothless." Regan said at once. "We have to change our ways." She added.

"I also agree." Hiccup intruded in. "I know what Grant feels like, as you all know. Grant, from now on, we are all going to care about you, people like you should never be neglected because you are small, right James?" I accused James, almost defiantly.

Guilt, regret, and sorrow was written all over James's face. He whimpered to himself, and stared down at the ocean that we were soaring high above, then said.

"Right, I am very sorry, I would normally argue, but after seeing your past Hiccup & Toothless, you two are absolutely right. Grant, I am so sorry for the way I have treated you. And I promise that you will be treated differently from now on. I will speak to the chief, and make him convince everyone to treat you better." James apologised.

"Well said James." Juliet congratulated.

Grant smiled, and said, "Thank you, I much appreciate that James. But yes, I don't do much, Hiccup my friend, I am a member of the Fish Hunting Squad, but I also am involved in search parties sometimes. I spotted Regan & Toothless whilst searching." He admitted.

"So what is the chief like?" I asked them all. "Yeah, what's his name, and what's he like?" Hiccup added in.

"His name is Roland. But everyone calls him chief Roland, when you address him, always say Chief Roland." Regan implied.

"He is a very large Night Fury. He is the largest in the whole nest. He is at least twice the size of me." James interjected.

"He is wise and very intelligent. His eyes are a very bright yellow, when he looks at you, it's almost as if his yellow gaze is piecing into your very soul. But nonetheless, he is a very good chief." Grant marvelled.

_Sounds a little bit like Stoick, except his eyes aren't yellow, his are hazel coloured. _I mentioned to Hiccup through thought.

_You find his gaze that piercing do you? _Hiccup asked & replied back. _Yeah I do a bit. Plus, he is a good chief, don't you agree? _I questioned Hiccup. _Yeah I guess, you're right there. _

"Good to know, I can't wait to see those piercing eyes, and to meet him of course, once you've all convinced him that we are no imposters, just a couple of good friends looking to meet other Furies and, originally for Toothless to find a mate." Hiccup chatted.

All the Furies except myself nodded.

_Just good friends? _I complained to Hiccup. Even though I knew how he'd react to this. Hiccup scratched me behind the ear, _first, best and most important friend. How's that you spoiled dragon? _Hiccup whispered through thought.

_Much better. _I smiled at him and purred.

We flew on for another 2 hours, before coming to a stop again.

We found an island to rest for the night on, as more and more islands appeared now that we were getting closer to Joyst.

James and Juliet volunteered to go out and get fish for us for dinner, while Hiccup, Regan, Grant and I, made ourselves at home in this little cave we found on the island.

"What's Joyst like? And the human village, what are they like?" Hiccup asked them all.

"Joyst is beautiful, it's a large island. Much bigger than Berk I am guessing. It has a round-"

"Circular mountains that surround it, protecting it from any human from being able to reach it." Toothless finished off her sentence.

Regan and Grant stared at me in disbelief. Before I could explain, Hiccup explained it for me.

"We know this, because there is one memory that we didn't share with you. Do you guys remember Fishlegs from my memory?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Regan and Grant both said at once.

"Well, it turns out that Fishlegs's father lived here on Joyst in the human village…"

And so Hiccup went on about explaining Fishlegs's father and his discovery to the others. Whilst I lay down, and decided to have a chat to Stoick.

_Hey Stoick, are you there? _I called out to him through thought.

_Good evening Toothless, I am just having my evening dinner in my home. How are you and Hiccup? _He asked.

_We're very good thank you. I have some big news to share, you're going to like this. _I taunted him playfully.

_What is it? _Stoick replied quickly and excitedly.

_I have found a female Night Fury mate! And she wants to come back to Berk with us! _I yelled to him in my head happily.

Even though I couldn't see or hear him, I could tell that Stoick would have choked on his dinner after hearing those words.

_Toothless! That's fantastic news! I am so proud of you. Have you made it to the nest already? _He asked.

_No, we haven't yet. We are going to the nest tomorrow. It's a long story. But, I will tell you this, she wants to come back to Berk with me and Hiccup. Her name is Regan._

I continued on._ But, she isn't the only Night Fury that wants to come. We met other Night Furies as well, even though we still haven't reached the nest, and there's 3 others who want to come and live life in Berk amongst us. We might have more who will want to come later, but we'll see. _I finished.

_Toothless that's fantastic! I will start work myself and with the help of others on our home immediately to accommodate you, Hiccup & your mate Regan in the house, by the time you get back, the house will be ready for you all._

_It is also a good idea I think to bring as many Night Furies you want, we need some leadership and control over some dragons here. With our only current Night Fury gone, you, and our best dragon trainer Hiccup, it can be hard to control and lead over all the dragons on Berk. We're managing though. And I guess my Thunderdrum Thornado helps a bit too._

_So, the more Night Furies you bring, the better. Plus, it's always handy to have some powerful firepower at your disposal. Should we ever get attacked or have the need to attack, having Night Furies would be extremely good. Also, Night Furies lead over all dragons so far, so when you and Regan return, you both will be the dragon leaders on Berk, with Hiccup being lead dragon trainer with the Dragon Academy, and I will be chief and look after the village. Until the time comes when Hiccup or Astrid will be the next chief. _Stoick finally finished.

_Yes, agreed. Well, I better go, I am gonna sleep now, and make the most with the Night Furies and Hiccup here. Bye chief Stoick. _I called to him.

_See you Toothless, best of luck tomorrow. Tell my son to have the best of luck, and that I love him, and miss him. As well as you Toothless. _Stoick urged.

_We'll do Stoick, I love you too. Bye. _I answered.

_Bye. _He finished off.

I went back into reality here and observed the scene before me. Hiccup was now chatting to Grant & Regan about how many Night Furies there are in the nest.

"I don't know really, probably over about 200." Regan replied to Hiccup.

"But how do 30 Night Furies feed over 200 others?" Asked a confused Hiccup.

Regan chuckled and said, "Hiccup, when you talked to Grenad, she only saw 30 Night Furies arrive, the Fish Hunting Squad is made up of about 100 dragons. We all never go out at once. 30 Night Furies leave the nest every 2 days to add more fish to the pile."

"There is always enough for everyone. Sometimes when its winter and it's hard to get as much, more Furies are sent out more often to get more. Max, the leader of the Fish Hunting Squad, always makes sure of that. Grenad was partially incorrect in what she told you." Regan finished.

"Yeah, I guess she was." Hiccup admitted. Regan smiled.

Just at that moment, Grant called out to all of us.

"They're back!" he shouted.

And sure enough, within 3 minutes of his announcement, James & Juliet arrived back, and then they released huge mouthfuls of fish onto the floor of the cave. Plenty for all of us.

Hiccup speared one with a stick as usual, and held it over a fire I just created for him.

As all the Furies including myself consumed the fish, Grant looked at Hiccup, and said, "Does fish really taste that bad to humans when it's raw? It just tastes so good to us." Grant squeaked at him.

Hiccup smiled & chuckled. "Yes, it does. It tastes horrible when it's raw. Human stomachs aren't really designed for raw meat. That's why we have to cook it, it tastes so good when cooked." He smiled, as he began to eat his sizzling hot fish.

Half an hour passed and we all finished our meals.

Hiccup broke the silence at last. "I believe I asked this question earlier, but didn't get answer. What are the humans of Joyst like? Are there any other humans around apart from the ones on Joyst?" Hiccup asked politely with curiosity.

"We don't pay attention to each other." Juliet answered. "We just go about go about our business, and they go about theirs. As Regan said earlier, all Night Furies in our nest consider them a lesser species. But hopefully we'll change that. No, there aren't any other humans around here except for the ones on Joyst, I'd like Joyst to become like Berk." Juliet admitted.

"Yeah, we'll try and convince the town sometime." I said, yawning.

"So, just to ask, how long would it take you three to fly back to the Joyst & the nest tomorrow?" Hiccup asked.

"Probably about 10 minutes at most. We are very close to Joyst now, but you still can't see it from here." James replied.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a terrifyingly loud deafening roar that sounded directly above the cave. It said in dragonese, "NIGHT FURIES, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"

All of a sudden it stopped roaring, and we heard a massive rush of wind go past the cave.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" James shouted at the top of his lungs.

All of us scrambled to our feet and ran to edge of the cave.

And, to our horror, especially to mine and Hiccups, we only just managed to catch a glimpse of the massive creature flying at extreme speed towards Joyst.

It was another Red Death. Twice the size of the one Hiccup and I defeated. And it was heading straight to the Night Fury nest, to claim the nest for itself.

Dread filled us all, those Night Furies won't stand a chance, only we six (myself, Hiccup, Regan, James, Grant & Juliet) know it's only weakness, which is, fire on the inside.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" James screeched.

"We will! Here's the plan guys!" Hiccup yelled at all of us, beckoning us over.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. James Juliet Grant & Regan, all of you fly as quickly as possible to Joyst, evacuate as many Night Furies as you can and bring them here and around these islands. DO NOT FIGHT YET!" Hiccup yelled.

He then continued, "Try to be stealthy, and bring as many Furies as you can here and hid them. And prepare them for battle in a few days!" Hiccup commanded.

"IN A FEW DAYS?!" Juliet scoffed. "We need to sa-"

"NO! LISTEN TO ME!" Hiccup yelled. "You guys, even with all the Night Furies will NOT be able to bring this thing down without back up. Save as many as you can and bring them here quietly. Red Deaths are far more powerful than ordinary dragons."

"I will summon the armies of Berk on dragons. It will take a few days for them to get here. Let the beast get comfortable in the nest before we attack it. Now hurry you three! Fly as fast as possible, GO NOW!" Hiccup finished with a bellow at them.

They immediately obeyed him and left at once.

"Now, Toothless. You have a choice. You can either choose to stay here with me, and help me command the evacuation, or, you could go flying around these islands and gather as many wild dragons as possible to fight in 3 days, on the 4th, we attack. Also, I just remembered something else."

"Grenad, you know, the green Nadder we met, she said, her Nadder nest was north of here, before you go searching around here for dragons, fly north and find the Nadder nest. Find Grenad, & gather as many dragons as possible, and bring them back around these islands."

"During these 3 days from now, gather as many dragons as you can. Grenad might help you with that. But, come back to see me as often as you can. Stay in touch with me through thought. Also, make sure you are back with all the dragons on the 3rd night." Hiccup said loudly.

"Alright, I'll leave in the morning. Wait, Hiccup. What about the humans in the village of Joyst?" I asked him.

He considered this for a moment, then said, "Once all the Night Furies are rounded up, and brought here, as well as, as many dragons that you can find from around here, and the Nadder nest, also, when Berk's Army has arrived and everyone is fully prepared, you and I will go over to the Joyst and try to convince them to evacuate."

"There is no point in them joining the fighting, their weapons will be of no effect on the huge Red Death, if we can't convince them, we have no choice but to leave them there." He finished.

"Because, on the 4th morning from now, it starts." Hiccup warned.

"What starts?" I asked.

"War. On the fourth morning from now, the Red Death will battle the full force of the Night Furies, the Nadders, and The Dragon Army of Berk. As well as, wild dragons from around here as well as you and me. You and I will command & commence the entire attack."

"Chief Roland will lead the Night Furies, closely followed by James, Regan, Grant & Juliet. Grenad will lead the Nadders & the wild dragons. Stoick & Astrid will lead The Dragon Army of Berk, while you and me will lead the entire assault." He vowed.

"Right now, I am going to contact Dad. You try and get some sleep bud." Hiccup ordered me.

"Not yet, I want to hear what you say to Stoick." I replied quickly.

"Alright." Hiccup exclaimed.

_Dad, are you there? _Hiccup started. _Whoa son, you woke me, what is it? I just spoke to Toothless about an hour ago. _Stoick said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, but I'll tell you about that later." I quickly mentioned to Hiccup, he nodded and continued speaking to the chief.

_Sorry to wake you dad. But this is an emergency, this is a really bad situation. _Hiccup said. _Alright son, what is it? Are you captured? Do you need some ships? _Stoick immediately offered.

_No Dad, this is far worse. We were all about to fall asleep, when a gigantic, and I mean gigantic, Red Death beast flew over us, and it is heading directly to the Night Fury nest._

_We are preparing for war. I summoning as many Night Furies, and all dragons as possible within the next 3 days to launch an attack on it in the nest_.

Hiccup said, then continued, _Dad, as you are chief, I need you summon Berks Army. We are at war! Do not sail here though, boats will be useless, bring every able bodied person who rides a dragon as fast as possible here. _

_To find us, fly directly East of Berk. Do not waste too much time, you have 3 days make sure that you and everyone is here by the 3rd night, on the 4th morning, we attack!_

_Odins ghost! _Stoick screamed. _Alright son. I will have a meeting in The Great Hall right now with the entire village. I will bring the Dragon Academy and now, seeing that every Berk citizen rides a dragon, I will summon every Rider and bring them to you! Berks Army will come! _Stoick agreed.

_Great dad, as soon as you get here, I will brief you on the plan, as for now, all I can tell you, is that, Toothless and I will be coordinating, commencing & commanding the attack, you must obey any order Toothless & I give you. _

_Come as soon as possible! _Hiccup finished off. _Alright, see you soon Hiccup, and good luck. _Stoick stated. _You too. _Hiccup replied.

"Okay, let's get some sleep now Hiccup, both of us." I ordered him. "Couldn't agree more." He replied, yawning.

**End of Chapter 16: New Friends.**

**Thanks again for the reviews guys!**

**Big cliff-hanger, I know, next chapters will be exciting!**

**I'll get them up as soon as I can, don't you worry.**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Thanks for reading, see you soon.**


	17. Eve of War

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD, TV Series & the Short Films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**Ausar Dagr – Hopefully it will be a good fight yeah! Another Red Death yes, twice the size.**

**Told from Hiccups Perspective POV.**

**Chapter 17: Eve of War**

I woke up early the next morning, to Toothless calling my name.

"Hiccup! Wake up! We have business to take care of! It's nearly midday already!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot in front of me.

"Business?" I asked lazily, then I suddenly remembered all the events from yesterday. I have an Army to prepare!

"Right! Sorry, I forgot." I apologised, getting up at once. "What's the situation so far?" I asked Toothless.

"James, Juliet & Grant have rounded up all the Night Furies, and all are here. Luckily, all survived. James, Juliet & Grant got there before the Red Death, and just managed to evacuate all of them, including the Chief, Roland." Toothless answered as we ran out of the cave together.

"Where is Chief Roland? I must speak with him." I ordered. As we reached the end of the cave, and I looked out at the scene before me.

There were hundreds of Night Furies present, it was the entire population. Lots were on this island, and heaps were all on the surrounding islands. As soon as I got out of the cave, all the Furies went silent and looked at me.

"Where is Chief Roland?" I called out loudly.

"He's over there." Toothless said, pointing with his paw to the over to the right.

Every Fury also pointed to their Chief.

I looked over and saw a massive Night Fury, bigger than all the others, twice the size of Toothless, and those unmistakeable piercing yellow eyes. He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Toothless, you can leave now and go to the Nadders nest. Find Grenad-"

"I know Hiccup. You don't need to tell me again. Keep in touch through thought." Toothless interrupted. I gave him one last scratch behind the ear, and he took off.

I watched him fly away, then I ran over to Chief Roland.

As soon as I got there, I recognised one Night Fury standing beside him, and another with one with dark purple eyes on his opposite side.

Before I could say anything, the Fury on the left said, "Hiccup, it's me James. We did as you told. Allow me to introduce you to two Night Furies. First, this is Max, the Fury with the purple eyes, he is the leader of the Fish Hunting Squad." James introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you Max." I greeted, giving Max a bow.

Max smiled & nodded, "Hello Hiccup, I haven't seen your memory, but from what I have gathered from James, I don't need to. A pleasure to meet you." He greeted back.

I smiled at him, then James continued, "And this is Chief Roland, leader of the Night Fury's." James indicated to the huge Fury standing between him and Max.

"Chief Roland, a pleasure to meet you sir." I greeted him with a bow as well.

"Likewise Hiccup. James has shown me your memory. I am astounded by what happened in Berk, with the dragon raids and the Red Death destroying the Night Fury nest. A sad past both you & Toothless share, but a long and peaceful future awaits the both of you, pending the outcome to this Red Death." Roland smiled at me.

"Indeed, thank you. May I ask you a couple of questions and brief you on the battle plan sir?" I asked politely.

Roland smiled and chuckled. "Hiccup, I have already heard the plan from Toothless. And I will follow it respectively. I will obey any command you and Toothless give me without question. I have approved my Daughter Regan to be Toothless's mate, and allowed her, James, Juliet & Grant to leave with you & Toothless when you depart back to Berk."

"Also," he started talking in a very loud voice so all Night Furies could hear, "any Night Furies that wish to leave the nest here once we have defeated this beast, and they want to go to Berk where this boy Hiccup & his dragon Toothless come from, are allowed to. Berk is a place far to the west of here, where humans and dragons coexist. But, I suggest you ask Hiccup and Toothless for permission first." Chief Roland finished.

"One more thing," Roland added, now speaking directly to me, "don't call me sir, I am not your leader, you are mine for the duration of this battle. Have I answered all your questions?" Roland asked.

"Yes, thank you. Though, there is one more question I would like to ask you and James." I uttered.

James looked up at me at the sound of his name for he had been dosing off.

"Where is Juliet, Grant & Regan?" I asked, looking around for the familiar Furies.

"Juliet went with Toothless to the Nadder nest, and she will help convince the Nadders to come and help fight. Also, she will help Toothless find and gather as many wild dragons as possible to bring here." James answered.

"Grant & Regan have gone to do something that you haven't thought of yet." Roland added, "I sent Grant along with Regan to the Skrill's nest."

"The Skrill is a lightning powered dragon that has electricity running through them. They can produce powerful bolts of lightning instead of fire. They will be of great help to us during battle. Skrills were our enemies a few hundred years ago."

Roland went on explaining.

"We had battles long ago to see which species would rule the skies, for they are the only species which are nearly as fast as us in the air. And their lightning is nearly as powerful as our fire."

"Unfortunately, there aren't many Skrills left. We defeated so many of them, that there are only about one hundred left. But, we made peace long ago, before they were wiped out. We share the skies with the Skrills now." Roland finished.

"No wonder why I haven't seen one, it's one of the only dragon species that I haven't seen." I admitted.

My stomach made a noise inside me, signalling that it's hungry.

"Yes, I am hungry too." James suddenly interjected.

"Alright now. Max, gather up as many Furies as you need from the Fish Hunting Squad, and go out to the feeding grounds and gather up some fish for us all. Meanwhile, Chief, try and convince the Furies here to settle down for the coming days and nights. Try and keep them calm, and get them battle ready during the next 2 days now." I started.

"To add on to that, fly one or two Night Furies above the nest to keep an eye on the Red Death, its movements and intentions. I want a report once per day." I requested.

"I am going to contact Toothless, and my Dad, the Chief of Berk and check on their progress. Also, one more thing, try and give me a count of exactly how many Night Furies we have Chief, which will fight." I commanded respectfully.

"I'll get to it right away." Max said, as he turned around and gathered up a few Furies to go Fish Hunting.

"I will patrol the skies above, keep an eye on the Red Death Hiccup sir." James immediately said after Max left. And he took off too.

"I'll get to work right away too Hiccup, also, I would like to meet Chief Stoick when he arrives, if that's alright." Roland requested.

"Of course Chief Roland." I said.

He smiled and left to fulfil my orders.

Alright. Time to check on Toothless's progress. I thought to myself.

_Hey Toothless, how's your progress? _I asked him.

_Hiccup, good to hear you! Progress is great. I made it to the Nadder nest with Juliet, and convinced their Chief to come and fight the Red Death, she has agreed that Grenad will lead the attack of Nadders._

_I found her almost as soon as we arrived. Juliet is currently leading all 360 Nadders to the Islands there. Grenad is flying alongside her, and helping bring the Nadders. They ought to arrive there in about 3 hours._

_I am currently flying around and around searching for wild dragons, so far, I have found about 5 Monstrous Nightmares & 3 Gronckles. Not much, but better than none. _Toothless finished.

_That's good Toothless. But, I think we will scrap the idea of bringing in wild dragons, it will just waste your energy. So bring the ones you have here. I have a new task for you. But you can start it tomorrow. For now, I just want to be with you. _I said.

Toothless sighed, then said, _Alright, I'll be there in an hour. How are you? _He asked me.

_Yeah, I am good. I just gave some orders out to Max, James & the chief. And I am about to check on Dad's progress. I'll see you soon. _I told him.

_See you Hiccup. Stay safe._

I froze. My mother used to say those words, "Stay safe" she would say, as I would leave the house to go out fishing.

I brought myself back to reality, and remembered I needed to check up on Dad's progress. It was getting nearly dark already.

_Hey Dad its Hiccup. How are you and the village progressing? _I asked.

_Hiccup, we are all ready and prepared to fight. We left Berk about 5 hours ago. The entire population with our dragons are coming. There are 400 of us in total. Astrid and I are leading them on our way to you. How far east are you? _Stoick asked.

_That's great dad. Just keep flying east for 2 days, then you shall find us. Look for heaps of small islands cluttered together, and they will be occupied with heaps of Night Furies & Nadders mainly, with a few Nightmares & Gronckles. Can I brief you on the battle plan now? _I asked.

_Yes son, go ahead. _Stoick encouraged.

_Alright. We will be attacking in 3 days from now, on the 3rd morning from now. Toothless has gathered about 360 Nadders to come and help fight. You are bringing around 400 dragons & their riders. _

_We also have the entire Night Fury population here which is over 200 I think, I have asked the Night Fury chief to count exactly how many. Also, we have some unexpected allies which are probably going to join us, the Skrills. Hopefully, we have around 70 Skrills._

_As for the actual plan, this is what's gonna happen. A dark green coloured Nadder named Grenad will be leading the attack of the Nadders. The chief of the Skrills will be leading the attack of the Skrills. Chief Roland, is the chief of the Night Furies, he will leading the attack of the Night Furies along with Toothless's mate Regan, and our friends, James, Regan, Grant & Juliet. You, Astrid & Fishlegs will be leading the attack of Berks Army of Dragons._

_Meanwhile, Toothless and I, will be leading the whole attack, everything either of us say, must be obeyed. We are the only ones to have defeated a Red Death before, but we are going to need all these dragons to destroy this one, for it is twice the size of the original._

_Alright, that seems very good Hiccup. _Stoick said. _I am so proud of you, and Toothless. By the way, we left Gobber & couple of other Vikings behind back on Berk to continue working on your new house. You, Toothless and Regan are going to have a house of your own, to raise kids up in._

_Thank you dad. _I exclaimed happily. _By the way, when you get here, Chief Roland, who is the chief of Night Furies, wants to talk to you. We have showed him, Juliet, Grant, James & Regan mine & Toothless memories since I shot him down._

_Great son, I look forward to meeting him. See you in a day or two. _Stoick said gruffly.

_See you. _I replied.

I opened my eyes, and many things started happening at once, I saw Max arrive back with heaps of Furies all with fish in their mouths. I saw Chief Roland going over to them to add them to his count of Night Furies.

I saw hundreds of Nadders taking place on Islands surrounding us, and Juliet talking to Grenad. I looked in the opposite direction, and I saw Grant & Regan arriving back with about 50 Skrills from the nest, I managed to count about 50.

And, last but not least, Toothless arrived back with his 5 Nightmares & 3 Gronckles.

There are only three things that need to be done now. Berk's Army needs to arrive. Toothless and I need to go over to Joyst and convince the humans to evacuate. And lastly, we need to destroy this Red Death.

Toothless landed on an Island near me, and made the Nightmares & Gronckles at home. Then he flew over to me.

"Hey bud. Well done indeed. I owe you heaps of fish we get back to Berk." I smiled at him.

He nuzzled me and said, "Yep, too true." He smirked.

Just then, I saw James flying over to me. Grant & Regan had finished talking to the Skrill chief, and were flying over to me as well. Juliet had finished with Grenad, and she started flying towards me too.

James got to me first and said, "The Red Death has destroyed most of the nest, the mountains are all burnt and black, and all trees are gone, it's just a barren wasteland now. It seems to have made itself at home now, it lies down on the ground in centre on the nest, and just sits there. So far, it hasn't discovered the humans of Joyst yet. But I fear that it will soon." James finished.

"Thank you James for that report. Well done, you have earned a break, but I have one more thing for you to do. Go and relay that report to Chief Roland immediately, he will need to know what to do with nest if he returns there." I ordered him.

James nodded and flew off to Roland.

Juliet got here next, and started, "The 360 Nadders are prepared for war, Grenad will lead respectively with their chief being second in command. They will all obey your & Toothless's orders." Juliet reported.

"Great work Juliet. I require I word with Grenad now, I want to ask her if she can help me find Berks Army and escort them here." Toothless said.

"Right away. Follow me." Juliet beckoned.

"Good luck Toothless." I said to him. "And you." He replied.

We smiled at each other, then Toothless left.

Grant & Regan made it over here next.

"We have brought 50 Skrills over from their nest as requested by Chief Roland. But they are a bit edgy though, they may not help us for the whole attack." Grant said, a little sad.

"Yeah, but they agreed to help for at least a bit." Regan interjected.

"Alright well, it doesn't matter to much, don't worry about it, we are going to have dragons here anyway. 50 Skrills will be enough. Thank you both for your efforts, Regan, go and spend some time with Toothless, he needs it, he's talking to Grenad. Grant, go and relax." I finished.

"With pleasure." Both Regan & Grant said at once.

I went over to the fish pile, and had some food.

Not much happened over the next few hours, everyone started settling down for the night. Including myself, along with Toothless and Regan.

We slept in the cave, with our entire Army outside. Except Berks Army, they haven't arrived yet. They ought to arrive tomorrow.

That night came and went quickly, the next day was just the same.

At around midday the next day, Berks Army arrived, escorted by Toothless and our friends.

Stoick and Astrid ran up to me. Stoick got to me first, and hugged me dearly, nearly breaking my ribs again.

"Oh son! I missed you so much. I am so happy to see you." He cried, as he released me. I smiled at him and said, "You too Dad." I looked around and saw Chief Roland walking over to us.

_Toothless, come to me right now. _I said through thought. Within seconds, out of nowhere Toothless soared above and landed right next to me.

"Toothless!" Stoick exclaimed. Running to hug him too.

_Hey Stoick, good to see you. _Toothless greeted him.

_Where's Regan? I want her to meet her! _Stoick immediately said as he released Toothless. "Regan my love, where are you?" Toothless called out loudly.

I watched as Regan came just as suddenly and quickly that Toothless did when I called him.

"Regan, meet Stoick-The-Vast, he is the Chief of Berk & Hiccups father." Toothless introduced.

Stoick walked up to her, and held his hand out. Regan leant forward, and pressed her snout into his hand. Stoick said, "Regan, a pleasure to meet you. You are coming back to Berk when this war is over with Toothless aren't you?" Stoick asked.

"Yes I am. A pleasure to meet you too Stoick, my father is also a chief. He wants to meet you." Regan said.

Toothless translated for Stoick to understand. "Very well, yes, I would like to meet Chief Roland." Stoick boomed, looking around.

Chief Roland walked up to all of us, and stood in front of Stoick.

"Dad, let me introduce the leader of the Night Furies here on Joyst. Chief Roland. And Roland, let me introduce you to Stoick-The-Vast, leader and Chief of Berk." I introduced them both.

Roland extended a large paw towards Stoick, in a handshake (well, pawshake!) Stoick walked up to him and shook.

"Chief Roland, an honour to meet a fellow Chief." Stoick bowed to him.

"Likewise, an honour to meet you too Chief Stoick." Roland said, bowing his head to my Dad. "Roland said, likewise, an honour to meet you too Chief Stoick." I translated.

"By the way Hiccup, I counted that we have 230 Night Furies in total." Roland sudden said to me. "Thanks Roland." I thanked him.

"Toothless, will you come here and translate a conversation for these two Chiefs? I need to see Astrid." I requested to Toothless, he came over immediately and sat between the two.

"Astrid. I am so happy to see-" I began.

Astrid cut me off my punching me in the arm, typical. "That's for organising a war that you could get yourself killed." She started.

She then leant in close to me, and kissed me full on lips. I blushed madly, my face going bright red. She broke apart then said, "And that's for, everything else." She added, smiling.

"You haven't changed a bit, even over a week and a half since I left." I smiled at her. "I am meant to be the one who isn't aging here!" I retorted, chuckling.

She smiled too, "I've missed you Hiccup. Very much so." She nearly cried, hugging me very tightly.

"So have I Astrid, I have missed you too." I hugged her back.

A few more minutes of hugging, then we started talking again.

"So, a huge Red Death huh?" She said casually, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Yeah, twice the size of the original one we defeated, it's gonna take this whole Army to bring it down I am sure." I said, with dread.

"I hope that battle won't end like the last one nearly did." I whispered.

"Don't worry, it won't." Astrid assured.

**End of Chapter 17: Eve of War.**

**War is about to begin. Hiccup & Toothless will lead the Army to attack the Red Death full on.**

**But will it go smoothly...?**

**Ausar Dagr – Looks like it will be a good fight next chapter!**

**The next chapter will be the fight (duh, obviously).**

**NOTE: I have another story on the horizon, chapter 1 will be coming very soon. Ausar Dagr, make sure you read it, along with everyone else!**

**Keep the reviews coming! I need them to keep going!**

**Thanks for reading, see you soon.**


	18. The Battle & The End

**DISCLAIMER: Of course I do NOT own HTTYD, I only own this storyline & new characters when/if they are introduced. HTTYD, TV Series & the Short Films are the property of DreamWorks, this storyline is mine. I also might possibly make similar or direct quotes from the movie & the TV Series known as DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk.**

**WARNING: This chapter will get a bit bloody/gore near the end.**

**Told from Hiccups Perspective Point Of View.**

**Chapter 18: The Battle & The End**

Today is the final day before the battle. We start our attack tomorrow at dawn.

It is now noon, and everyone is prepared. There is only one thing left to do before the attack. I must go over to Joyst and convince the humans to leave.

I finished my lunch, and walked over to the two chiefs, Stoick & Roland.

"Hey guys, there is one more thing that Toothless and I have to do. We are going to go over to Joyst and try and convince the humans to leave. Until we get back, you two are in charge." I said to them.

"Good luck Hiccup." Roland praised. "See you son, best of luck." Stoick said too.

"Let's go bud." I said to Toothless, he smiled.

I got onto him and we leapt into the air.

_Alright now. Let's find the centre of Joyst, and land there in the middle of town. _I said through thought.

_Yep. I'll tell you when I can see Joyst. _He replied.

We soared through the air, just beneath the clouds.

_There's Joyst! I can see human houses down there. _Toothless exclaimed suddenly.

Toothless dove down and flew above the village, I was expecting to hear the familiar shout of 'NIGHT FURY, GET DOWN' but I didn't hear any of that.

_Look, near that big house there. That ought to be chiefs, land next to it. _Toothless nodded and we landed there.

In that moment, many villagers started walking towards us, looking in disbelief that I was riding a dragon. But no one drew weapons.

"Hello people of Joyst. We come in peace, we mean no harm. I need to talk to whoever is in charge here." I called out loudly.

A large man walked through the crowd and stood in front of the villagers.

"I am the chief of Joyst. My name is Yenson, I am chief Yenson. How are you riding that dragon?" He asked me.

"I am afraid I don't have to time to talk about that. There is a more urgent matter to discuss." I countered.

I hopped of Toothless and approached the chief.

"Chief Yenson, let me introduce myself. My name is Hiccup. And this is Toothless, my Night Fury dragon. We come from a land far to the west of here known as Berk." I introduced.

"Berk? Sounds familiar." The chief said, as he scratched his chin.

"But, as I said, there is a more urgent matter to discuss. There is a Night Fury nest which is just beyond these mountains here, and which was home to hundreds of Night Furies." I started.

"'Was'?" The chief said.

"Yes, it was the home of them. But, a gigantic dragon known as the Red Death, has invaded their home. We have managed to evacuate all the Night Furies away from the nest while the beast makes itself at home."

"Actually, I was worried about that." The chief interrupted. "We saw some massive beast fly in those mountains a few days ago." The chief said.

"Yes, that was the Red Death. You are lucky that it hasn't discovered this human village yet. We have come to warn you that you need to evacuate this village as fast as possible. Toothless and I, have gathered an Army of dragons in the islands west of here, and we planning to attack & destroy the Red Death tomorrow at dawn." I said.

"You cannot help unfortunately. Human weapons are of no effect on the best, catapults, swords, axes & spears are no use. If you do not evacuate, you risk the chance of losing your village population when we attack tomorrow morning. It will be a war. The beast will probably come out of the nest, and fly around. If it discovers you and your people, it will most certainly destroy it with one breath of fire." I finished.

"So please, evacuate this village as far from those mountains as possible, I suggest you head north. Head to the northern most point of Joyst. Once this beast is defeated, I or someone else will be sent to find you and tell you that you can return." I added.

The chief looked at me and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, you cannot help. We won't force you to leave, but you risk losing your lives if you stay." I assured.

"Very well, we will evacuate." The chief said.

He turned around to face his people. "Everyone, grab your belongings, we are evacuating Joyst! Hurry, as FAST AS YOU CAN!" He yelled at everyone.

Immediately the entire village turned around and ran into their houses.

Yenson turned around and faced me again.

"Thank you for your warning. We will evacuate to the north of Joyst. Please let me know as soon as we can come back. Good luck." He smiled, as he turned around and ran into his own house.

"That went well, let's go bud!" I said to Toothless.

"Yeah it did!" he agreed. We flew up into the air and made it back to the Islands.

As soon as we arrived back, Stoick & Roland came over to me.

"How did it go?" They both asked.

"Went very well. They took it much better that I was expecting, they are evacuating as we speak. They will be heading to the northern most point of Joyst. Chief Yenson said that he wants to know as soon as they can come back." I said, smiling.

"How are things here?" I asked.

"Good." Roland replied. "Nothing changed or happened since you left." He added.

"Alright, let's speak to everyone." I said.

I walked over to a high platform above all the islands, I could see everyone from where I stood. Toothless stood beside me.

Chief Stoick, Astrid, Fishlegs, Chief Roland, Regan, James, Max, Juliet, Grant, Grenad & Chief of the Skrills stood on the platform just below me. And below them, and surrounding us, was our Army.

"ATTENTION!" I yelled at the top of voice.

Everyone went silent, the wild dragons, Nadders, Skrills, Night Furies & the people with their dragons from berk, all looked up at us. Toothless and I.

"Now, dragons and people alike, you all know why you're here. In less than 12 hours from now, we will be launching the largest attack of dragons in history."

"Dragons, that word should have a new meaning for all us today. We all can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore." I looked over towards the Skrills and Night Furies at these words.

"Because these Red Deaths have tried and killed many dragons and humans before."

"We will be united in our common interest. Perhaps its fate that has brought us all together. We will not be fighting for tyranny, oppression or persecution. We will fighting for peace. We're fighting for our right to live. To exist."

"And should we win the day. Today will no longer be known as an ordinary day, but the day that that dragons & humans declared in one voice THAT WE WILL NOT GO QUIETLY INTO THE NIGHT! WE WILL NOT VANISH, WITHOUT A FIGHT! WE ARE GOING TO LIVE ON! WE ARE GOING TO SURVIVE! TODAY, WE CELEBRATE, AS ONE!" I yelled at the top of my voice to everyone.

Everyone erupted into cheering. All the dragons roared with agreement & excitement. Toothless roared as well.

I smiled and looked out over all the Vikings & dragons.

The next day…

Our forces are ready. Our preparations complete. Plans to be executed now.

Dawn awoke us all. And, within 5 minutes, our Army was flying towards Joyst.

Leading the way was myself on Toothless, to my right was Chief Roland, to his right, the Chief of Skrills.

To my left, was Stoick on Thornado. To his left was Astrid on Stormfly.

Directly behind me was our whole Army. Night Furies at the back, Nadders in front. The Skrills up high above, generating lightning to rain down upon the beast.

"Squadron leaders, our main objective is to get the beast airborne. Fire at its weak parts, such as eyes, ears & wings. Once it's airborne, try and fire into its mouth when it is charging up a fire breath. Pass the word!" I shouted to the leaders flying beside me.

They did so immediately.

Within minutes of soaring around, the nest appeared in front of us, and lying down on the ground in the middle, was the Red Death.

"Oh thor, LOOK AT THE SIZE OF IT!" Stoick yelled.

"Alright! Skrills, launch your attack first. Fly ahead now! As soon as your squad is directly above the Red Death, bring down the lightning!" I ordered to the Skrill chief.

He nodded, and flew up into the clouds to join his squad of Skrills.

"Everyone else, keep on following us! We are going to circle the Red Death, as soon as it wakes up from the Skrills attack, we attack!" I bellowed.

"Yes sir." All the squadron leaders said.

As we kept circling the Red Death, I watched the 50 Skrills charging up their shots from above.

Within a matter of seconds, they plummeted towards the Red Death, unleashing many powerful bolts of lightning at the beast. It was an awesome spectacle to watch.

The Red Death roared in anger, and stood up.

"NOW! WE ATTACK, IN THE NAME OF PEACE!" I yelled the battle cry.

There was a massive movement, we turned and flew directly at the Red Death. All dragons turned and followed.

Toothless charged up a fire bolt, as we led the way, all dragons behind us, doing the same.

As soon as we were in range, I screamed out, "FIRE!"

Toothless fired his huge plasma fire, along with about 230 other Night Fury blasts.

The Red Death was knocked over due to the force of Night Fury blasts. It then stood up again, roared in fury, and unleashed its fire at the next set of attackers.

"Squadron leaders defensive mauvers!" I yelled, as we all tried to dodge the huge amount of fire coming our way.

"Nadders! Try and get your spikes into the beast's eyes!" Toothless roared out.

As we flew around the Red Death, watching the battle, the Red Death was swarmed by so many dragons, it went airborne.

"Furies! It's airborne, join me and try and fire into its mouth & eyes." Toothless yelled.

Lots of Night Furies joined us, as we flew towards the Red Death. I saw Chief Roland looking furious beside me, as we witnessed the total destruction of the nest.

"FIRE!" I screeched, as Toothless, Roland, and all the fellow furies released their fire. But the Red Death heard them coming, and dodged all of our incoming blasts.

It then turned around as fast as possible as swung its tail bludgeon at us. "LOOK OUT!" I yelled.

Most of us managed to dodge the tail, including myself and Toothless. But, I saw a few Furies knocked to the ground by the force of tail smash.

"NADDERS ATTACK IT"S EYES NOW!" Toothless roared at them in the distance.

I witnessed Grenade leading about a hundred Nadders, they were behind the Red Death, hiding. They then sped around it, and whipped their tails at the beast as hundreds of spikes flew off them.

The beast screamed in pain as the spikes flew straight into 3 of its 6 eyes on one side of its head.

"BACK OFF!" Grenad wailed to the other Nadders, as the beast started charging up another fire bolt. I then saw the 5 Nightmares & 3 Gronckles flying together, as they then fired at the Red Deaths mouth, but they were too late.

As they fired, the gas ignited outside of the beast's mouth. Thus resulting in a massive explosion of fire, engulfing the wild dragons.

The Red Death fell to the ground from the force of the explosion, but still alive. "ATTACK!" Said another really loud voice.

I looked up and saw the Skrills attacking once more, their lightning electrifying the beasts other eyes, and damaging them severely.

The Skrills backed off as the beast roared yet again in pain and anger. And it started charging up another bolt.

"Sonic blast!" Came a loud and commanding voice.

I saw Stoick riding Thornado directly towards the beast from underneath, as Thornado released his blast, it knocked the beasts chin upwards, jerking its chin to crash into the upper side of its mouth.

"HERE OUR CHANCE! THE BEAST IS BLINDED & IT'S GOT GAS IN IT!" I yelled to Toothless and a few Furies with us.

Because of Stoick's blast, the beast kept its gas inside its whole body at that, but because its mouth was blasted shut, it didn't ignite.

We dived down straight towards the beast, and we all charged up a fire blast. I saw Astrid on Stormfly backing off.

The beast opened its mouth to fire, but it was too late.

"FIRE INTO IT'S MOUTH!" Toothless and I bellowed in unison.

We all fired at once, and the blasts went straight into the beast's mouth.

There was a colossal explosion. It was too big to escape, we flew around the Red Death exploding body, but it was swinging its tail around. And it was heading directly towards us.

"NOOO!" I screamed. As the tail smashed into Toothless and I.

Everything went black.

**(START AUTHOR INPUT)**

**STORY IS NOW TOLD FROM ASTRIDS POINT OF VIEW.**

**(END AUTHOR INPUT)**

Stormfly fired her last spikes into the Red Death straight after Thornado carrying Stoick fired his blast into the beasts chin. We backed off.

But then I heard Toothless roar, and Hiccup shout, "FIRE INTO ITS MOUTH!"

I watched in amazement. The Red Death suddenly starting exploding from its head.

But, I saw Hiccup and Toothless flying around the beast, and its tail heading towards them.

Oh no. I thought. I couldn't do anything, they were too fast.

Hiccup screamed, "NOOO!" And my heart stopped, Hiccup & Toothless got beaten by the tail.

"HICCUP!" I screamed.

The Red Death continued exploding, then it finished with one enormous explosion. And ash started falling everywhere.

"HICCUP!" I screamed again. Stoick didn't see what happened, but he saw me racing towards the ground, and followed.

"What happ-" Stoick was cut off when he saw Hiccup & Toothless lying on the ground.

"SON?!" Stoick bellowed right beside me.

Stormfly and Thornado both landed in front of them, as Stoick and I got off and ran towards Hiccup & Toothless.

I ran over to Hiccup and examined him. "YOU CHECK TOOTHLESS!" I yelled at Stoick.

He did so immediately.

I examined Hiccup, his face was fine, but he was covered in blood. I put my ear to his chest, and I heard his heart beating very fast.

"He's alive!" I cheered, but then I looked at the rest of his body.

"Oh no." I whimpered. I noticed one of Hiccups arms wasn't there, and one of his legs was cut off. He had lost and was losing heaps of blood.

"Toothless is alive," Stoick said. "But," he stopped, I looked over to Toothless, and I saw what he was looking at.

One of Toothless's wings was smashed off, along with his tail. Which were both leaking blood. "Oh thor, what do we do?" Stoick whimpered. But that triggered something in my mind.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled. "Stoick! Don't you remember Hiccup & Toothless have healing bonds? He told us that Thor gave them to him, remember? Lets lean the two against each other." I shouted.

Stoick froze. "You're right!" he yelled.

Stoick came over and grabbed Hiccup, he ran back over to Toothless, and put him on Toothless's back, lying down.

We both backed off. Then, the other dragons that were involved in the attack came over to us.

I heard screams and yells of panic from a few Night Furies standing by. One of them, with dark blue eyes, tried go over to Toothless.

"No!" I yelled. "Don't touch him, they need to heal each other." I said to the Fury. The Fury backed off and watched from a distance.

Then, something shocked all of us.

The blood from Toothless's wounds started going into Hiccups wounds, and within about 20 seconds, Hiccup was fully healed, his arm & leg had grown back, he was still knocked out & unconscious.

Then, blood started pouring out of Hiccups mouth. And it made its way over to Toothless. Within another 20 seconds, he was completely healed too, his wing and tail grew back with its tailfins.

"They live!" Stoick shouted, as a few Night Furies walked over to Toothless & Hiccup. Then, an extremely large one, which I presumed was the chief, walked up to Stoick.

Suddenly, I understood all the grunts and noises coming out of the large Night Furies mouth, and Stoick seemed to be chatting back to him.

"Let's get our warriors back to Berk!" I called out. I heard the 2 Night Furies standing over Hiccup & Toothless agree.

As we started to sort ourselves out, I heard the chief talking to Roland. "So, how many did we lose?" Stoick asked.

"We lost 20 Night Furies, along with a friend of ours, named Grant. We lost 60 Nadders, but their chief survived, but Grenad didn't. We lost the 8 wild dragons, the 5 Nightmares & 3 Gronckles. And we lost 10 Skrills, but their chief survived." Replied Roland sadly.

"That's terrible, but we need to take action now. Send the Nadders & the Skrills back to their nests. I'll send Astrid with Stormfly over to the northern point of Joyst to tell the humans they can return." Stoick continued.

"We have lost many Vikings & dragons too. As for the 200 remaining Night Furies, I'll leave that in your decision. Though, James, Juliet & Regan are coming to Berk with us."

"But, I will make an offer to you Roland. This nest seems to be partially destroyed. Would you like to make Berk the next Night Fury nest? We can coexist with you." Stoick offered.

Chief Roland froze where he stood, this must be a very tempting offer for him.

He finally answered. "Yes, I accept. Thank you very much. That would be very beneficial for us." Roland held out his paw. Stoick took it and shook. He smiled at Roland.

"Alright, now. Let's get all the Furies to Berk. And especially Toothless & Hiccup. I want them to wake up in their new home on Berk, with Regan at Toothless's side & Astrid at Hiccups." He finished.

**End of Chapter 18: The Battle & The End.**

**The Battle came to an end, Toothless & Hiccup were seriously wounded, but healed thanks to The Powers of Bonding.**

**This marks the end of my first story. I will most likely have a sequel in the coming months, probably, not for certain. It will probably be named A New Start or something like that.**

**If you're reading this, then while you're waiting for a sequel, (if I release one), read my other story, named: A visit from the real world. **

**Thanks for your views, feedback, and appreciation & above all, thanks for reading!**


	19. SEQUEL IS OUT! Please read!

Hey guys. All people following this story, I am pleased to let you all know that I have released the Sequel to this story.

CHECK MY PROFILE!

It is named: Life's Journey.

While you are at it, check out my other story too, it's different than this one & the sequel.

It is called, A visit from the real world. It's where I go into the How To Train Your Dragon world from the modern 21st Century.

I hope to see all you guys from this story reading the Sequel!

:)


End file.
